


Fate changes everything

by BlueRoseCat



Series: Fate Changes everything [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Canon - Anime, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Planning, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope, M/M, More tags to be added, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character - Freeform, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseCat/pseuds/BlueRoseCat
Summary: Yuuri and Victor had married last summer. While Victor were slowly creeping to 30 years old. None of them had spoken of kids. Yuuri felt he had plenty of years left in their sport. Victor had revived his passion years ago, there's no way he would just give it up. But life has other ideas, as Victor and Yuuri are about to embark in. Can Yuuri continue skating?





	1. Prologue and Early February

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first A/O/B fanfic, i haven't exactly read that many. But i decided to make one anyways.
> 
> https://bluecatrose.tumblr.com/ if you want to contact me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri had been feeling lethargic after the GPF, it’s as if something is draining his life force.
> 
> Yuri is feeling more tired these days, i Victor starts to worry for his husbands life.
> 
> They mostly spent Victor’s birthday in bed, however not the way any of them had prepared for.
> 
> Is it life threatening?

### Yuri and Victor had married last summer. While Victor were slowly creeping to 30 years old.

### None of them had spoken of kids. Yuuri felt he had plenty of years left in their sport.

### Victor had revived his passion years ago, there's no way he would just give it up.

### But life has other ideas, as Victor and Yuuri are about to embark in. Can Yuuri continue skating?

### Yuri had been feeling lethargic after the GPF, it’s as if something is draining his life force.

### Yuri is feeling more tired these days, i Victor starts to worry for his husbands life.

### They mostly spent Victor’s birthday in bed, however not the way any of them had prepared for.

### Is it life threatening?      

 

 

####  Chapter 1: Early February 

 

#### Yuri stares at the message from Yakov:

#### Can you please fix Victor? He's being even more dramatic than usual!

#### He’s making me lose even more hair. Yakov is desperate, you can tell by his message.

 

#### Yakov is going to have my head if i don't, Yuri contemplates. I suppose I owe everyone that's worried about me. Yuuri answers Yakov with a text.

#### Yuri’s message: I'll ask Victor to help me get a doctors appointment. So we can get to the bottom of this!

#### Yuri couldn't wait to see Victor skate on the ice. Even though Yuuri himself couldn't, it doesn't mean Victor should miss out.

#### Something within the younger man is telling him, that he won't be skating more this season.

### If Victor thinks I'm going to die, I’ve surely let this go on for too long. A part of me knows that it's not that bad, there's nothing wrong with me or I would know.

### Or at least Yuri keeps telling himself. Maybe it is? Ugh. Just get out of my head thoughts. Yuuri slowly walks back to Victor, with unsteady gait.

### "Victor.. Can you help me get a doctor’s appointment? I'm sorry for letting this go on for to long. I'm a bad husband..."

### "No, Yuri, you're not! But something is wrong” “We need to call our doctor, so that we can get things sorted out.”

### The older man starts typing the number in a frenzy and messes up a few times. Yuuri watches Victor, he has never seen him this distressed before.

### Sure he was distressed that night during the GPF, but nowhere near. He could make out actual facial expressions, even tears had started falling.

“Victor look at me and take a deep breath." Yuuri holds his hands and does the same. "When it's really bad i count down from 10."

10-9-8-7-6.. "I love you Victor".

Victor sniffles," I love you too". "I think i am calm enough to actually do this now. I just needed a moment and that helped."

I suppose it's good to have a husband who knows how to act, when someone is have anxiety issues ponders Victor.

"Hello doctor, this is Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki". He says as he stands up. He can't possibly do this while sitting down.

"Hello Victor, what can i do for you? Last check up you were in your prime. Is anything wrong?"

"It's Yuri! He ’ s not feeling well and i worry for his life".

"Calm down Victor! I can't make out what you're telling me".

"Victor is something wrong?" Yuuri watches him from behind.

He can barely understand some words and Victor ’ s voice gets louder. Like he ’ s trying to hammer in the words, into the poor soul on the other side.

"Yuri is feeling lethargic, nauseous, vomiting and he lacks appetite. Do you have any idea what could be wrong? I'll pay extra if you take a look at him quickly."

"If it's as bad as you say, i think i can offer a time for him tomorrow. At 10:00 is that fine? But Victor to be honest i think he's just pre..."

Victor interrupts the doctor. "Okay thank you doctor, we'll come over at 10:00."

"What is he saying Victor?" Yuuri looks worried, mostly due to the fact of a whirlwind called Victor Nikiforov.

"You got an appointment tomorrow at 10:00."

"Thank you Victor." He snuggles to the older man with a big smile.

Ah Victor ’ s heart swelled, the alpha had made his omega happy. The older man generally didn't think in terms of omegas and alphas, but when Yuuri started to feel sick it started.

The alpha wanted to protect the omega even more now, a part off Victor screamed about being helpless.

"Victor do you get this feeling, that your second gender is taking over? It's like mine is trying to tell me something, but i just can't put my finger at."

Victor ’ s eyes grows wide. "I feel the same” “So our second genders knows what's going on and we don't?” “So is it instinct then?"

Yuuri nods, he simply don’t have a better answer.

Yuuri also knew that if this was his instincts, his body was telling him that everything is fine. He shouldn't be worried.. right?

But Yuuri knew that it wasn't going to be easy, no matter how hard he tried. But he couldn't help but thinking.. What would he do if he could never skate again? Skating and ballet has always been his everything, before Victor. Here he is now 26 years old and married to Victor Nikiforov. He had gotten far from that young awkward Yuuri. I have to be fine!


	2.  The doctor visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redone all the chapters!

Later that night Yuuri twisted and turned in his sleep. Worried about what the doctor may tell them. Causing Victor to wake up and check on Yuuri.

"Hey cutie how are you doing?" The younger man shakes his head.

"That bad? Anything that i can do for you?"

"Cuddle with me? I'm just worried"

"That is completely understandable Yuuri."

Victor invites Yuuri to cuddle with him and somehow they both fall asleep.

Several hours later Yuuri wakes up and Victor is watching him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not that long, i woke up about 10 mins ago"

"Your sleep seemed pretty calm, i'm relieved. How are you feeling now?"

"A bit hungry Victor, make me breakfast?"

"Sure thing" Victor leans in to kiss the younger man and gets up to make some breakfast.

"Do you want some coffee too?"

"No thank you, my stomach hasn't approved off it lately"

"What about juice?"

" Juice works"

The younger man sluggishly get up from the bed and walks to their toilet. He sees dark circles under his eyes and sighs. He washes his face with lukewarm water and heads to the kitchen.

Upon on arrival he sees Victor feed Makkachin. The older man sees him and smiles.

"Ah you're finally up my sleeping beauty."

The younger man laughs briefly.

"How's the breakfast going? asks the younger man"

"It's almost done so go sit down and wait"

"Victor i wanted to take a shower, but i decided to wait for you"

The younger man is afraid that he'll faint and worry the older man even more.

"Good choice, i'll be there to help you out after breakfast"

"Thank you love" Yuuri's cheeks turn crimson red.

The younger man wanted to use more endearments , but they still didn't come to him naturally.

But noticing how the older man smiled helped, that beautiful heart shaped mouth that his husband have.

"I love it when you call me nicknames, but i'm not sure if i ever want you to stop blushing." "You're just the cutest, Victor coos"

The younger man shakes his head a bit, but still smiles sheepishly.

"Here's your breakfast" On his plate there is a nice nutritious smoothie and whole wheat sandwich. "The juice is on it's way, it's nearly done."

Victor and Yuuri had gotten a juice presser, amongst other things as their weddings presents.

"This looks delicious Victor"

Both of the men dig in. The younger man can't help to hope that he'll be able to keep the food down.

Later that morning Victor led Yuuri to the shower, shortly after they had finished their breakfast.

"I'll follow you until the end of the world Victor”

“and i you Yuri."

"We are so corny, they both agree on that. "

"I think i rubbed off on you says the older man"

"Quite possibly the younger man agrees"

However they wouldn't want it any other way. Victor turns on the water and checking the temperature, making sure it's warm enough.

"Yuri i'm here to follow you to the shower, the older man says stark naked"

"This reminds me of something. Ah yes now i remember, when you came to Yutopia. Telling me you're here to coach me."

They both laugh at that precious memory.

"Perhaps it wasn't the best way to announce it, but it will be an interesting tale to tell our future children"

Yuuri nodded to the words.

Yuuri takes Victor's hand and hugs him tight.

"Right so please sit down so i can clean you properly"

Not wanting to argue and the fact he lacked strength. He lets out a pleasing sigh.

"It feels so nice when you clean me"

"Perhaps you should let me clean you more often?"

The younger man nods. A few minutes later they both get out of the shower to dry up and get dressed.

As it's almost time for them to head to the hospital.Yurio should be here shortly, he promised to look after Makkachin.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Seems the angry kitten has arrived.

The older man opens the door, "welcome Yurio!"

Suddenly Victor and Yuuri notices a change in Yurio's smell.

The two men look at the younger man.

"Ah fuck you can smell it can't you? I finally presented and now i smell differently. I want to talk about it.... if you let me... You both know how it is."

"I suppose you won't tell us you secondary gender now?" Asks Yuri.

"Regardless we need to head to Yuuri's check up" Says Victor.

"I'll tell you later, you don't need my problems at the moment. Just go now you two, everyone's worried!" Yuri more or less shoos them away.

"See you Yurio and thank you!"

Victor drives them to the hospital, where their personal doctor works.

The younger man feels decent atm, but the older man worries and fusses over him.

"Vitya calm down and take a deep breath!"

"It won't help when you're flailing around me, in fact it's stressing me out."

"How can you be so calm?"

Calm? Yuuri is slowly going crazy with worry, but one of them must be rational.

"I'm not calm at all the younger man says."

Working against one's anxiety is not exactly easy and the older man is impressed.

"Me flailing around, isn't helping is it? I'm sorry Yuuri, i'll try to behave"

"It's alright, but can you please take me to a toilet?"

"Something wrong?"

" I think i need to throw up"

Victor eyes around the corridor and finally finds a toilet.

"There's one." Victor points to the door left to them and Yuuri rushes inside to throw up.

The older man comes inside and gently strokes the younger mans back.

"Are you alright?"

"As alright as i can be, however i did not throw up all the food. Must count for something right? I do feel a bit weak"

Victor pours him some water and hands it over.

"Thank you Victor"

Yuuri gurgles the water and removing the disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Let's go Victor, it's nearly 9:30. I'm sure i'll need to do some tests prior to the visit."

"Now that you mention it i think he did say that. I can’t believe i forgot that!”

Victor leads Yuuri to the waiting room and a secretary greets them hello.

 

"Welcome Mr Yuuri and Victor Katsuki Nikiforov, to Dr Barinovs office, the doctor will be joining us in a moment."

"But he scheduled some tests to be taken before hand."

The secretary hands Yuuri a cup to pee in.

"Have any questions?"

"No i think i know what to do with this."

"After about 10 minutes a nurse will arrive and take a blood test"

"If you need anything just ask, otherwise take a drink and try to relax"

The secretary calls Dr Barinov to let him know the two men had arrived.

Yuuri had walked to the toilet, with Victor standing outside worried. This was something the younger man had to do alone, Yuuri was worried as it was.

Yuri steps out of the toilet and heads the cup to the secretary, not looking her in the eyes.

She gently takes and puts a label on it. The label states Yuuri's name, date of birth and secondary gender.

The younger man checked the label and wonders why, but shaked it off as something hospitals do.

The older man was sitting on the sofa again and the younger man sat down next to him.

"Everything went fine Victor, now we just have to wait"

"Umm Miss i can't help to notice you're staring at us, are you by any chance a fan?"

"Ah yes i am and forgive me for staring, i wasn't even aware that i was." The older woman blushed.

"Don't worry” They both ended up writing her autographs.

"Thank you i'm a huge figure skating fan, however would you please not tell the doctor? It was highly unprofessional of me.”

“You two are the most prominent figure skating couple after all. It's disheartening to see your husband isn't feeling well Mr Nikiforov"

 

"You're welcome miss and don't worry your secret is safe with us"

There's a knock on the door and in comes a nurse.

"I'm here to take a blood test from Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov"

"That's me, the younger man says as he rolls up his sleeve."

She gently takes some blood from the already pale man.

"Looks like we are done here, i'll take these two samples to the laboratory for tests. The tests will be analyzed as quickly as possible"

The two men nods and Yuuri's worry starts to bubble up in him.

"Excuse me sirs here's some papers your doctor would like you to fill in and he also let me knows he's about to arrive." Says the secretary.

 

Yuri and Victor fills in the questionnaire.

"You know i'll be with you the entire way. For better or for worse remember Yuuri?"

Their vows at the wedding had been their own. They had summed up everything and had vowed to stay with eachother and never leave.

The younger man nods.

Yuuri and Victor was done and they walk up with the papers.

"Thank you, the doctor will call for you shortly"

Shortly afterwards the doctor arrives to let them into the exam room.

Victor hovers over Yuri, while the doctor starts asking questions.

"Mr Yuri Katsuki Nikiforov, please sit down on this bed. I've already heard your symptoms from Victor, but now i would like you to explain them to me"

The younger man nods and tries to explain.

"I feel lethargic, nauseous and i have problems keeping my food down" He says with a shaking voice.

"So i take it you throw up?" The doctor takes notes and watches Yuri carefully.

"Yes but not all food, thankfully" The younger man sighs with relief.

"Anything else you can think off?" The doctor continues to observes and take notes.

"I think i've gained some weight too, which is odd cause of what i just said"

The doctor nods and takes notes.

“Mr Katsuki Nikiforov please lay down it’s time for a full body exam”

The doctor presses over his stomach who seems to have filled out a bit. Even though the younger man could barely keep any of food in.

"Doctor do think there's a chance i can end my season? Or is the season over for me?"

"Yuri have this feeling that he won't be able to skate anymore” Victor adds.

"Sirs i haven't gotten the test results yet, but I think I know what's wrong. But i will not start to speculate. Yuuri if i may call you that?"

The young man nods.

"It says you're using birth controls in your papers is that correct?"

"Yes or rather i was, i've stopped taking them two weeks ago."

"Yuuri felt they weren't working properly Victor adds. So i agreed, the chance of pregnancy is almost nonexistent in between heats."

Their doctor nods.

There’s a knock on the door.

"Ah it seems the nurse is here with your results, shall we take a look?"

The doctor reads the results confirming his initial thoughts.

"Based on the results, i got further questions."

"Doctor is Yuri alright? He's not going to die?" Victor asks with his voice trembling.

"Victor i want to know the results as much as you, but let the doctor speak."

Victor nods and looks at the doctor.

"Yuuri i think we need to change your birth control pills. They appear to not be working as intended."  

"I recommend you stop skating for now."

"Doctor what's wrong?" Yuri’s voice is trembling and he reaches out to grab Victor's hand.

"Just for this season, kids you're pregnant. Besides the arrival of your child, Yuuri is at the peak of his health.  It’s nothing that another 7 months won't fix."

Yuuri and Victor looks bewildered, wondering how in the world they managed this. Did they even want kids now?

"But i had birth control pills and we used condoms!" Exclaims Yuri in a panic, as if his words makes the truth seem less true.

"No we didn't Yuuri, i was rutting and forgot remember? I remember Yuuri briefly telling me to make you pregnant. Or as you put it, put a baby inside me."

Yuuri blushes as burrows his face in Victor's clothes. He could admit those thoughts got worse after they had gotten married. Shortly after they bonded.

"I knotted you plenty of times" Says Victor proudly.

"Please no more, i think the doctor got the picture already. Sorry doctor you know Victor has no inhibitions!"

 

The doctor chuckles and hands them pamphlets.

"Here's all you need to need to know, about being a pregnant male omega. Your options incase you want to abort the baby. I suggest you two take some time to think about this, but don't wait too long. If you decided to keep it you'll miss the end of this one and the next one. But you can make a come back, if you take good care of yourself"

The men nods.

"Is there any questions? I know i just dropped a bomb on you two"

"So when can you get me new birth control pills?" The younger man asks.

"That depends on your decision, you obviously take none during a pregnancy."

 

"Are you sure i'm pregnant?" Yuri is feeling stomped and need extra confirmation.

"Yes the tests are conclusive, both the blood test and urine test."

"We'll need to melt these news and then ask more questions"

"Before you go, incase you decide to keep the baby. Your prenatal pills and here's some medicine for your symptoms, they are mild. They are not known to cause any harm to the fetus, i would recommend salty crackers too. Good luck you two"

 

"Thank you they say in unison"

Yuuri walks outside in a daze and Victor isn't looking much better.

"Now what do we do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it was believeable!


	3.  Deciding their fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri tells Yakov the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things has been changed, i hope it's better than before.

The young teen who’s looking after Makkachin, is pacing around watching his phone.

_Yurio is wondering if they will call him, no this will be something they rather say eye to eye._

Makkachin had started to whine, noticing Yuri's nervousness that's now lacing the entire apartment.

"They've been gone for hours now Makka" The younger man says to the dog.

"How do you deal with your masters?"

The dog whines a bit as an answer, feeling Yurio’s emotions.

Yurio can hear the sound of the lock opening and slowly walks to the entrance.

 

"Welcome back" he says, while slowly studying the two older men.

They look dazed and so out of it, the younger boy assesses the situation.

Thinking that asking about secondary genders is a no go.

 

"I won't ask for help about my secondary gender, but i need to know. Is everything alright?"

 

Yuuri's mouth gapes and he looks at Victor.

"I think Yurio deserves an explanation, but don't tell anyone else please."

 

"I promise i won't"

"I'm pregnant and i am not dying. I’ll will gain weight and everything”

But a part of Yuri felt dead after hearing, this could be the end of his career.

 

Yurio is visibly shocked, but manages to grab his items and walks out.

He haven’t got a single clue what to tell the older men.

A part of the younger man, wished he had said something to tell shocked, would be parents.

But what did he know about babies? Nothing at all.

The air was suffocating him and the smell of despair. He hopes the two men could deal with this alone.

 

Now that they are alone with Makka, who sniffs at them and welcomes them home.

Yuuri and Victor are about to embark on a choice, that may haunt them for the rest of their life.

The two men, an alpha and omega.

Yuuri had looked up to the alpha Victor Nikiforov and somewhere wished he were perhaps an omega as a young teen.

Cause a part of him had hoped he could give him children. But the younger man always pushed away those thoughts.

It was just a teenage wish, but now that it certainly could come true.

They hesitate, can they become parents. Will Yuri be able to continue his career?

One of the most important questions is, will Yuri want to continue his career after?

There's tension between the two men. The questions are many and they struggle to come up with an answer.

 

Victors phone rings. "Hello? This is Victor Nikiforov Katsuki speaking"

"Hello Vitya, it's Yakov. Did you and Yuuri see the doctor?”

"Yes we did, we actually just came back" Victor adds.

Yakov picks up on Victor's hesitant words.

"So what's wrong with Yuri? Can he continue to skate? We are all worried over here, don't keep us waiting any longer!" Yakov is silently waiting for an answer.

 

"W.. who is it Victor?" Yuuri questions with his voice trembling.

"It's Yakov, what should i tell him?"

"Just tell him the truth, he needs to know after all and would you please turn on speakers for me? I won't understand the entire conversation. But i'll try to follow"

"I bet he will kill me" Victor is visibly worried, knowing his coach ain’t going to be happy.

 

The younger man sighs. The older man nods and obliges.

"I've got some news Yakov, but i'm not sure how you'll take it. He's not going to die, that i can assure you"

 

"But If he's not going to die? then what's wrong?" Yakov is clearly annoyed.

 

Victor is racking his brain to try find a good answer.

 

It takes Yakov a few seconds to connect Victors silence and the words.

"Oh my Lord! Don't tell me hes pregnant? Don't tell me you got him pregnant in the middle of a season!"

Yakov is furious by now, sure Victor has been doing a lot of crazy things before. But making his husband pregnant in the middle of a season, sure takes the cake.

 

"I didn't..." Victor's voice is clearly trembling.

 

"Oh for fucks sake Victor! How is he doing? You’re going to make me lose the last hair i’ve got!” Yakov grumbles on the other side.

 

"What is he saying?"Asks the younger man.

"He sounds really angry”

Yuri only understood the most simplest words, he and Victor mostly used english between them.

They both had been studying each other's languages, but with all the training it wasn't easy to find time to learn.

 

Victor becomes quiet, not knowing what to say and that only fuels the older man's thoughts.

 

"May i please speak with Yuri?" Victor hands the phone to Yuri.

"

This is Yuri speaking"

 

"Please don't tell me you're not pregnant??!!"

 

"I can't! Somehow Vitya managed to"

 

"AH! I can't believe you two!"

 

"We didn't exactly plan it. My season is over and there's not much we can do about it"

Yuuri is shaking almost crying by now.

 

"Sorry Yuuri you don't need this right now. Put the idiot back on the phone please"

Yakov tries to calm down a bit, as he realise that yelling won’t help at all. Even though it feels appropriate.

 

"Umm It's me again" Victor says in a puny uncertain voice, knowing that Yakov is beyond pissed off.

"Yakov, Yuri Is close to having an anxiety attack! What did you say to him?”

"My bad i wasn't thinking, but i think i have every right to be angry at you both off you.

I'm your coach and I’ve helped you coach Yuri too. You know ever since you decided to make a come back and coach. At least tell me you'll finish the season?"

Yakov hopes that at least Victor will continue, knowing that the man can be extra.

 

"Ah I fully intend to! Yuri wouldn’t like if i didn’t”

 

"Then come today, we have a lot to talk about" Yakov would prefer them to speak face to face.

 

"But what about Yuri? I can’t leave him alone!”

 

"Just bring him along Victor, but he's not allowed to skate."

 

"Yakov we haven't finished our conversation, on what we intend to do!" Victor says.

 

"Perhaps what you two need, is just to clear your heads. A break would do you two well. Don't forget to tell your spokesman, give them a heads up! They need to announce that you're not dying. The media is having a field day, with all kinds of theories. Anyways i'll see you on the ice Vitya" and Yakov hangs up.

 

The older man looks at his husband, "I'm really sorry for Yakov. He can be a little heated, however he needs me on the ice now."

Yuuri nods at Victor in acknowledge. He's albeit a little confused as well, only understanding minor bits of the previous conversation. The younger man had at least calmed down slightly.

"Do you want to follow me to the ice? He told me to say no ice for you however"

"I understand, it's fine" Yuri pouts, but agrees. He's carrying another life within him. Endangering the baby, sounded like a horrendous idea.

"But i can probably skate normal, just no jumps."

The older man looks tenderly at his husband, "I know this hurts you. I know how much you want to keep skating and how much you love the ice. But we haven't decided, if we are keeping baby or aborting it. It's better to be safe than sorry"

Victor tries to calm his husband, he can’t understand everything that’s going on in Yuri’s mind. But he’ll at least be the best husband he can be.

"I know, believe me i know it well. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if i did anything to hurt this baby. It's a part of us and just thinking about it makes me. "Nah i can't say the word, i can't think off it.." Yuri’s words trail off.

A little silence between them, As Victor comes and wipes the tears in Yuri's eyes.

"So will you come with me? Yakov suggested we come to the ice to clear our thoughts. He's probably right and he's going to be happy knowing i did what he said for once!"

The younger man laughs.

"He might, you don't exactly follow his instructions very often. You're my bad husband" Yuuri's snickers and smiles.

Victor starts smiling and laughing as well.

With the situation lighter, they decided to visit the ice skating arena. The older man needs his training, to keep it up. There's still some skating events left, like the world championship.

As they go smiling to the car, for once feeling like life ain't to bad.

"Victor you need to win that gold medal, for me and the baby".

"Sure thing sweetheart, anything for you and our future family" Victor is not aware of his own words and their meaning to his husband.

The younger man's eyes shine, tearing up to the older man's words. Perhaps having a baby won't be a bad idea?

He shakes off the thought, it's not a decision to be taken lightly. Though a part off him loves the idea.

"Hey you two are disgustingly happy" Yurio says sounding disgusted.

"Hey Yurio, nice to see you too"

"So have you decided to keep it?" Yurio looks expectantly at them.

"No but we got yelled at by Yakov about being irresponsible amongst other things"

Yurio grins, being quite amused.

"I was wondering what happened, Yakov looked quite angry" Yurio snickers.

"He made us realise something ,that we needed a break and think off other things.  So now we are here so Victor can skate"

Yuri looks around and sees the beautiful ice.

"I see, well good luck then" Yurio heads to the ice, grinning.

"Everyone get to the ice," Yakov screams at the top of his lungs

Victor steps on the ice, as Yuuri watches his every move. In his head he knows, he can't skate and he's alright with it.

The younger man made peace with his thoughts for now.

"Is Yuri still sick? If he's not why isn't he joining us?" Asks Mila.

"Unfortunately Yuri's season is over"

"He's not deadly ill, but the future of his career will be announced soon" says Yakov

"Let me say the rest Yakov" Yuri steps forward.

The older man nods.

"You'll be the first to know, we need some time to think"

"So please give us time and then we'll be able to answer every question" Yuri says while smiling brightly.

Victor stares at him in awe.

"Of course, i'm just curious but it's your life" says Mila

Later that evening the public is relieved, the Katsuki Nikiforov family spokesman has come out with the news. The news that Yuri is not dying and that in a few weeks there will be a press conference held. There everything will be announced.

 


	4. Dreaming away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri watching Victor skate, as he watches he writes a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing a lot, cause i wasn't happy with the flow.

Yuuri watches Victor skate and recalls the past. He writes his letter with words from the past and present.

Mila gasps.

"Wow Victor's skating is different? What's going on? It's like it's another person skating entirely!"

"You're right it's not like the usual, is it cause Yuuri isn't skating anymore this season?" Dimitri asks.

"Georgi would have probably cried, there's joy and so much love." Says the woman named Mila.

"I miss Georgi, but his awful injury and age made him quit." Says Yurio while contemplating.

"Even if he was a bit of a weirdo, i could always ask him for make up tips when i wanted to make Yakov freak out." Yuri grins. 

 

Meanwhile everyone is reminiscing about Victor's skating and Georgi.

Yuuri sends his love to his husband thru their bond. Spurring him on to greater heights, Victor had believed that ever since they met that fateful day.

That he has known they are true mates, or in other words soul mates. Their bond has grown even more since their visit at the doctor.

At first it caused a bit of a rift, but things feel different now. The younger man wants to see him soar! Win the gold for us both, we've made the decision haven't we?

This is your answer,that you'll do everything you can.

I can take it like that right? I mean i want too, but my anxiety is. No this is what we want.

 

 

Yuri's letter:

 

Dear Victor

 

I'm writing this as you skate. I remember when i first met you, well the day i remember.

 

You're never going to let go of the GPF banquet are you? Just thinking off it makes me blush. It's either the best or worst courting in history.

 

However you apparently loved it and came to court me. With the pretense of coaching me. It's no wonder you came onto me and were literally all over me back in 2016.

 

All those advances you made, i must have been blind. As if i would ever think that, The “Victor Nikiforov” would be interested in me.

 

Now i know that's wrong, oh so wrong. The baby in me speaks for itself. Biology is interesting, the baby is atm as a size of a prune.

 

My tummy has gotten bigger even, it's amazing as you would say.

I love your excitable voice Vitya, you're like a big child.

 

I hope to see your eyes sparkle and your heart shaped mouth. Our lives aren't perfect, like every other couple we have our ups and downs.

 

But Victor life ain't worth living, if it's too easy.

At first this baby felt like an obstacle, something to remove.

But this baby is a part of us, a link between us that can never be broken.

 

You're my true mate, without you i feel lost.

Even if i looked all around the world, i would never find someone better than you.

  



	5. Dreams of the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They think of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

"Victor, i won't let you quit now because of my pregnancy"

"But i want to stay with you!"

"Remember how i felt a few years ago?"Just by keeping you away from the ice?"

"Right, i don't want you to feel like that again" Victor remembers the night in Barcelona.

The younger man sighs in relief, he knows the older man is in his final stage of his career. Even the younger man know he may not be able to come back after giving birth.

The thought scares the younger man and the older man realises.

"Yuuri you're thinking about your own career now aren't you?"

"Yes i am, i may not be able to come back myself"

"You're worried the pregnancy may end your career? Remember  I'm here for you and i will help you in every way i can!"

"A bit but it will be fine, i hope" "I want this baby Victor"

Victor hugs Yuuri tight, "You know i'll love you baby or no baby"

Yuri nods with tears in his eyes.

"Yuri we need to talk about what we are going to do. Do you want to stay in Russia? You know i'll be really busy with skating and you know very little russian.  I'm afraid, that you'll just feel lonely when i train"

"So i was thinking you/i should go back to Hasetsu" Both of them has the same thought.

They smile at each other.

"Great minds think alike" Victor says and winks. "With your family near i can easily relax, knowing you would be taken cared off.”

“To be honest i don't want to part with you, but i'm scared of being left alone Victor. My hormones will without a doubt make my anxiety worse"

A lot of thoughts run thru Yuuri's mind

"Though i won't need to go there, until the later part of the pregnancy"

He really wants to stay with Victor, but it would probably end up being really bad for him.

The older man knows he won't be able to give the younger man enough attention. The skating season will take up most of his time.

"One more thing Yuri love, will you help me with next season's program?"

"I would love too, i have lots of ideas actually. I will make sure to drill your step sequences and make your last season a bang!"

"Yes sir" the older man says and chuckles.

"I'm serious! I'm not letting you end without the biggest surprise!"

"I don't expect anything less, we'll make a program that shows everyone who's the best"

A moment later.

"Would you look at the time, it's almost dinner time. Are you hungry?" Asks Victor

"Yes i could probably eat several plates. I think I want Katsudon!"

"Buy or make?" Ask the older man.

"I'll make it Victor, so let's go shopping."

The older man smiles, as Yuuri's katsudon is almost as good as his mother in laws.

After an hour at the shop they return home.

"Yuri is there anything i can do to help?"

"You can take Makka out for a walk and set the table. Have fun you two!"

_Victor nods and takes the leash. He goes for a walk while Yuuri cooks. My Yuuri pregnant and making katsudon, life can't be much better. This will be my last season for sure._

"Makka i'm a bit worried about becoming a father, but Yuuri is probably worse." "He and his anxiety, perhaps i should let Yuuri take you with him to Japan. Would you like that?" Makkachin barks as an answer. "We'll ask Yuuri later then if you can"

A moment later, a relieved Makkachin and Victor arrives back home.

"Welcome back you two. I missed you" There's tears evidently on Yuuri's cheeks.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"I just started crying for no reason, it's happy tears though. That we are finally doing this just hit me"

Victor hugs Yuuri tight. "You're my angel"

"I'm your crying angel then"

“Happily crying angel” the older man added.

"We were born to make history Yuuri!"

The younger man smiles and continues to cook. Yuuri is almost done and he can hear Victor's tummy rumble.

"Looks like someone else is hungry too"

"The walk made me hungry. What would you like to have to drink with our dinner? Alcohol free sake? How about alcohol free wine? Bubble water?"

"Bubble water, my tummy has been fine and i would like to keep it that way. Anyhow dinners ready! Let's dig in!"

"Vkusno!"

"You're embarrassing me and It's not as good as my mother's. But since i got a lot of time now, i will make sure to get better. I need to learn how to make more nutritious food, for our future family"

 

As they eat they breach the subject of the press conference. They spent hours discussing it, before Yuri decides to lay down.

As Yuri lays down on bed, the older man watches his husband. While gently stroking his belly.

“Hey little baby, listen to your daddy now and be nice to mama!” Yuri smiles.  Victor lays down next to Yuri and the younger man cuddles up to him. Their conscious fade and they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working reworking and then make more updates.


	6. The press conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreadfull day is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i recommend reading the previous chapters again!  
> The press conference!

Days later, it’s finally time for the press conference.

Victor and Yuri has been busy preparing themselves. Announcing everything to family and friends.

The time has come to tell everyone at the rink.

 

Listen up everyone! “We can finally tell you why Yuri isn’t skating.” Victor says with a cheerful voice!

“The reason why I can’t skate is, because we are expecting our first child!”

 

“Ooh a mini Victor or Yuri?” Says Mila excitedly.

Yuri lifts up his shirt to show.

“So you aren’t joking” Yurio says profoundly.

“The family is expanding. We’ll become four says Yuri”

“Four? Are you expecting twins?” Asks Mila

“No we are including Yurio”

“I’ll be the greatest big brother. To be honest i was suspecting that you were keeping the baby” Yurio smiles.

 

“We wanted to tell you all earlier, but we needed to decide what to do first”

“Good luck boys, with the baby and the press. We’ll be cheering for you both. Mila says with a smile.

 

A few hours later..

 

_“Everyone welcome to the Katsuki-Nikiforov press conference. We’ll answer any question you may have after the announcement._

_Regarding Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforovs ice skating season. It’s over, but rest assured that he's fine.” Says their spokesperson._

 

“As you all know my husband is an omega, due to this an unexpected miracle came into our lives. Now i’ll let Yuri continue”

 

“As Victor started stating. Me and Victor are going to become parents this autumn.”

 

“Questions may now begin, as per Mr Katsuki-Nikiforovs request” Their spokes person sits down behind them.

  


_“Hello Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, i have a question. Will you be able to make a come back after giving birth?”_

 

Answer: “I fully intend to do so, i feel i still got more to give in this

sport”

“Next question please”

  


_“You two mention unexpected surprise? So i take it the baby wasn’t planned?_

 

Answer: “No truth to be told, i was eating birth control pills.”

 

“Next please”

  


_This question is for Victor, will you continue to skate?_

 

Answer: I promised Yuri to continue.

_A follow question if i may?  What will you do after the season?_

 

Answer: “I’m not sure to be honest. It’s tempting to quit and take care of the baby. Coach Yuri if i can.”

 

“Next question”

 

_What do think of your husband's thoughts?_

 

Answer: “Very sensible, he's at the age to quit after all. It would make me happy if he were caring for our child”

 

“Next up”

 

_Victor will you skate at worlds?_

 

Answer: “Yes i got to skate for my future family. I’ve worked to hard, to just end the season early.“

 

Next question please!

 

_How do you two feel about about becoming parents?_

 

Answer: “We are very excited and we can’t wait to hold our little bundle! I hope the baby get Victor’s heart shaped mouth”

 

Last question everyone!

 

How will you support Victor when he skates?

 

Answer: “I will follow him to worlds. Next season however, i will go back to Japan for  awhile. So that Victor can focus to 100%”

 

“Thank you all for the attending our press conference. We hope it answers all your questions. I know you all probably have more questions but my Yuri needs a break now”

 

“Victor we got thru that somehow”

 

Shortly after the press conference, their phones go wild. Either by messages or phone calls.

 

“Amazing Yuri! So much response”

“Victor take my phone too, it’s simply too much”

 

Everyone simply wanted to congratulate the happy couple.

“Can we go home now” Asks the younger man.

The older man nods and leads his husband to their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the new chapters!


	7. Later that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After press conference fluff and a lot more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to redo my story about after checking where the world championship is the year 2019. I am happy with how it turned out however, building a bit on their background.
> 
> I've rewritten the chapters,basicly all from 1-4.
> 
> 4 is partly new and 5-6 are new. I also released a one shot that has Yuri and Victor announcing their news to the family!
> 
> The new chapter is already being written on. 
> 
> This chapter will be deleted as soon as i make the actual chapter 7.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

Around the time Yuri wakes up Victor had done lunch.

The older man takes the tray full with food to their bedroom. He quietly opens the door and asks: “Yuri are you awake? I made a simple lunch for us”

“Yes and i’m hungry” Yuri sits up, so that Victor can put the tray over his legs.

“Aren’t you happy we got these over our beds?” Victor smiles with a goofy grin. Yuri proceeds to take his fork and eats.

“Victor this is tasty and not too much spices, you remembered!” The younger man smiles and eats.

The older alpha is proud, in the back of his mind he had been worried. What if he can’t provide for his omega? What a failure he would be!

The younger omega what his alpha and reaches out a fork to him. “You don’t expect me to eat all of this do you? It must be at least 4 portions here”

“You got me, i did indeed do a lot of food. I want to eat with you after all, after being with you for years now. I can’t stand ever eating alone again”

“Victor thank you, thank you for being the best husband and alpha I could ever find”

“Yuri i should thank you! I’m not a typical alpha and I mess up often. I do worry about being a good father at times”

“You’ll be just fine, but if we do have our moments we must confide in eachother” Yuri smiles and continues to eat, with both in silence.

After they both finish the food, the younger man grab the older man. “Please come lay down with me, i just need to cuddle now”

Victor doesn’t waste any time and removed the tray and lays down.

“Do you know how proud i am of you?”

The older man’s face shines and nods with a big grin.

“That’s the confident Victor i know and love” Yuri scooch closer to Victor, sharing the heat with him.

“Yuri with our secret out, how do you feel?”

The younger man thinks for a moment before answering.

“I feel like bricks have come off my chest and i can’t wait to see the different changes in my body”

“The older man smiles, i want to see your belly grow larger and feel the baby kick”

Yuri smiles: I love you so much Victor, thank you for being my husband.

“I love you to Yuri, my life and love”

 

A few moments Yuri slowly drifts off to sleep.

Victor smiles and kisses Yuri’s head.

As the younger man sleeps, the older man considers himself very lucky. Being married to his lovely Yuri, that happens to be an omega. Victor was dead set on Yuri, no matter what his second gender was. So with a baby on the way, he was twice as lucky! No the number of luck, it couldn’t be written. His elation over the entire situation, he felt like life had just swept him off his feet. But he enjoyed it, he enjoyed life and love.

 

Victor picks up his phone, he had to take a picture to memorize this day. The day when he and Yuri had told the entire world of their future as a family. He takes a selfie of him and Yuri napping. He posted it on instagram, under the tag *Here’s Yuri napping, rough day* #afterpc #pregnant #tired #myloveandlife #yurikatsuki-nikiforov #Victorkatuski-nikiforov

The older man receives tons of likes and comments. Victor smiles and strokes Yuri’s hair. He notices that he has a message.

 

Chris: “Hey Victor, how are you doing? You two rocked that press conference”

 

Victor: “I’m exhausted and so is Yuri, but we’re fine. I’m currently making sure he sleeps. How are you Chris?”

 

Chris: “As fine one can be at the end of the season. Just the world championship left. A question about that when will you leave and go to Japan?”

 

Victor: “Japan?”

 

Chris: “Did you two forget that the World Championship is Japan? Saitama to be exact”

 

Victor: “I.. Me and Yuri had both forgotten, no wonder some people looked disappointed. We had so much going on, I know Yuri will follow me. We will stay at the inn then”

 

Chris: “Well with all going on i’m not surprised at all! So how’s Yuri holding up?”

 

Victor: He misses skating, but both of us are looking forward to becoming parents!”

 

Chris: You’re one lucky bastard, he's a gorgeous omega. He sure is special”

 

Victor: That he is, he's my love and life”

 

“Victor?”

“Yes my love?”

The older man looks at the younger man, who was obviously sleep talking.

 

Victor: “Chris i should go now, i seem to be disturbing Yuri”

 

Chris: “No problem take good care of him!  See you at worlds!”

 

Victor: “I will, today took a lot from him. He’s exhausted. Take care my friend see you at worlds”

 

The older man ends the conversation with his best friend. The world championship and slipped his mind and now he was racking his brain. He needed to find a good way to tell his husband, that he’ll be missing worlds in his own country. Victor actually felt guilty now, i bet Yuri and his countrymen had looked forward to this for years.

 

There’s another message from Chris.

 

Chris: “Before i go, i’ve decided that this is my last season.”

 

Victor: “Really? You’ll be missed! I promised Yuri next season too. I had my wish to skate with Yuri one more year. But with the baby i rather stay and help raising our child. I’m aware Yuri may not want to continue. But if it helps Yuri so he can continue”

 

Chris: “He’s lucky to have you. I’m not sure about you. But my body is hardly keeping it together anymore. So i will give it my best and try take that gold from you”

 

Victor: “Do your best! Cause i will, i won’t give it to you. But no gold is worth anything if your opponent gives up!”

 

Chris: “Yeah you’re right about that”

 

Victor: “How about we do ice skating shows when we end our careers?”

 

Chris: “Not a bad idea actually”

 

“Victor? What’s going on? You left my side and here i want to cuddle”

 

Victor: “Sorry Chris got to go love calls! Take care bye!”

 

Chris: “Haha say hello from me, take care bye”

  


“Sorry my love i hadn’t noticed i had moved ever so slightly” Victor leans in again and kisses and hugs Yuri.

The men starts to purr in utter bliss as an alpha and omega that are satisfied. “Life can’t be much better Victor” The alpha melts into a puddle, his omega has the power to take him out.

“Victor i love you”

“I love you too my Yuri love”

“You’re so sappy!”

“You make me sappy my adorable omega”

 

The day goes on dinner and sleep time. It seems the time just flies by, but with the love birds mostly spending time in bed.

  


The next day Victor wakes up early, he must train for the World Championship. He nudges Yuri.

“I have to get going to the ice skating arena now, if you’re up to it come join me later. If not there’s left overs in the refrigerator”

He leans into kiss the younger man, who nods and turns around to quickly fall asleep.

The older man chuckles and walks out for the day.

Outside lays pure and fresh snow and there’s still some falling. It’s like a winter wonderland postcard. Victor and Yuri had moved slightly away from where they used to live. It’s still close to the city, but there’s also a forest surrounding them. At first Yuri had protested that it was to expensive, it had about 6 rooms 4 baths and a huge kitchen. Victor had actually wanted an even bigger one! He envisioned lots of kids in the future and of course the entire Katsuki family could stay there. They still could but with less space. The younger man had argued with the fact that, they also had a japanese home. So the older man gave up with that for now.

 

Back in the present Victor shovels the snow off the car.

This would be so much more fun with our future child, snow ball fights! He thinks fondly, it’s surprising how fast one’s mind changes when they hear the word baby. Everything he sees reminds him of the things he could be doing in the future.

 

After a short drive Victor arrives at the skating arena, changes his clothes and heads on the ice.

“Hello everyone” Everyone nods and says hello back.

 

Victor looks at the beautiful sparkling ice, it’s untouched. There was a time when i thought you were my only love. That time has passed, but have no fear ice. I intend to let you meet my child in the future! Victor proclaims in his thought.

 

The older man removes his guards and steps onto the ice. He goes thru his program in his head and tweaks what is needed.

 

An hour later Yakov appears with Yuri.

 

“Good morning my sleeping beauty, i was hoping you would shower me with your grace”

“Vi..ctor you’re embarrassing me”

“Sorry love how are you doing?”

“I’m feeling much better, i even checked social medias. So far most of the comments are nice”

The younger man had been worried, he normally didn’t care to much about social medias. But he didn’t want Victor to be hated.

“Love, i knew they would take it well”

“But i couldn’t help worrying” Victor nods knowingly.

“Enough about my anxiety, let me see you skate”

“ Your wish is my command”

Yuri chuckles and watches the older man take to the center of the ice.

The music starts and Yuri turns around. Yakov had started the music just for his sake.

 

A few minutes later Victor and Yuri discuss about the fact that the world championship is Japan.

“In the back off my head i knew, i want to win gold at home. But the baby is far more important to me.”

“I was worried about that Yuri, Chris reminded me”

“It’s fine, i don’t regret the baby. Yes it’s unfortunate. To be honest i was freaking out about it after reading the comments.  So i called Yakov and he took me here.”

Victor hoos Yuuri tight, “Thank you for letting me be your rock”

“I agree we had issues with that before, but we’ve gotten better at it. We have the rest of our lives to work on it too”

 

Regrettably Yuri was upset about missing his chance of winning gold at home, Victor spent weeks trying to make him feel better.  

 

“Victor are you ready? The flight leaves in an hour!”

“My hair isn’t happy, trying to fix it”

The younger man goes into the toilet where the older man is. “Victor we can fix it at the airport” Yuri stares at Victor, “what’s with all this?“

“A surprise for you, it took a while to put together” Victor hands the gift to Yuri. “Thank you”

“Don’t thank me i just put it together, your friends got it for you. It should help with the plane ride”

Yuri smiles and looks at his gifts.

Victor reaches out his hand. “Come on Yuri it’s time to go, soon you’ll meet your mama” the younger man smiles with tears in his eyes.

 

Passengers flight # to Tokyo, it’s time to board..

  
  
  
  
  



	8. To the world championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backtrack a few hours… Time frame early march, the championship is from 18-24 of March.  
> As of now Yuri has entered the final week of his first trimester and he's feeling a lot better.  
> Morning sickness has subsided, the younger man is looking forward to go home to Hatsetsu.  
> Due to Yuri, Yakov has let them go sooner. But with a promise for Victor to train, as he will spend nearly 2 weeks in Japan prior to the championship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to know Yurio's second gender and Otabeks. Also this should be the longest chapter so far.

There’s a lot of eyes on them, as they enter the airport in St Petersburg.

The omega looks around himself, feeling uncomfortable.

“A lot of eyes on us Victor”

Victor hums and thinks out a plan. The alpha in him wants to run away with Yuri. “Come on Yuri let’s go into the toilets for now”

The younger man follows the older man.

“I’m sorry Yuri, i’ll call the others for help. It’s rough tough we are still the talk of the country”

“It couldn’t be helped Victor, but they don’t need to stare at us”

The older man is calling his coach, “Yakov where are you?”

“We are on the way! Yurio is so excited to finally go meet the Katsuki’s again. He keeps talking about katsudon?”

“Haha yes it’s a dish that mama Katsuki does. Between me and Yuri are in the toilet closest to the entrance”

“See you there then Victor, oh and take care of Yuri”

“Of course” With that Victor hangs up.

“Looks like we are covered, so you can just stay here and relax some love. Is there anything you want when they come back?”

The omega thinks “I want some ice cream and sandwiches”

The alpha writes everything on his phone.

Yuri leans closer to Victor and hugs him. “Thank you for noticing”

“No problem love, you should always feel safe with me”

 

Time seems to stand still, when a loud knock is heard.

“That must be Yakov, come on let’s go Yuri!”

Yuri nods and follows his husband. Outside is Yakov and Yuri, “It seems you need someone to rescue you” Yurio says with a grin.

“Yakov It seems we stand out too much, anything you can do with that?” Asks Victor.

“Use these clothes, as yours aren’t exactly subtle” Says Yakov.

Victor feigns shock.

Yuri laughs as he's changing clothes.

“Now that that’s done, Yuri you should go with Yakov and Yurio. I’ll go buy the food, but not to much there’s food on the plane after all”

They watch as Victor goes..

“Well that cover won’t work for too long, knowing my husband”

The other two can’t help to agree.

“So Yurio are you ready to go? Excited? I know my family is. You’re like family to them”

Yurio nods “It will be fun to come back”

They all idle chat a while. Before Yuri starts to get worried. “Victor is taking quite a long time, it’s almost time to board the plane”

“Yuri stay with older Yuri, i’ll go make sure he didn’t get lost. But he probably just got pulled away by some fans”

“Victor is not the guy that can stand in the shadows after all, i know Yakov. Go bring him back for me”

Yakov nods and the Yuri’s.

 

Meanwhile Victor is being held up...

“I’m really sorry ladies, but i got to go my husband is waiting for me”

“Please stay here, what do you see in that none russian male omegas? I’m sure we got better qualities”

“I’m sure you do, but  he's my soulmate. Nobody can replace him, besides he's having my baby”

The girl pouts and refuse to let him go and Victor has to stand nicely put. It wouldn’t be a good idea to get in trouble just before the world championship.

“Victor! Yuri is worried something happened to you. The plane is about to board as well, so hurry up! Sorry girls Victor has to go now.

 

Victor waves goodbye to the disappointed girls.

“Thank you Yakov, i really appreciate it”

“I did it for Yuri, he's a bit anxious”

The younger man nods at the older man and hurries back to his husband.

 

“Sorry love, i got hold up by some crazy fans and they refused to let me go”

“It’s okay, i wasn’t alone Yurio was with me. Just nobody can replace you”

Yurio looks at Victor and says thank you. It seems that while Victor was gone Yuri was treated as Yuri’s baby. As much Yurio saw them as a family, it was a bit too much.

 

Victor embraces Yuri. “I missed you Victor, don’t leave me again”

“I won’t unless i have too”

The omega smiles and purrs happily.

The alpha leads his omega to board the plane, with Yurio in tow.

“Have fun you three and safe travels”

“See you in a week Yakov with the rest of the team”

Yakov waves goodbye as he slowly walks out, thinking what a wonderful week this will be. Less drama and all.

 

They settle in and Yuri falls asleep quickly, it’s been a hectic morning.

As the plane takes them to Japan, Victor makes plans in his head.

He glances gently at Yuri and Yurio that’s sleeping and thinking perhaps he should join them?

Frankly the alpha could use the break and his family seemed to be fine.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

When the finally entered Japan, Yuri started fussing over Yurio. Sure he was 18 now, but Yuri’s omega instincts told him that Yurio was his baby.

“Yuri do you want to talk about your second gender with us this week? We got plenty of time and no distractions”

 

Yurio nods and he's relieved, it’s been on his chest for a while.

However no matter how he felt, what Yuri and Victor had gone thru had to take precedence.

Regardless of his feelings from the past, he regarded them as family and he was proud to be called future big brother of the baby growing inside Yuri.

However this meant that Yuri had taken him as his son and was now starting to dote upon him.

The older teen could handle that, he needed them as much they needed him.

 

“Yurio come with me, we’ve arranged another room for you. Get settled and we’ll talk just like we promised” Yuri says with a smile and heads off to his and Victor's room.

 

“Victor thank you for taking me home, St Petersburg is home too. But this is my childhood home”

“Anything for you love. About our home, your parents gave me an update.

They said it’s progressing nicely and that it should be done by the time the little one arrives”

“I want to to go see it, can we Victor?”

The older man nods. “To be honest i am as excited as you love. In that house we live comfortable and if we want to expand in the future.

We’re however forbidden to go into the baby room, it’s a surprise”

The omega touches his belly “You know it feels more real now, i can’t feel it yet. Too soon for that, but i can’t wait for it”

The alpha gazes lovely at his omega “I can’t wait to feel our baby”

Thankfully we got some off time, i’ll be with you for as long as i can. Early training season then..” Victor didn’t want to think about leaving Yuri.

“Yuri about my gala, i want to use one of your old routines if that’s okay?”

“You made them so i don’t see why not”

The older man smiles.

 

“Knock knock”

 

“That must be Yurio, come on in. To be we couldn’t stay at the house, it’s not done yet” Says Yuri.

“I don’t mind staying here, it feels like home. Ever since the Hot Springs on Ice back in 2016”

“You know you always have a home here Yurio” Yuri says with a smile.

“I suppose so it feels nice. I may be 18 years old now, but you two have supported me for years.

In every possible way, especially when my grandpa got sick.

But this isn’t why i am here now, can i please talk about my second gender now? I want some tips, i’m a bit of a later bloomer.

I’m actually an omega, to be honest most suspected i was an alpha. But no, when i found out i was devastated.

I felt my life was over, but then i saw you two. Perhaps being an omega isn’t that bad, to be able to give it’s a blessing isn’t?”

 

“It truly is, Yuri and i are fortunate be an omega and alpha couple.” Victor says with a smile.

 

“Otabek Altin is an alpha and i’m afraid he’ll see me different now. I don’t know how to tell him.

So i’ve kept my distance and it seems he's worried about me. Do you think you could be with me when i tell him?”

 

“Of course, we’ll beside you. We know he cares for you, however the difference is that you may attract him now.”

 

“What if we aren’t compatible? Maybe he’ll hate my scent!”

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that now, your first task is to just tell him the truth.

I found Yuri’s scent the nicest, when i first sniffed his scent it felt like home” Yuri nods to Victor.

“Yes Victor smelled right, like i found my rock”

 

“It’s that easy? If he smells right, i could? Ah this is embarrassing talking about now”

 

“So what if you consider him more? It’s only natural, omega’s and alpha’s attract each other. The question is do you want that to happen?”

 

“I’m not completely against it, i’m just not used to being an omega yet” Yuri looks a bit worried and full of anxiety. 

“You mustn't let being an omega take over your life. Victor helped me, prove omegas can do everything alpha’s can do.

So don’t discredit yourself, sure there will be assholes trying make you submit. But you’re still the same person Yurio!“

 

“I know, but i’ll have to work harder now, i can’t live on old merits. Plus my body has changed a lot of these few years”

Yurio has been struggling for a couple of years now, puberty hit him hard. He has finally been able to work things out with his body. The teenager has high hopes to at least medal.

 

“Is there anything else?”

“No i’m okay now thanks for listening” The older man nods and smiles, everyone is feeling a lot more relieved.

“I feel as if i can do better at worlds now thanks!” Yuri smiles, perhaps life isn’t so bad he thinks.

 

“Yuri,Vicchan and Yurio lunch is ready!”

“Oh it smells like Katsudon! Mama thank you, been far too long”

“It’s to celebrate! You’re home, the baby and the world championship” Mama Katsuki says with a huge grin. So welcome home!

 

 


	9. Fate changes a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari is a bit evil, Victor is being extra and Yuri is worried. But it's mostly fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this i think it's one of my longest chapters.

“So Victor would you like to know one of Yuri’s biggest secrets?” Mari says with a huge grin.

Yuri wants to hide under the table while Victor can’t wait to hear this. The alpha nods, this got to be good.

“My brother always wanted to have your babies, i didn’t feel the need to say this earlier. But since it’s happening why not?”

 Victor looks at Yuri for confirmation, with a smile forming on his face.

 “She’s right, even before my status as an omega was revealed. But can we can change subject now?”

The omega just wants to dig himself a hole and stay there.

“But Yuri i want to know more” The alpha whines needily.

 

Mari ends up spilling everything regardless of Yuri’s words. After an embarrassing evening of fun and laughter.

The two jetlagged men return to their bedroom, where they promptly fall asleep.

Victor wakes up in the morning with Yuri purring happily in his arms.

The alpha can’t find it in his heart to wake up the omega. Lulled by the purr Victor falls asleep yet again.

The next few days are spent relaxing and training for World Championship.

* * *

 

 

An afternoon a few days after they came to Japan. Yuri had decided to ask Victor for something.

“Victor do have time to follow me to the doctor? I’ve set a time, it’s time for a check up and as Japanese citizen. I figured i could do it at home”

 The older man hums at his husbands words, seemingly in other thoughts.

“Where you even listening? The doctor said we could even see the baby” Yuri tries to get the older mans attention.

Victor's eyes get bigger. “What how?”

“Yuuko told me all about it, we can see the shape”  

Yuri hopes Victor will follow, even the omega knows his alpha is very busy at the moment.

The alpha’s eyes sparkle. “You know i want too, when is the time? I’ve got training, but i’ll squeeze you in anytime”

“We’ve got time in the afternoon, my mother squeezed us in. An old friend of hers” Yuri says with a smile tinged with uncertainty.

Victor smiles back and hugs Yuri, “I won’t miss it for the world, nothing can stop me”

Yuri has finally entered his 2nd trimester and his body is starting to fill out somewhat. It’s not to noticeable, but the omega’s family can tell.

The younger man isn’t to happy filling out, but older man however is happy to have more to hug.

The alpha continues to spoil his omega husband.

“Come on Yuri let’s get up! I’ll help you get dressed” He's eager to start his day, after hearing the great news.

“Thanks Vitya” Yuri don’t really need any help yet, but he just can’t say no to his husband puppy dog eyes.

So he’ll entertain the alpha’s protective side.

“Yuri come on! Let’s go” Victor is grinning and Yuri can’t help to smile as well.

“Victor i’m hungry” Yuri pouts.

“Here” Victor holds out a couple of sandwiches.

“Mama made this for us, she figured since we slept in. There’s no way she would let her grandchild go hungry”

Yuri picks the food and starts eating, watching Victor drive them to the clinic. Moments later they arrive.

“I’m so thankful for GPS” Yuri laughs at Victor's words.

 

“So this is the clinic, looks rather sweet. Mama said it was specialised for omega mothers to be” Yuri looks outside.

The two men walk inside.

“Welcome, you two must be Katsuki-Nikiforov. Have a seat, the doctor is on his way” The nurse says cheerfully.

“Is there anything we need to fill in?” Asks Yuri unsure of what to expect.

“No the russian doctor of yours has sent everything we need.

So the doctor has studied everything prior and everyone in this clinic is either an omega or a beta”

The alpha and omega are relieved.

“This way we can focus on your prenatal care and take a look at the baby.

However you're still have a few weeks before your big check up. The doctor made an exception for you however”

The two men perks up. “We really want to see the baby” Says Victor excitedly.

“Exam first and then an ultrasound” The nurse leaves with a smile.

The omega doctor enters. “Hello Mr Katsuki Nikiforov. At first let me introduce myself i’m Nakai Kenta, i’m your doctor while you’re in Japan. I will supervise your pregnancy”

Yuri and Victor bows to the doctor.

“Thank you for having us! I appreciate it” “I do too. Victor chirps in, my husband is not to fond of crowds. Unless it’s on a ice skating rink!”

The omegan doctor smiles. “Shall we check our your weight? Just get up on this scale”

Yuri does as the doctor says, he hasn’t stood on a scale for a few weeks. Knowing he had gained weight.

“Your weight is good, you’ve gained well considering what i read in your papers. Keep this up and you’ll keep being in your prime. You intend to keep skating correct?”

“Yes i do, i will start training a few months after birth. I train now as well”

“Ah yes i see this in your paper, i’ll contact a health special list for you here. You’ll need different techniques later on, this will ensue the health of you and the baby”

“This is great news Yuri”

The omega nods. “But there’s a chance that i will gain more and have issues losing the baby weight”

“But love you’re a fighter, there’s no way you’ll give up”

“Your husband is is right to be worry, it can be difficult to lose baby weight. Trust me i speak from own experience.

But with the correct help, it’s definitely possible. Plus your athlete's body prior to pregnancy helps”

The doctor writes down notes and discuss options for the couple.

“Are you two ready for the ultrasound now?” Yuri and Victor nods eagerly.

 

The doctor smiles and tells the younger omega to lay down. Yuri wastes no time to lay down. “Careful love” The omega just watches his alpha.

“You do know my workout sessions are more intense than this”

The omegan doctor laughs at the married couple. “This may a bit cold Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov” The doctor says as he applies the gel on Yuri’s stomach.

“But this will allow us to see the baby, with the help of this doppler”. The omega shivers slightly, but then forgets it as he sees the monitor.

They both stare in awe at the tiny life. “Look Victor, that’s our baby. Can you hear the heartbeats?”

 “I can, I never knew heartbeats could sound so wonderful! The sound of the life we created together” The men returns to watch in silence.

This is the doctor's favorite moment regarding expectant couples, the glimmer and tears in their eyes.

The alpha and omega are in their own world, watching that tiny little life.

The doctor takees measurements of the fetus and takes a photo.

“Here you go Mr Katsuki Nikiforov, the baby’s first photo”

The two men coos over the photo. “Thank you doctor, we’ll treasure this” Says Yuri while watching Victor going over the top over the photo.

“So is there anything you two would like know? Besides pregnancy care, we answer any questions you could possibly have. We strive to give first timers the best knowledge.”

Yuri looks at Victor. “This is your chance to find out, i know you want to help me out as much as possible”

“Is there anything i can do for Yuri? I want to help him out as much as possible”

“Make him feel safe, join him in making a nest . If you can’t make sure to send him scented items, this will make him feel like you’re right there next him.

Have you started nesting yet? If not you’ll start soon” The doctor looks at Yuri.

“I’ve started to get the urge to do it, tried to push it away. But i suppose i could start doing nests, if it helps me.

To be honest i thought something was a bit wrong with me” Yuri smiles feeling relieved, knowing it was normal.

“Thank you doctor, i will do my best to make Yuri feel safe” Victor says with the biggest heart shaped smile he could muster.

“What can i expect from the pregnancy? More than i already felt” Yuri asks curiously.

“Mood swings, swollen body parts and at times extreme libido. As i said you’ll build more nests and would rather stay in there to gain strength, you’ll become more protective of your tummy. I’ve seen extreme cases of omegas going..”

Victor looks at the doctor and tells him to cut it. The alpha knows that the omega will worry anyhow and there’s no need for doctor to scare him.

The doctor notices and changes the subject. “But with the advanced technique and more common knowledge.

We have excellent care for omegas, thanks to you Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov. You’ve made omega’s more known and for that i thank you”

The younger omega blushes, he really didn’t think he had done anything special.

“Your future children will benefit from it, there’s even research for finding out your second gender earlier. But now i’m just blabbing excuse me. Any other questions?” The doctor notes.

“I suppose finding out 2nd gender would be good to some, but i rather let or kids have the save chances before it’s time”

“I agree Yuri, others might use their 2nd gender against them” Victor wanted all his kids to have the same chances in life.

“I’m going to ask a relatively personal question, the doctor in russia hadn’t even asked. When did you have your first rut/heat? I can give approximately timing on theirs”

“I was 16 when i had my first rut” and “I was 20 when i had my first heat. Yuri adds. I’m a late bloomer and Victor is my first”

“So the child can either be early or late, but i believe around 18 would be a good guess”

The doctor proceeds to clean Yuri’s belly. A nurse steps in and the doctor hands her the notes” “Gentlemen the papers will be copied and rewritten”

“Are we done doctor?” Yuri asks.

Victor smiles, he's done a great job keeping his omega healthy. “I’ll make sure he stays that way” He says in a proud voice.

“Yes love you’re a great attentive alpha” Yuri says with a giggle.

“I’m hurt Yuri! Am i not good enough?”

“Of course love, you’re a great dramatic alpha”

If the doctor hadn’t know for long they had been married, he would have guessed 10+ years. Their bond is something special. “It’s good to know my patient has a loving alpha husband. Everything is good, the baby is developing in time. You’re in top shape. So for now we are done, you’re both welcome in a few weeks for an extensive check up”

The older and younger men walks out of the clinic happily, holding the baby photo close to their hearts. “We already love you so much. We can’t wait to meet you!”

Look at what fate brought them and it will change everything they know..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to imagine how it is for expectant couples, mind you i've never become a parent. So i try to do research and if anything it's inaccurate well, forgive me if so.


	10. Shopping spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't take Victor too a baby shop! As Yuri will find out :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit off a filler i suppose. But i just wanted to write this, soon the world championship is upon us. The story will speed up soon.

Yuri and Victor returned to the in shortly afterwards. “Love will you come with me?” Asks Victor.

“You’ve got ice practice don’t you?” Victor nods. “I’ll go with you, nothing will stop me”  

“Wow so much drama from my Yuri” The omega laughs “It’s because of the baby and i guess i spent too much time with you” The younger man says while blinking.

“You hurt me love! I’m not that bad” “You just proved my point Victor” The alpha just smiles and kisses his omega.

The older man goes to get his bag. They slowly walk to Hasetsu ice castle, taking in the environment. “I missed this Victor” “Me too love, come on let’s go inside”

Victor changes and Yuri watches. “Do you like what you see?” The omega nods and licks his lip. Victor chuckles.

“You’re literally eating me up. Watch me more love, don’t take your eyes off me. I promise you i’ll give you what want later” Victor winks at his husband.

Yuri purrs and smiles “I can’t wait”

 

“Yuuuuuuri! How are you doing today?” “Yuuko i’m fine, morning sickness is almost completely gone. How are you?”

“I’m okay, the triplets are wearing me out. Be lucky you ain’t getting triplets”

Yuri turns to look at Victor. “He’s looking good, you should be proud” Yuuko says with a smile.

“I feel a bit stupid though, i forgot about the WC being in Japan”  

“It’s okay Yuri, a baby is a blessing. Sure they might be upset now, but when they see your baby. Trust me they’ll forget all about it” Yuuko says with a smile

“Does babies have special powers?” “Yes their sweet faces can melt most people” Yuuko says while giggling. The male omega laughs at his childhood friends words.

The alpha whistles “You’re not looking at me Yuri” Victor says with a pout.

“Sorry Yuuko he demands my attention”

“Don’t worry about it, i got to get back to the reception” The female omega walks away waving.

“Sorry my dear husband, we were discussing pregnancies and babies” Victor nods and grabs Yuri in for a kiss.

”Bad omega, you promised to watch me” “Come on seduce me with your skating Vitya”  The alpha nods and continues, wanting to perfect his craft.

“Yuri i think i am done now, let’s get home i worked up an appetite” The older man looks up to see the younger man eating snacks.

“Did you record as much as you could?” “Yeah i set the camera and i’m sending it to Yakov as we speak. He’ll call as soon as he checked thru everything”

Victor moves to the dressing room. “I’ll go shower now Yuri” Yuri watches Victor go, that’s a fine ass and Yuri imagines grabbing it.

Just watching the alpha made the omega all hot and heavy. Their night was spent in full bliss, as they ravished each others bodies.

* * *

 

 

Several days later the two men flies to Saitama. It’s not that far from Kyushu, but Victor wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I don’t want us cramped inside a train” Says the alpha with sass. The omega knows that the alpha won’t take no for an answer.  

"Yuri your mother told me about a baby shop, want to go visit?" The omega nods with a glimmer in his eyes.

"I was about to ask if we could" The alpha smiles. "Here's the name" Victor shows it to Yuri. "I think i know where it is, just follow me"

The omega walks with excitement, with his alpha in tow. "Look there it is" The omega points to a baby shop.

The two men steps inside, there’s a petite older woman standing by the counter.

 

“Welcome sirs, is there anything i can help with. Just say the word”

“We’ll just look around a bit” Says Yuri.

The older woman notices the two slightly confused men.  

“Excuse me i think we need help after all” Yuri smiles apologetic.

“Anything specific you’re looking for?”

“Some cute and adorable clothes” Victor is eager to find cute dresses! He’s decided no matter the gender there will be dresses.

“How old is the child?”

“Oh no it’s not born yet, i’m still carrying it. Just about 4 months a long” Yuri says slightly embarrassed.

“Ah now i remember where i’ve seen you, you’re Katsuki-Nikiforov Victor and Yuri” The omega and alpha nods.

“I’ve just recently started smelling differently, with Victor acting a tad bit differently” Victor pouts  “I can’t help it, it’s my alpha gene”

The playful banter of the two married men are amusing and older woman laughs quietly. “Are you shopping for a girl or a boy?” The clerk asks.

“We do not know and we aren’t interested, we like the element of surprise” Says Yuri.

“I hope it’s a girl Yuri, i can dress her up in cute clothes” Victor grins with thoughts of glittery dresses.

“I just hope it’s a healthy baby and i bet you’ll put dresses on a boy as well. My dramatic alpha” Yuri winks to Victor.

Victor pouts  “Genders are irrelevant!” His husband nods.

“Well i have a perfect thing for you two” The woman goes to get a special outfit. “It’s a copy made off your former ice skating suit”  

The two men watches the little clothing in amazement.

“It’s made due to the world championship being here in Saitama, as a tribute for you Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov.  

“Yuri this is perfect!” Victor's eyes sparkles. “We’ll definitely take that one, Yuri you can’t stop me!” The omega snickers, like he even could stop his alpha.

“Let me also show you two gentlemen more clothes” The store clerk picks out several gender neutral clothes and the dresses Victor wants to see.

The couple picks out several one-pieces, body suits and dresses.

“Do you have a delivery service? If we ever want to order clothes?” Asks Victor, he's impressed with all the tiny clothes.

The older woman hands the men a card. “Here’s all the details and we also make custom clothes” The alpha and omega nods.

“We’ll be in touch i’m sure” Yuri laughs. Waving goodbye they leave the store excitedly.

 

“Now that that’s done, let’s head back to the hotel and relax” Yuri nods and they slowly head back to the hotel.

“It’s a good thing we don’t have to worry about taking all these clothes out of the country. You sure went on a shopping spree Victor” Victor grins “I wanted to get more even, but thanks for stopping me. We probably bought to much as it is” “Where is Victor and what did you do to him?”  “Even i can tell when almost half of our room is full with bags. I love you Yuri and I love you to Victor”

After settling in the room, they head to bed. “I’m sleepy, i won’t make it to the dinner without a nap”

“Love sleep, it will be a hectic night” The omega falls asleep in his alphas arms, dreaming of the day.

A few hours later Victor's phone rings. “Hey Victor is everything set to go for tonight?”

“Hey Chris, yeah Yuri is having a nap atm”

“hey Victor who's that?” Yuri asks sleepily.  

“It’s Chris, he's just calling about tonight's dinner”

Yuri stretches as he gets out of bed. “I feel a lot better now” The omega smiles softly.

“Chris Yuri is awake now and feels up to it. See you guys later”

“We’ll see two at the hotel” Says Chris.

“They’ll show up later at our hotel, but for now let’s focus on you waking up shall we?”

Victor nibbles on Yuri’s ear and kisses him. Yuri smiles softly.

“Trying to wake you up, is it working?” The omega nods.

“Care to wake me up more? I’ll need a shower for tonight anyways. They won’t show up for hours. We've got plenty of time” Yuri says with a glint in his eyes. 

"My my yuri has been nsatiable lately"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i haven't written any sexy times. Just implied but if anyone is intressted i could.


	11. The dinner and the short program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and the short program...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly i spent hours trying to find the perfect song in my eyes for Victors short program. Marriage and love. Eternal love if you wish.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU  
> I'm also giving some backbone to their wedding. Perhaps not as fluffy, but Victors love declaration!

The omega had fallen asleep after their sweet moment.

 

>   I remember the day you danced into my world. When your beautiful brown eyes looked at me and then you asked me to be your coach. I still can’t believe how lucky i am, to find the perfect love for me. The fact that you’re an omega, it’s just an added bonus. I knew that you’re the one regardless of second genders. The baby is a miracle, you’re both my miracles. Victor sighs happily as he thinks.

 

Victor spends the next minutes talking selfies of his omega. The alpha notices the omega holding a hand on his tummy. Victor gently put his hand over Yuri’s tummy. The younger man stirs and wakes up and instinctively put his hand over Victor's. “ Victor i love you” “I love you to Yuri” The omega yawns and slowly opens his eyes and looks at Victor. “ Something you need love?” Yuri nods “I would like a piece of chocolate and a massage”  Victor nods and slowly gets up from the bed. “Yuri is it in your backpack?” “Yes bring the entire thing, i got a surprise for you” The alpha’s eyes sparkle, as he goes to get the backpack. The older man hands the backpack and the omega quickly looks for the chocolate. Yuri picks up a tiny box. “Here open it, i hope you’ll like it” Inside the box Victor finds a bracelet, with a baby jewelry, ice skating skates and snowflakes. “This is precious Yuri”

“It’s for good luck, from the baby and me” Victor leans in to kiss Yuri senseless. “Thank you love, i’ll treasure it” The omega smiles, i know it won’t change that i can’t skate with you. But a little part of me will be on the ice with you” The alpha smiles and nods. “Tomorrow skate and make us proud” “I will do 110% for you Yuri”

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Yuri and Victor are ready to head out. The limousine is waiting for them. Chris and Pitchit arrived, to come pick them up.

*knock knock*

“Hello lovebirds, ready to go?” Says Chris with Pitchit in tow. The two men nods and follows down the elevator. The omega’s tummy rumbles and Yuri starts blushing. “Looks like we need to hurry to the restaurant”  Says Chris with a wink. “Don’t worry babe, the baby is making you more hungry” “It’s still embarrassing Vitya” The older man picks up Yuri’s hand and holds tight. “Yuri i’m still trying too come to terms with the fact that my best friend is having a baby” “Likewise here, but Victor i’m fully behind you and if you ever need a babysitter” Says Chris. “No offense but i think i rather ask Pitchit, but Chris you can as well” Says Victor while half laughing. “Ouch that hurt, but i suppose i would do the same” Chris says with a wink. Everyone laughs. “I would be honoured to come babysit in the off season” Says Pitchit.

 

“Wait up driver, our friends are here. Yurio and Otabek is close by, let me call them” The older alpha calls Yurio and they shortly arrive at the door. “Welcome Yurio and Otabek” Victor hands fizzy drinks”

“So a limo?” “Anything for you my love, i would give you the moon if i could!”

“Victor you extra sap” Chris and Pitchit laughs and rest joins in.

“Yuri loves even my extra qualities” Victor pouts

“Not like he has a choice now” Pitchit points to omega’s tummy. “Is that visible?” Yuri asks unsure. “Not really” Says with a sly smile. “So a little then?” Yuri says with a pout. “I love your little baby bump Yuri love. Hello my little baby, be nice to mama ok?” Yuri blushes and wishes the ride was over. “Sorry love i went a bit overboard” Victor looks genuinely sad for upsetting his mate. Victor whispers in Yuri's ears. “Is everything okay?” “Just hold me tight” Yuri says with affection.

“Excuse me sirs we are finally at the restaurant” Their driver for the evening says.  

The older alpha walks out first, taking the older omega’s hand. Yuri’s eyes go wide, this is without a doubt one of the most famous places in this area.

“Wow Victor, how am i supposed to pay for my food?” Pitchit worriedly looks inside his wallet.

“There’s no to worry, it’s a celebration! There’s no need to worry, cause i and Yuri will pay for it” The older alpha smiles and looks at his omega who nods. “Yes it’s to celebrate life, love and having fun!” Yuri smiles.

“If it’s a celebration let’s not disappoint Victor and Yuri! Let’s go!”

 

They slowly walk to the hostess, “We are the Katsuki- Nikiforov party”

“Your table it set a waiter will come and take you your table”

“Hello sirs, your table is this way” The waiter leads them to a table far off, for extra privacy.

Everyone is taking in the sight, the table is nice and chic. Their waiter arrives with alcohol free drinks.

“As per request from Victor Katsuki Nikiforov no alcohol” The waiter leaves them with menus.

“What can i say, tomorrow we’ll have competition” Everyone nods at Victor's words.

“I’m not even allowed to drink alcohol” “What we don’t get no dancing tonight?” Chris grins deviously.

“I wouldn’t i got the baby to worry about” Victor ponders.

“You wanted to skate the other day”

“Only during my week moments. But you can understand can’t you?” Victor nods at his husband.

“We all have weak moments, or that time we weren’t allowed to skate due to injury” “That’s true, Yuri is the baby growing well? “Pitchit the last time we saw the doctor, everything was right on schedule. After the World Championship we are due for a big check up”

“I’m so excited Yuri! I want to see how much it has grown. I hope the baby looks like you love”

“Vitya the baby should have your beautiful eyes. I love them so much, they are like pools of water” Yuri speaks with a lot of passion.

“There’s Yuri the fan boy showing” Pitchit grins and nudges Yuri.

“Well i used to be a fan, but now he's my husband”

“So Yuri my friend you hit the jackpot”

“I disagree Pitchit, i did. Yuri is the love of life and i wouldn’t change a thing.”

During the conversations their food had arrived.

The older omega literally drools over his dinner. The older man digs and feels eyes looking at him. “Victor why are you staring at me?” “You look cute digging in” Victor says while sliding over some of his food for his mate. “Awww that’s sweet Victor is feeding his mate” Yuri can feel his cheeks getting warmer, but they are correct. It’s in alphas best interest to keep his pregnant omega well fed and happy. Yuri smiles at his husband, “Victor you don’t need to give me your food” “Anything for you love” “I can always order more if i need” Victor pouts. “Okay you can order more i’ll just eat your food then” The others eat in silence while Victor fusses over Yuri. They speak of many other things, but the married couple it was their night.

  

At the world championship, Victor is one of the favorites with Chris in tow. Yuri and Otabek has been said to have chances. With Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov gone, it opened up for the others. The omega were the favorite, up until the pregnancy was revealed. A lot of people in the figure skating world were shocked. The omega had succeeded the alpha’s wildest dreams.

* * *

 

Victor and Yuri step into the ice skating arena. “Are you nervous Victor?” Yuri looks at Victor. “No i’m excited, i can’t wait for people to see me skate for us three” Victor says with a wink. “Vitya are you ready? Time to stop slacking now” Yakov asks with the rest of the skaters in tow.

Not everyone of his skaters have qualified. Only Victor and Yurio, of the male skaters. Mila from the female, with upcoming junior female skater Natalya Osimova. Who’s said to become the next star from Russia. “It’s Victor!” Natalya’s dream is to become the female version of Victor, just like Yuri she started to skate competitive due to him. The young omega slowly turns to Yuri. “You smell different, like Victor and you merged”

“That’s cause Yuri is carrying my baby” Victor tells Natalya in russian. “I remember that was in the news, sorry i forgot” Victor nods “It’s alright” “Natalya let’s Victor go now, he needs to get ready for warm up” The female omega nods and waves good bye.

“You got a sweet fan there” Yuri says with a smile. “That girl is Russia’s future, Mila is still going strong. Anyhow time to get going now” The omega follows. “Hey Katsuki-Nikiforov, to bad you can’t join us” Can be heard from several fellow ice skaters. “I’m okay, life is pretty good, i’ll be back as soon as possible” Some of the alphas raises their eyebrows and looks at Victor.

“I may be his alpha, but we are equal. Yuri wants to continue and i won’t stop him. I can’t possibly the only alpha that feels this way? I would  be a monster to keep the world away from the beauty my husband is” Some of the alphas clap their hands in agreement. “Now please let my mate be” Victor says with a firm and determined voice. Everyone vanishes from their vicinity. “Maybe this was a bad idea” Yuri feels a bit insecure. “Nonsense love, just stick to me. You’re safe cause we are mated, or they wouldn’t allow you in here” Yuri nods and helps Victor pack up. “Here’s your short program clothes. Everytime you wear it, it takes my breath away”

The costume is an exact replica of of Victor's wedding tuxedo with glitter and rhinestones. White and with a pink west. A tribute to their wedding. Victor had even fixed a different wedding march for their wedding, anything to surprise his Yuri. The omega had the same kind of tuxedo, but with a blue west. Their programs intertwined with each other and Victor felt lonely without his husband. “I wished i could wear it for our first anniversary. But i’ll be about 8 months pregnant by then” Victor smiles “I’ll live i think, you’re after all carrying our child. We can wear something comfortable, it’s the date we remember not the clothes” “Can i do you hair?” “Sure love but let me change first”  The omega nods and starts packing up the makeup and brushes. The alpha returns “I’m all ready to be dolled up” Victor winks. Yuri smiles and gestures Victor to sit down. The younger man works his magic, as the rings glimmer in the light. The omega finally pulls out the bracelet and kisses it for good luck. “Thank you my star, i know with your luck nothing is impossible” The pair smiles.

“Hmm sorry to bother the moment, but Mr Katsuki.Nikiforov it’s time for your group to warm  up” “Let’s go handsome! The baby and i will cheer for you” Victor nods “Take good care of my husband now” The official nods and takes Yuri to his seat. Down on the ice Victor kisses his ring and Yuri does the same. The omega watches with excitement as the alpha takes the ice. Victor looks breathtaking on the ice, almost ethereal . Gliding softly over the ice and does a few jumps. Feeling how the ice flows underneath him, steps was never his strongest point. Yuri had helped him work on them, his omega was acknowledged as having the best step sequences in the world.

A few minutes later a voice told everyone to please get off the ice. One after one people skate, until it’s finally it’s Victor's time.

 

The alpha takes the ice, gliding around a bit before taking his starting pose.

Stretching his arm out for Yuri, this is their marriage their love on display.

Victor skates to truly,madly,deeply. He gliders over the ice, his hands flowing. He slowly waits for the build up and does a quad flip followed by a triple axel. Moments later a quad into a step sequence. A triple flip into a flying spin and ends the program with a look at his hand. The audience throws in teddy bears and flowers. Victor bows and takes a look over at Yuri whos standing cheering. Victor enchanted the audience.

 

Victor heads to the kiss and cry and waits for his score 108, he's at number 1 for now. Neither the alpha nor Yakov is satisfied with it. “I can make it up for the free program, i will win for Yuri” The older man nods satisfied by his answer. Victor heads to the reporters. The alpha would prefer to head to his omega, but the man knows this is a part of his job. “Mr Nikiforov, how do you feel after skating without your husband?” Victor is barely listening. “Excuse me it’s Katsuki-Nikiforov now and of course i miss seeing Yuri on the ice. But he’s giving me a gift of life. If you excuse me i would like to change and go be with him now” The reporters nods at him.

Victor showers and makes his way to Yuri.

“You were amazing out there! I bet everyone felt like they married you.I have only seen it live once, so seeing it now was truly special.” “Mhm at the GPF, where i lost to you my love” Both the men smiles. “So how did it feel out on the ice?” Victor looks at Yuri. “Why do you need to know? I thought you could feel my love thru our bond” “It’s for our fanclub, they can’t feel our bond thankfully” Yuri chuckles. Victor nods “Well then” The alpha thinks. “Tell them that thinking of my Yuri made me soar. The wedding skate was changed a bit, seems the judges didn’t like it. So if i want to win i got to nail my free skate. Other than that tell them it felt amazing” The omega nods and types. “I’m sure they’ll love this” The two men spent several hours watching other people skate.

After the first day, Victor in the lead followed by Chris,Yuri and Otabek on 4th. Yuri was feeling slightly torn, he wanted his friends to do great. Obviously Victor just had to win as well. The omega felt tired after all the figure skating, so the two men slowly walked back to their hotel.

“Now that we got a day off, is there anything you want to do? We could go watch tomorrow as well Yuri” “Can’t we just sleep now and decide tomorrow?” Victor nods as they get ready to sleep.

 


	12. The shocking truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things stir in the skating family, as if Yuri and Victor hadn't already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember i know nothing about making figure skating programs.But i've read things about it. I do watch it, but still not the same. I can't wait to watch the olympics!

 They ended up just walking to the arena, to cheer for their respective countries.

One day later and it’s time for the final skate..

Victor’s free skate is Love is all around. A tribute to his loving omega Yuri, especially composed and rewritten for said man.

The man takes a deep breath and looks around the arena. Victor slowly glides to his starting position, with his hands making a heart.

The song is arranged slower than the original, but still rather fast paced.

Victor skates to the music, while thinking of his husband. He picks up speed and does a beautiful quad flip.

Which leads into a step sequence and into a sit spin. The alpha does everything beautifully.

After settling down at the kiss and cry, but he can’t help to worry about Chris.

It feels like forever waiting for the scores.

Chris had previously surprised everyone, with a very high score.

However this was going to be close.

It appears that Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti has tied with 320 points.

Succeeding Victor's free skate score, however the alpha still had his short program score to his advantage.

 

The omega jumps up from his seat, smiling like a lunatic. “He won! Both of them did. I’m so happy for them”

Yuri hurries down to the kiss and cry. “Congratulations both of you! I’m so proud”

“Chris congratulations!” “You too Victor, i’m happy my gamble paid off” The alpha nods smiling while watching Yuri.

“A perfect way to end my career, don’t you think?” The two men can’t help but to agree.

“It will be lonely without Yuri and you on the ice”

“But he’s carrying your baby”

Victor grins “I can’t wait Chris”

“I can’t wait either“ The omega smiles and pats his stomach.

“One can tell you two are going to be parents from a mile away. Yuri you’re literally glowing” Christophe watches the couple and smiles.

 

The end of the figure skating season is almost upon us, just a couple of shows left.

Then a month or so of relaxation. The alpha and omega will stay in Hasetsu for a few months.

Then as they discussed they will separate, with Victor going back to Russia.

 

“So you’re really thinking of a family and we are the reason?“ Yuri and Victor asks.

“Masumi has been wanting a child for years now, but with my career it was impossible. Always on the go after all.

But I know you two can pull it off. This is my last chapter, time for something else”

“You can always ask me for tips about pregnancies” Yuri says with a smile.

“It’s almost time to bury my ice persona, but the banquet first” Chris says with a wink.

“Thank you Victor”

“For what?”

“Sharing the gold with him”

“Oh he did that on his own, he would have realised it if had done anything” The omega nods.

“Love i would not pass up a gold, if i can avoid it” Yuri nods, knowing Victor.

“This gold is dedicated to you and the baby”

 

* * *

 

Back at the hotel Victor and Yuri are getting ready for the banquet.

“Are you sure this still fit me? I filled out a bit after all”

“Love you look just fine, it’s not noticeable unless you get naked”

Yuri snickers “Since i’m not getting drunk, it’s highly unlikely”

The men decide that they are ready for a night at the banquet.

“Don’t forget to tell me if you start feeling bad” The omega nods as they walk to their awaiting limousine.

The entire night is spent with people congratulating Victor and Chris.

Besides that everyone wanted to know how Yuri was feeling and how the progress went.

Their night was cut short, Yuri felt uncomfortable with all the questions.

As any responsible alpha would, he took his omega back to their hotel.

“Thank you for taking me back, i appreciate all the love and such. But they had no thought off personal space”

Victor nods. “I was watching you carefully, i felt as if i wanted too keep you locked up.

It’s the alpha in me, i know you would hate if i did that. Even i would hate me, you need your space and make your own decisions”

“At least they weren’t angry at me, they seemed genuinely happy for us”

“I knew they wouldn’t be angry at us my star”

“I've always blow things out of portion”

“Yuri that’s a big part of you and it drives me insane yet makes my love for you deeper. Remember i’m always here meeting you halfway”

Yuri nods and they embrace tightly, smiling like lovesick fools. High on each other's love.

“I’m always here for you Yuri, in heart and mind”

“So am i for you Victor, I’m happy you’ve grown to learn how i work.

Ever since i met you made my entire world not seem as chaotic anymore.

Though it’s still there in the back of my head, i’ve got you to bring me back. I do believe it was fate that we danced that night and soon…

*sniffles* We’ll become parents” Tears dribble down the omega’s face, making his eyes glisten beautifully.

The alpha slowly driess his face and kisses his cheek.

“This is for real love” Victor who rarely cries sheds a few tears, only Yuri can stir emotions in Victor.

“You made me come out of my shell and i’m so much stronger than before”

“But i can tell you’ll still worried, when you have no faith i’ll be there to believe for you”

The time seems to stand still as the men looks at each other with love in their eyes. A bath followed by sleep for the pair.

 

* * *

 

As they walk to the press conference.

“I already got an idea for next years program! How does love,life and family sound?”

“Sounds perfect Vicchan” As for the rest, that’s for the future.

 

The gala and press conference. The day after Chris drops the bomb at the press conference.

“This is my last, my fiance and i are going to focus on building a family”

The former playboy had gotten engaged and is planning a family.

He was asked if Victor and Yuri had inspired it. “I can see the happiness it brings them and we want that too”

In regard of who will carry said baby, no comment. Chris has deluded almost everyone about his second gender.

Leaving people to speculate. He simply said: “ When one of our tummies show" That will be the answer.

At least they had confirmed that one of them was omega/alpha. But the world was still left guessing.

“Chris you’re savage they’ll want to know” Victor and Yuri knows, as they have been friends for many years.

“Suits them they’ll eventually find out regardless” Chris says while grinning.

The announcement shocked the entire skating world. We can safely say that Chris stole a lot of the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some tiny time skips now. I hope you enjoyed it! <3 I've gotten more chapters written, sorry for leaving this one rather short. But next chapter doesn't connect well with this one.


	13. Life choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Yuri and Victor promised to help Yurio with Otabek? Well this is the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't care for Yuri and Otabek you can just skip it. This chapter is full off flashbacks, minor angst and fluff. Also the big check up :D

Yuri and Victor are back in Hasetsu. Looking back at their crazy year so far.

 

“How about the day we followed Yurio and the talk with Otabek?” Victor looks at Yuri “I remember it clearly” The omega thinks back.  It was the day after Victor and Chris had won gold. The young omega was very nervous, constantly moving around. “Yurio relax, everything will be alright” Yuri tries to coax the younger omega.

“How do you know?” Yurio is unsure.

“Cause we’ve seen the way he looks at you” Victor adds.

“Maybe but still i can’t shake off this feeling” The young omega plays with his hair.

“It’s fine to be nervous” Yuri hugs Yurio. “But we’ll be here” The younger man nods.

“Come on let’s go get Otabek”

They do not have to walk far, as Otabek is waiting outside their hotel.

“You forgot to tell me where we meet so here i am”

Yurio swallows “Otabek there’s something i need to tell you, will you come with me?”

The young alpha nods.

The two omegas and alphas enters the restaurant.    

“So you wanted to talk? Why are Mr Katsuki Nikiforov here?” The younger alpha looks around nervously. You could almost touch the air, filled with nervous. “So i umm, what’s going on?” Otabek stammers.  

“Otabek nothing is wrong” Yuri says trying to calm down the young alpha. “I have something i want to tell you and they are here as moral support. I asked them. Cause what i’m about to tell you , ain’t easy for me. So please hear me out” Otabek nods and looked expectantly at Yurio.

The young omega looked at the older couple and they nod and push him forward. “So i am not sure where or how i should start, but i recently found out my second gender. I’m an omega. Yurio carefully looked at the young alpha.

“I thought that was the case, but i wanted you to tell me. I take it you’re scared of me thinking less of you, you’re wrong i don’t think less of you” Otabek nods to Yurio who smiles back. “I was so worried you would look down on me or hate me”

“No i like you more than before, but i would have regardless of you being an omega or not”  The young alpha smiles and the young omega blushes. “Like me?”

“Yes i do, i haven’t told you before. I wanted to wait for you to mature and you have now. So let me tell you properly, I’m in love with you” Yurio just stares at Otabek, not believing a single word.

“It would be my honor to court you/date you. What do you think?”

“Looks like cat catched Yurio’s tongue, we do however believe he’ll accept and so do we”

The young omega nods looking at younger alpha.

“I think this is where we leave, i’m sure you two have a lot of things to talk about. We’ll be back in an hour”  

Otabek nods “I’ll take good care of Yuri”

The older men leaves the younger men to speak and returns 1 hour later.

 

Yurio steps up to Yuri and Victor. “Thank you for being there for me, i’m not sure i could have done it without you both. Your help is invaluable”

“So the question now is, are you two courting?

“Yes since we have your blessing”

“Congratulations” The older men says while smiling. “We told you it would be fine”

So that’s how the Katsuki-Nikiforov Plitsetsky family grew larger.

It turns out that Otabek had been nervous too and he had even brought dowry gifts. Afterwards everyone went to Hasetsu, Mama and Papa Katsuki had been preparing a party. “My family will  will love you Beka” otabek stares a bit connects the dots. “The Katsuki’s of course” Yurio nods. “They treat me like a grandson and spoil me rotten” The young alpha smiles. “Good i know you’ve been wanting a proper family” “I won’t ever forget my grandfather, but this is where i belong as well. Now i got you as well, so life couldn’t be much better” Yurio and Otabek stayed for two weeks, then returned to Russia.

* * *

 

“Victor i just realised i must have won the GPF whilst being pregnant. I had no idea at the time, but that's crazy!”

The omega feels sick while thinking about it. The alpha tries to calm his omega. “But you and Yuu are fine, so no harm done. Besides how could you have known? You could blame that heat out of nowhere, but there's no point”

Victor carefully watches Yuri to see what he does.

"Oh... no that's not what i meant, i would have been heartbroken losing the baby” The Omega touches his now 18 weeks tummy.

“It scares me to think Yuu could have never been!” Victor carefully puts his hand over Yuri’s.

“But the baby is fine and thriving, look at how round you have gotten” They both smile.

In a couple of weeks Yuu was in for a complete exam and if they desired they could find out the sex. But foremost they just want a healthy thriving baby, even if that meant less clothes fit the Omega.

But that would only be an issue for a bit longer. Summer is close to arriving, with the heat that comes with it. It also meant less clothes to put on in the later stages.

The baby is due in early september and they have carefully marked it in every calendar.

 

A few hours later Victor is searching for his clothes.

“Yuri have you seen my clothes? I know i put them on the chair and now they are gone”

There’s no sound from the omega. The alpha wanders into their bedroom and sees Yuri has made a nest.

Victor smiles “It seems i found my clothes” In the midst of his clothes and sheets there’s a sleeping Yuri. The older man watches in awe, trying to not wake the younger man.

“Yuri and Victor dinner is ready!” The older man goes back to his wife and daughter.

The omega stirs in bed and slowly wakes up. “Food? I’m hungry, oh hey Victor sorry for taking your clothes. Instincts told me to just take them and make a nest”

The alpha nods “It’s a beautiful nest love, i can’t wait to use it together later” Yuri smiles and nods.

“But for now i need food!” Victor picks Yuri up and they head to the kitchen.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner Hiroko" Victor smiles.

"You're welcome, anything for my son and son in law"

 

A few days later, it’s the big day. The boys are both excited and worried. If there’s anything wrong with Yuu, they will be able to know.

“Yuri know you’re worried so am i, but just try to breathe normally. I’m sure Yuu is alright” Yuri nods slightly. “There’s a chance it’s not fine” Victor nods with a sad smile. “But there’s a chance to really hurt ourselves while skating too, or even walk outside. We can’t let that rule our lives however. Let’s hope the baby is fine and think happy thoughts Yuri” The omega nods in agreement.

The alpha leads his omega outside to the car. “Come on baby, i don’t want to be late” With heavy steps the younger man enters the car. “Remember positive thoughts love” Yuri smiles. “You win, i shall smile”

 

“Welcome to the clinic Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, please sit down and wait. A nurse will come pick you up in a bit, there are a few tests to be taken before you get to meet Dr Nakai Kenta” The two men nods and undresses.

“I really like this clinic Victor, it’s small and cozy” Victor nods “I think your mother thought so too. It feels a bit like home” Victor hugs Yuri tight.

As the boys started settle down the nurse arrives.

“Hello Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, i’m Fukuda Hideki and i will be your midwife” Yuri looks at the other omega. “So you’re the one we’ve had contacts with?” The omega nurse nods. “It’s important that you trust me, so we’ll spend a lot of time together. I can provide safety and such when you’re husband is away. Any question you may have etc” Victor smiles “My Yuri will need a lot of support, he does have his family. But it will make feel better knowing he has every help he can get” Fukuda nods. “As you know we need to do some tests on you, so shall we get going?” The omega nods.

 

They are taken into a check up room. “So what i would like from you is blood tests and urine, we want to make sure everything is going well. If there’s any issues we can remedy it, as soon possible”

Yuri stepped up on a scale and the male nurse noted everything down.

Dr Nakai Kenta enters the room “We are waiting for results. Now let’s measure your stomach, it seems to have grown nicely, however i think that for now, you can start eating more food. You don’t have to worry about getting to fat, since you’ll continue working out. But as the baby grows it needs more, you must have started feeling more hungry correct?”

The omega nods “Yes i’ve been eating more, seems i need to up it even more?”

“Yes as an athlete you need to add even more. Your midwife Nurse Fukuda is a specialist in athletes and will maintain your food income specifically for you. As well as a psychiatrist, we may be expensive but we care for our omegas” Victor nods happily

“Anything for my Yuri, i would pay a unlimited amount”

“I assume this means more water while exercising?” Yuri asks curiously.

 

“Yes! Especially as summer is rapidly coming, also do not stretch to maximum. I’m aware that may mess up your come back. However it’s for you and your baby's safety and we’ll help you update your nutrition plan. Foremost listen to what your body is telling you, see the signs and stop before. Remember it’s not only your body at the moment, i know athlete's strife to push themselves. But you can’t now” Says the nurse.

Yuri and Victor nods. “As if i haven’t noticed my body not being my own, Yuu is active. I can feel tiny bubbles, there’s no way i can ignore the life within me”

 

“Okay good now that we established that, let’s take measurements and pictures of Yuu was it?”

“Yes Yuu for now, we do not want to know the sex. We rather have it as a suprise”

Dr Nekai Kenta and nurse Fukuda Hideki nods.

Yuri lays down on the bed and takes up his shirt. The omega shivers slightly over the gel. The doctor applies the doppler and shortly after the couple can see Yuu on the monitor.

Victor points to the little form. “Look how much Yuu has grown since we last saw him” Yuri grabs Victor’s hand tighter.

“Amazingly so, but i would be shocked if he hadn’t. I know it’s a lot of fluid, but i can’t hide my tummy very well anymore”

“If you think that’s amazing, listen to this” The doctor adds the sound of the heartbeat as well. “Seems like a very strong heart”

The results from the test showed no anomalies, as far as they can tell it’s a healthy baby.

The happy parents to be are happy they got thru the ordeal.

“I love you Victor”

“I love you Yuri”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main focus is obviously Yuri and Victor. With Yuri's as the number 1 focus. Yet again i must mention, don't know much about pregnancies or athelses so i had to use pages for refs. If something is wrong tell me and i'll try to change it. I strife to make sure it's semi realistic in my a/b/o world.


	14. Yuri's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies and within a few days Yuri and Victor will part ways.
> 
> Yuri will for the first time in several years be away from his alpha.
> 
> Victor and Yuri will have to spend their remaining days together, making the most out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters added

 

Time flies and within a few days Yuri and Victor will part ways.

Yuri will for the first time in several years be away from his alpha.

Victor and Yuri will have to spend their remaining days together, making the most out of it.

“Love you don’t need to pack everything for me”

Yuri mumbles quietly. “I want you to send them back scented for me”

“Say again love?” Victor couldn’t quite hear it.

“I said i want you to send them back to me scented” Yuri blushes.

“I know love, but we have our home in Russia full with our belongings.

So there’s no need, unless there’s something specific you want me to have”

The younger man shakes his head and tries to calm down. The entire situation of Victor leaving is elevating his stress.”

“I know me leaving you is a touchy subject and i’m not enjoying this either. But contracts have been made and i know you won’t be alone.

Besides we’ll have video calls and i’ll send you scented items.”

 

“I know you can’t back out,but you won’t be here” Yuri’s scent is tints with worry and sadness.

“We’ve already talked about this and you didn’t want me to staying” Victor carefully studies Yuri that flinches.

“I know Victor, i’m an idiot. But i’m also stubborn and i don’t want you ending your career on my behalf.

Just like our first year, but i wouldn’t go as far as trying to end things. We are married now, with many things that bond us together. We’re tied for life”

The alpha can’t help to agree. “It will only be for a few months”

“But even that feels to long Victor”

“I love you Yuri”

“I love you Victor”

 

The men smiles knowingly, that this isn’t a conversation anyone will win. So they just nodded and dropped it all together.

Yuri and Victor had some things they could do to keep them busy, the omega has been helping his alpha with the programs.

Anything for a swift return for the alpha.

The two men wanders off to Hasetsu Ice castle.

“Yuri”

“Yes Victor?”

“I’ll be back before you know it, Yakov promised i would be back before Yuu is born. I’ll be with you to doctors appointments and when we welcome Yuu to the world”

“I’ll keep that in mind” the omega smiles.

“Knowing you have the best care in terms of home and medical relieves me greatly.

After a small silence Victor asks. “Will you help me a bit more with my program?” Yuri nods.

“I will help you reach new heights”

Victor needs to win, needs to prove to everyone that he's the best alpha for Yuri.

That he deserves the omega and the family he's giving him. The alpha also wants to end on a high note.

So that one day he can tell Yuu, that their father won the gold for them and Yuri.

The omega had smiled at the thought. But had also added that their child will love him no matter what and added.

“Babies are too small to care, they just eat sleep and poop”

However victor always wanted to exceed everyone's expectations. Foremost he wanted their child to be proud of him.

The alpha knew exactly what awaited them after retirement. Coaching Yuri and caring for Yuu, the man couldn’t wait.

When the omega retires, perhaps he’ll coach little children. The idea always put a smile on his face, however there was also Yurio.

But for now that was just a dream, besides who knows what other life changing things may happen.

Such as Yuu coming to life, that little fetus that one day will become their child.

The impact on their lives, it shows that life rarely goes as planned. Such as meeting Yuri, that has changed Victor's life for the better.

“Victor i want to skate, or at the very least stand on the ice. You’ll be with me right?”

The omega’s eyes sparkles as he watches the alpha.

“If we get Yuuko to help out, i would feel less worried” Yuri smiles and hugs Victor tight.

“I’ll ask her now” The older man watches as the younger man hurries inside.

“Yuuko! Can you follow me and Victor onto the ice?

Victor promised i could skate if you join us” Yuuri’s eyes sparkles as he watches his friend.

“Please!” Yuuri bows to Yuuko.

“Of course Yuri” Yuuko smiles and giggles. “Let me find Takeshi, someone has to take of the rental part”

Yuri nods eagerly and Victor sneaks up behind and hugs him.”So you’re skating? I assumed she said yes?”

“Yes! I promise i’ll take it easy, i don’t want to hurt Yuu”

They both touch Yuri’s swollen belly. Victor gestures to Yuri. “Come sit down and i’ll you put your skates on”

“But i don’t have my skates with me” The alpha smiles

“I took then with us” The omega’s eyes sparkles and tears form.

“So you were going to let me skate?”

“Haha yes, can you believe it?” Victor muses.

“I.. i don’t know what to believe, you’re the best man/alpha/husband in the world”

Victor puffs out his chest proudly.

The alpha puts the ice skates on his omega and carefully checks that it’s secure.

“Careful now love, you haven’t been on the ice for months. Your weight..”

The omega blushes and stutters. “I know my weight has changed, i’ll be carefull”

“Yuri, Victor are you two ready?”

 The men nods, Victor takes the ice first.

“Yuri take my hand, i’ll keep you steady”

The omega nods and slowly takes the alpha’s hand.

“It feels like taking the ice for the first time again. But i‘ve missed this” Victor smiles and Yuuko steps out on the ice as well.

“It feels different, everything has shifted. But it feels nice”

The situation overwhelms Yuri and the man starts crying.

“What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing Victor, i’m just so happy. The situation just overwhelmed me, like a wave”

Victor nods; “Just like when we decided to keep Yuu, it’s a nice feeling”

“The Hasetsu castle, has been my base where i started. Where my foundation for meeting you, where i skated thinking off you”

“Yeah we danced after you routines Victor, they are lovely memories for us” Yuuko smiles and Yuri too.

Victor imagines a tiny Yuri dancing to his program.

“Where my love for the ice and you got greater for each passing moment.

The ice is the reason for Yuu coming to be and i blame hormones” The alpha smiles at his omega.

“This ice castle is important to me too, this is where we nurture our relationship. Professional and personal. This place is important to both of us”

 

Meanwhile Yuuko gushes. “You two are just too adorable”

Yuri blushes and enjoys his time on the ice with Victor and Yuuko.

”This isn’t Yuu’s first time on the ice” Yuri says while remembering.

“What do you mean Yuri?” Yuuko looks puzzled.

“I was pregnant when i won the GPF” There’s a huge smile plastered on Victor and Yuri.

“I knew that” Yuuko shakes her head in disbelief. “How could i forget that?”

“Shall we try moving a bit love?” The omega nods.

The alpha carefully pulls his omega closer. “Want to dance a bit or just glide?”

“Just gliding will be enough. Remember when puberty hit? It feels a bit like that. My center has changed” Yuuko and Victor nods.

“Solnyshko then we’ll be extra careful”

The three adults glide around the ice, until Yuuko’s three daughters show up.

“Uncle Yuri and Victor, do you want us to take photos?”  

“Sure go ahead, it will be a nice memory to think back too”

After a lot of photos the girls walks out.

“Victor i’m satisfied now, let me watch you practice.

Vitya thank you, this made me very happy. Now i won’t need to skate again until after Yuu is born.

It feels to unsafe, even though i know our child is pretty safe in there now.

For once i should listen to my inner omega, besides i’ll only get bigger”

Victor nods happily, the last thing they need is Yuri injured.

 

“I want to see them too, before i have to go back” Yuuko looks expectantly on Victor.

“When two omega’s look at me like that, there’s no way i can say no”

The two omegas steps off the ice and Victor warms up a bit.

Yuri starts Victor's short program music.

Victor nods and starts doing his program.

“So how did i do?”

“Definitely need lots of practice, but the outline is beautiful” Yuuko smiles.

Yuri and Victor nods.

“Thanks for showing me, but now i need to go back” The female omega waves her hand as she walks back to the reception area.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve made it even more beautiful, it’s your best yet”

“I think it’s due to you and Yuu. All the love i feel, it just flows out of me”

“But Victor it lacks a bit of surprises!”

“Don’t worry solnyshko , i’ve got this move for that. Also my other program, it will be different”

“I want to see it! Can i?”

Victor taps his hand on his cheek thinking. “Sure it wouldn’t hurt, you and Yakov are my greatest critiques”

Victor skates around picking up speed and does his surprise move.

“That’s not something they would expect from you, me however yes”

The alpha nods at the omega.

“That’s why i'm going to use it. But i can’t help to think i need something else as well.

However that’s where Yakov comes in” Yuri nods

“He’ll help you surprise everyone. After all he promised to help you go out with a bang”

“Yes, do you remember when he first found out about Yuu? It feels like forever now, but it’s only been a few months”

Yuri laughs “ Everything went at a snail pace at first, now look at me Victor” The alpha gets closer and puts a hand on is omega’s stomach.

“You look sexy and full of love” The omega chuckles.

“Just wait for me to enter third trimester, i’ll be enormous”

“You’ll still be beautiful! Nothing will change my mind” Yuri smiles and Victor while cradling his face.

“Love is blind” The omega says playfully.

“Haha my dear, how can i not love you more? You’re carrying our baby and you’ll eventually give birth”

“So i’m just a baby making oven?” Yuri says playfully.

“I’m shocked you even think so” Victor says in an equal playfull voice.

“On another note, our future home needs some attention. Preferably before i go back to Russia” Yuri saddens at Victor's words.

“I’m sorry love, but you know our arrangements. We have to decide the kitchen and other furniture, floors etc.

I think due to your condition it’s the best to do 50/50 work.

Otherwise it may become too stressful for you. I do not want to put that much pressure on you”

“Thank you Victor, perhaps we should go do that now?”

 

The alpha nods and heads to the shower.

Yuri heads to the reception where Yuuko is working.

“Hey Yuuko, we’re done now. We’ll head home and do plans for our future home”

“Oh Yuri that sounds like fun!”

“I’m not sure, it seems like a lot of work”

“Which is why i want us to do it together” Victor smiles and grabs Yuri’s hand.

“Welcome back, ready to go?”

“Mhm let’s go home, dinner and then the house.Sounds good right?”

The male omega nods with a rumbling tummy, a blush appears. Victor chuckles and takes Yuri home.

“Bye bye Yuuko” Yuuko waves as well as the boys.

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Katsuki Onsen, a couple arrives.

A european couple. With overly browned skin as if they had arrived from a warm country.

Hiroko has the feeling shes seen them before, or that someone she knows looks a lot like these people.

She moves quickly to welcome them.

“Welcome to our Onsen” Hiroko smiles.

“Thank you, we are here looking for someone. Do you know the whereabouts  for Victor Nikiforov?”

“Yes he’s currently living here at the Onsen. He should arrive shortly, it’s almost dinner time” Hiroko smiles.

“Forgive me for asking this, but what is it that you want from him?”

“He’s our son, when we arrived home a few days ago we couldn’t find him anywhere.

But everyone directed us to this place and here we are” Says Mrs Nikiforova.

“Certainly Mr and Mrs Nikiforov, follow me”

The Nikiforovs follows and enters.

“How come we are in the kitchen?” Mr Nikiforov looks confused.

“Yuri and Victor will soon come, so just sit and wait” Hiroko says with a smile.

“Who’s Yuri?”

The facial expression on Yuri’s mother gets grim, they don’t even know about her son?

“He’s my son” Hiroko decides to not spill the beans, that’s Victor's obligation not hers.

The female omega sure is interested in why they knew nothing. However she'll keep her mind open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little foreshadowing. Victor hasn't told his parents about Yuri? How will the couple handle his parents showing up? Find out in the next part! I can promise it will be a ride.


	15. Victor's background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victors parents, how will they react and Victors background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explain Victor's background, the way i see it. I want to give him some meat on his bones, as the real anime Victor lacks. I’ve been putting off Victor’s parents, dead or alive. What would the reason for their absence be? I mean having a grandchild on the way would be big news right? Well here’s the explanation!

Later that day, Victor and Yuri comes back to the Yutopia Onsen.  
“Yuri let’s go to the kitchen i’m starved” Yuri chuckles.  
“You and me both” The omega hangs up their outwear. The younger man is literally glowing. “I wonder what’s for din..” Victor's words die in his mouth. The alpha stares at his parents in shock.  
“Why are you two here?” Victor says coldly.

“Is that how you greet your parents? We just want to see you, it’s been a while” Victor’s parents smiles weakly.  
“A while? I haven’t seen you two since i was 18 years old. So forgive me, if i’m not jumping for joy. A few postcards, doesn’t cover all those years.

I get it mother, you got an important job. But you neglected me” Victor looks visibly upset, his voice shaking with emotions.  
“But you had your skating” Victor's mother refutes.

The young alpha turns to Mama and Papa Katsuki. “I’m truly sorry for everything and i’ll answer any questions you may have after this.

But i need to have this conversation with them” Yuri’s parents nods.

  
“Mother and father, there’s someone you haven’t met. Meet Yuri Katsuki Nikiforov, my mate, husband and best friend”

Victor smiles proudly and Yuri squeezes his hand.  
“Your mate?” The parents look at their son in disbelief.  
“This is my mother Elena Nikiforova a beta and Anton Nikiforov an alpha. We got married last summer and as you can see we are expecting.

Seeing how i can never contact you two, there was no way of inviting or simply tell”

“Hello and welcome to Japan, thank you for bringing Victor to the world and to me” Yuri bows to the Nikiforovs.  
“Victor a man and omega to boot? You know very well what we think of omegas. They are weak nothing for us Nikiforovs”

The parents are disgusted.  
“My Yuri ain’t weak, he’s strong. Well worth the name Nikiforov! However we are named Katsuki-Nikiforov” Victor smiles proudly looking at his husband.  
The Nikiforovs gasp. “You took his name?”  
“Yes i did, it sounds better this way and we are equal after all” Victor's parents are shocked and scandalized.  
“He’s an omega, lowest rank of all” Nikiforovs refuse to budge.  
“Yes he may be an omega, but he won the GPF. I can add more like world championship, four continents and the olympics.

He’s the most famous omega in the world, a name on everyone's tongue” The omega blushes at his alphas praises.

“He’s also as i said carrying our child, unplanned however but we are happily waiting Yuu’s arrival”  
“Unplanned? Make him submit, shouldn’t you’ve already had a child by now and his career? He’ll stop?”  
“No we are equal, my Yuri is stubborn and willful. But i love that about him and refuses to let his second gender dictate his life.

I’m so proud of him, for all the things we have achieved”  
Victor smiles at Yuri, who can barely keep up with the conversation. The pregnancy had allowed him to learn more russian, but still it lacked.

A small moment of silence before the alpha’s parents talk.

“We want to be in your life Victor” Says Elena and Anton nods.  
“Then you got to accept Yuri, i’m sure that my mate wants our babies grandparents in their life.

But i won’t let you put my mate down, i fully intend to be the parent you two never were to me. Like i said, i will not forbid you to see your grandchild”  
“We’ll think about it” The Nikiforovs walk out.

 

*Knock knock*  
“Are they gone? We have a lot of questions” Mama and Papa Katsuki looks at Victor.  
Victor nods “Come let us sit down in the living room”  
“So this is how it is”  
Victor speaks in english and Yuri translates what words his parents don’t understand.

* * *

 

“My parents left me to travel when i was 18 years old, Yakov took me in and was more of a parent.

They let me knowing i had my skating. You see my mother is a renowned doctor in her field. So whenever she got a job, they would venture in the deepest jungles.

That’s the only reason why they had no clue about Yuri.  
I’ve told your son everything about my parents. Yuri knows my anger towards them and how i strife to be anything close to them.

They do not approve of homosexuality nor omega’s. So in their minds i joined the enemy.”

 

 

 

> Victor's youth was filled with plenty of visits to foreign countries. However as the young alpha got older and were in age of schooling. The proud parents decided to settle down in Russia.
> 
> The rich and famous family settled down in a posh villa. Victor had about everything he could ask for, except his parents love.
> 
> Mrs Nikiforova was barely at home due to her job and her husband joined her leaving Victor alone.
> 
> His parents had gotten a nanny for their son, a hard boiled lady who thought love was unnecessary.
> 
> The lady did her job, but nothing more. Regardless if she once tried, she quickly noticed the young boy always went his way.
> 
> Developing his own person, Victor grew up to love the ice. Ice skating was his passion and he put everything into it.
> 
> Hoping that one day his parents would notice him and be proud. On the outside they looked like the perfect family.
> 
> But the truth is, he only had is ice skating, so he gave it his all. As a young child he was noticed, a natural talent. He would go far they say, win gold medals.
> 
> A scout that worked for the man Yakov noticed him. Later that year he signed a contract with the older man.  
>  “I’ll turn your son into a champion trust me, he has raw talent i’ve never seen before. He’s a prodigy”  
>  Victor and his parents read the contract and signed it. The young boy went thru training and soon he wooed the world.
> 
> Winning often and his face was all over the magazines. It’s around this time Yuuko and Yuri notices him and the rest is history.
> 
> Figure skating became the alpha’s world, living for only the sport. Not knowing what life or love is.
> 
>  
> 
> Thinking that the didn’t need love. Until he met the omega named Yuri Katsuki.

 

Yuri looks at Victor “Do you think they’ll change their minds?”  
“To be honest i don’t know, they are extremely proud and old fashioned. They refused to move forward, or at least they were.

In a way it’s good that we drifted apart. I might have been as close minded as they are”

The omega shakes his head “You couldn’t possibly be like that, i refuse to believe it”  
Victor smiles and hugs Yuri tight.

“Thank you for loving me and keeping me leveled. Thank you mama and papa Katsuki for making sure Yuri graced our world. My world is so much brighter”  
“We should thank you to, our Yuri’s world is so much better because of you. You widen our sons world”  
Yuri’s parents smiles and hugs Victor.  
“I love you all” The omega smiles and cries.  
“We love you too Yuri” Even Mari chirps in, she had stumbled into the situation”  
Mama Katsuki sighs “The katsudon has gotten cold, let me warm it up”  
“I’ll help mana” Says Yuri and Mari.  
Hiroko nods. Shortly after the Katsuki-Nikiforovs can finally eat.  
The rest of the evening is all about the afternoon.

 

“Victor how are you feeling?” Yuri looks at his husband.  
“I’m exhausted in body and soul. This day became far more exciting than i expected”  
“I hope this situation gets resolved soon” Yuri smiles weakly to Victor.  
“I think that would be to much to expect, it won’t be resolved before i go to Russia.

Solnyshko i know everything is a mess now, but i will fix it swear. For my zvezda and my zvyozdochka zvezda”  
Yuri looks at Victor. “What does that mean? I still got a lot to learn”  
The alpha smiles. “It means my star and my little star” The omega blushes.  
“I need to teach you more tender loving words. How about lyubov moya? It means my love and i can’t believe i never thaught you that one”  
“Lyubov moya” Yuri says while blushing.  
Victor's face lits up “Very good love kravets”  
“I know that what that means! But you’re the beautiful one here.”  
“I beg to differ, your belly makes you 100000 times more beautiful than me”

  
"Coughing noises”  
“I get it you’re both beautiful in eachothers eyes, however mama asks if there’s anything you two wish to have for breakfast?”  
Yuri fiddles with his fingers looking away blushing. “I think Yuri wants the usual”  
Mari steps out while giggling, teasing her brother was always fun.  
“The baby wants a whole lot of things. I want oranges and melon ice cream”  
“I can go buy that after breakfast love, anything else?”  
“Plain oranges and melons”  
Victor nods and leads is omega to the kitchen. There Hiroko sings while cooking. “Morning Yuri-chan and Vicchan”, everything good? Breakfast is almost ready”  
“Everything is fine, except my back is starting to ache. Yuu is growing, i can feel it” Victor pouts. “Tonight i will rub your back and massage you” The omega smiles.  
“Son, i think it’s time to buy you a pregnancy pillow. It will help with your sleeping” Yuri smiles. “Mama will you go with me?”  
“Of course Yuu’chan” Mama Katsuki smiles and looks at Victor who nods.

Victor is leaving tomorrow and he's taking his parents with him. He's not fond of leaving Yuri, but the alpha doesn't want to stay due to his antagonist parents. Maybe this last year, won’t be as good as they have been preparing for. Victor shakes his head free from those thoughts, i can’t worry Yuri. He needs to be worry free. This won’t be easy for either of the boys.

The two men spend their last night together for months to come.

 

“Victor do you have everything?”  
“Yes Yuri i got everything, i wished i could take you with me though” Victor smiles sadly.  
“I know but, i know i’ll just be alone in my thoughts. Here i’ll get the help i need”  
“Which is why i agreed to it in the first place, in Russia you would be all alone. I can’t do that to you”  
Yuri starts crying “I know Victor and i love you for wanting what’s best for me. Not for taking me with you for your own selfishness”  
The alpha cradles the omegas face “Hey you promised no crying, it’s not like we won’t see eachother again. I love you my zvezda moya and zvyozdochka. Behave now for mama!” The omega cries and smiles “  
“Anata, totemo hansamu desu ne and Anata wa watashi no taiyō, soshite ai desu”  
“I don’t quite get that, please explain!”  
“It means You’re so handsome and You’re my sunshine and love” Yuri blushes deeply.  
Victor smiles like the sun “That’s like the first time you ever say something like that! Again please”  
“Please don’t ask for more”  
The alpha looks at his omega with puppy dog eyes and Yuri wavers.  
“Watashi-tachi wa issho ni naru unmei datta n da and anata ga hontou ni daisuki desu” Yuri blushes profousely.  
“You want me to explain don’t you?”  
“I love you too but what’s the first one?”  
“We were meant to be together, that’s what it means. Please don’t make me say more”  
“No need, i’ll carry your words forever. Ai shiteruyo, your sister told me this one.”  
“Ya lyublyu tebya, i think? I looked it up”

“Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but the taxi is here”

The two men sighs and carries Victor’s luggage out. However Victor did most work, he won’t let Yuri do heavy work now.  
All the omega can do is shake his head and smile.  
“Mari come on we are leaving!”  
“Coming baby brother”  
Mari is coming with them to be Yuri’s support, incase of a small break down. She’ll be there to talk it thru with him and be his support pillar.

Mari and the men walks into the airport.  
Victor looks at the arrivals and departures. “Wait here while i’ll go check in for my flight”  
Yuri and Mari nods and goes to sit down.  
The omega groans.  
“Everything okay brother?”  
“Just back pain Oneesan and this entire situation. I’m trying to be strong for Victor”  
“It’s alright if you cry, it’s not like it’s the end. You’ll meet him again in a few months”  
Yuri nods at his sister with tears in his eyes.  
Victor returns with his papers.  
“Everything is ready, i need to head too boarding gate soon”  
“I know i can’t follow you and it’s probably the best if i don’t. We’ll say our see you now.”  
“I love you Yuri and stay strong, i’ll be back before you know it”  
“I love you too Victor, i’ll do my best! I want to see the best program you made”

The two man hugs and sheds tears, there’s several cameras going off in the background.  
Mari and Yuri waves as Victor slowly walks away.  
The Katsuki siblings stay at the airport, until Victor's flight has left the airport.  
The omega looks longingly at where his alpha had once stood and sighing feeling empty.  
Mari puts a hand on her brothers arm “ Come brother let’s go home, i’ve gotten your favorite snack”  
“I don’t want it”  
His sister looks at him and points at his belly.  
He looks back at her and nods. He had to prove to himself that he could manage without his husband.  
For now it was him and Yuu alone. How will he cope? Will he take all the help he can get? Or be stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation is not resolved, but time is running out. If you want to chat i'm at https://bluecatrose.tumblr.com/! So see you there.


	16. Yuri coping with being left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling it coping would be a lie, Yuri just tried to live. The omega had issues with anxiety, with thoughts that Victor had left him.
> 
> *Warning*  
> Read my chapter note please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's anxiety and depression and thoughts about getting rid of the baby in this. He doesn't act on it but still. So here's a warning!!  
> I wanted to add more depression, but then i realised i didn't want it to take over.  
> But this chapter is doom and gloom. End notes will have a short overwiev over the chapter if you do not want to read it.  
> Lots of new tags, they won't last for long. Though i'm not doing this to undermine depressions and such. It's a hell, i just don't want it to take over my story.

Mari brings Yuri home, the omega feels empty and abandoned by his alpha.

“Yuri how are you feeling?” Mari asks carefully. The omega just shakes his shoulders in defeat.

“Why did i let him leave?” His sister shakes her sister not knowing why.

“But my guess it’s cause you’re stubborn and i’m not sure if it’s for selfish or unselfish reasons”

“I’m not sure sure myself, i didn’t want him to quit for me. I wanted to see him skate one more time. So it’s both”

“I pity your husband at times, but what’s done is done. Let’s go inside now” Mari smiles to Yuri.

Yuri spends hours watching his phone. Still no message from the alpha.

“Baby brother, Victor probably isn’t allowed to to write to you yet. Give him some more time”

“I suppose so Mari-nee chan, but i’m worried” The omega heads to his room, while he sits in complete silence staring at his phone.

Back at the omega’s room, a message from Victor appears.

“Sorry solnyshko i had some bumps to overcome before i could send you message. I miss you love and i want to go back. But i’m halfway back to Russia.

Plane ride has been safe, everything is going according to plans” “I’m glad love, i’ve been worried. I love you so much Victor” “I love you to Yuri, i got to go now. Time to board the other plane”

“Safe trip!” “Mari nee-chan Victor wrote to me! He’s fine and misses me” The omega starts crying.

“I miss him neesan” Mari nods and hugs her little brother.

“I know Yuri, we’ll be here for you if and when you need us”

“Thank you Mari-nee chan” The older beta smiles.

 

Later the omega’s parents asks Mari. “Hows Yuri doing?” Their parents asks worriedly.

“As one could expect, frankly i offered my help. But he just pushed me away, we need to wait him out.

But keep an eye on him, i don’t think he’ll try doing something like ending his life.

He’s got Yuu after all, but he’s depressed okaasan and otousan”

“We expected something like that Mari, we’ve got it covered. But Yuri needs to understand it himself, he's always had anxiety after all”

Mhm his sister sighs “This will be his first time alone without Victor and being pregnant. I do not envy him”

“We’ve contacted the clinic and Yuri did too beforehand. He’s got all the help he’ll ever need. Truth to be told we are worried that he’s gotten too attached to Victor”

Mari nods “This will make it more difficult for sure”

 

_The next few days Yuri is trying to cope, with thoughts like Victor had left him swirling around in his head._

_“I want to be with Victor now! Why did you have to be within me Yuu? If you hadn’t been i would have been with my alpha._

_Not here alone. What am i thinking? I love Yuu, it would break my heart if Yuu died. They are a part of me, i feel so guilty for even considering this._

_I need help, i can’t cope with this alone. I’m so used to cope with things alone. Then Victor came and turned my life around. Then he helped me, now he’s not here and i can’t expect him to come help me._

_I need to get help to do it, show Victor i’m stronger than i think. For myself”_

Tears rolls down the omega’s face. Yuri calls his clinic.

“This is Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuri, i need to see a psychiatrist”

“What is your problem mr Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

“My anxiety, i also worry about my alpha leaving me. I wished my unborn to die. Please help me” Yuri’s voice is heavily affected by his heavy breathing.

“This sounds serious, i will check your appointed psychiatrist for a time. Hold on a moment”

Yuri only hears flipping of papers and his breathing, as he waits.

“Excuse me sir i found a time for you. We can squeeze you in at 9 tomorrow morning, will that be fine?” The voice lingers for a tad bit.

“Yes, that’s great. Thank you” The omega breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Don’t forget to tell your family, incase you feel like you may do something out of line” The voice sounding worried.

“Of course, i’ll let them know as soon as possible” The young man hangs up and lays down in his bed, briefly before heading out.

He walks up to Mama Hiroki.

 

“Mama, i called for help. The clinic gave me a time for tomorrow” The older omega smiles at her son.

“I was waiting for you to realise that you needed help. But you’re so stubborn that you wouldn’t even listen to us.

So we decided to look after you and wait you out” Yuri smiles.

”I know i like to do things my way. Or i used too, then Victor came and now i feel lost. A bit conflicted even”

“You miss your mate, that’s understandable” Hiroki smiles to her son.

“Were you and papa ever separated?” “Yes when Mari was little, after that we decided to not do that again.

It wasn’t for us, shorter periods yes. Every couple will be seperated here and there”

“I really don’t think it’s for me and Victor either, ever since we became mated.

I can feel a thread between us and it’s really thin now. Looking back at my decision to let him skate, i wished i hadn’t pushed him.

You know know mama, i wished Yuu to be dead so i could join Victor, i can’t believe i did!”

“It’s despair son and it cause us to think and do things we never meant” Hiroko hugs her son.

“Which is why i asked for help” yuri smiles with tears in his eyes.

“If you need any help, you know where to find us” The omega nods and waddles off.

 

His walking style had slightly changed and he now waddles. Something that annoyed him, it made him feel like a duck.

No doubt Victor would say you’re my cute duck. The omega is close to his third and final trimester.

Yuri can no longer fit into any of his normal clothes, some of Victor's however.

Though who needs clothes, it’s summer.

 

* * *

 

The omega spent the rest of his days writing down his thoughts and feelings.

_How much he misses his alpha, the arrival of Yuu and worries about his comeback. Will he even want to make a comeback?_

_Other omegas had told him that maternal instincts get stronger and he may not want to leave his newborn._

_He’ll just have to cross the bridge when the time comes. Yuri also knew plenty of mothers who made comebacks,_ _though he wasn’t sure anyone of them was an omega._

_“Perhaps omega’s are different?” He knew most omega’s had a job involving humans, but perhaps that’s cause of the state of the world?_

_”He had noticed protests from omegas that had felt oppressed, thanks to him they had a voice._

_Omegas didn’t want to be the weaker sex no more, however this was a work in progress._

_Alpha’s opposing, at first everyone looked at Yuri as if it was all his fault._

_He had simply opened the door for others. There was a raise of omegas in sports and whatever he choose to do after the baby would undoubtedly affect other omegas too._

_He thought of articles like, Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov was just a normal omega after all. He quit after giving birth._

_A sigh leaves the man's mouth, the pressure he had on him. “I’ve got to hold on, i got a few years left in the sport._

_I’m sure we eventually want more children after Yuu” He imagines Victor and him sitting and playing with a couple of children._

* * *

 

 

“If I hurry and call Victor, i can catch him before he leaves”

 

“Ring ring”

 

“Yuuuri! Solnyshko! How are you? You just barely catched me” Yuri’s name rolled off Victor’s tongue and the omega had missed this.

“I wanted to let you know, that i’ve decided to get some help”

“Love what happened?” There’s worry in the alpha’s voice.

“I miss you so much Victor and i didn’t want to worry you so i kept quiet. But i couldn’t any longer.

But i’ve had moments where i wished Yuu dead and that’s when i realised i needed help.

It has gone to far, i miss you so much it hurts. Is there any way for you to come back earlier? I can’t wait to August. I also feel abandonment”

You can hear the tears in Yuri’s trembling voice.

“You haven’t been abandoned. I’ll do what i can Yuri, i’ll talk to Yakov. I miss you so much too.

Yurio bless his heart, he's trying to cheer me up. Anything else you want to tell me?

We’ve been apart for a few weeks, i feel as if i should be lucky you’re still alive after hearing all off this”

“There’s a lot, but tomorrow i’ll get the help i need”

“Yuri know that you’re my heart, sun, moon and stars. I love you so much”

“I love you too, have a good day”

“Sweet dreams and i’ll call you as soon as i talked to Yakov. Stay strong love”

 

The omega puts down his phone, he sees the picture of him and Vicor holding his belly.

Yuri chuckles “Yuu please stop using my bladder as a balloon”

The omega waddles off to the toilet, feeling like a ton of weight had left his chest.

“I still look like crap, but it feels better. Now that i’m less worried i’m hungry”

Yuri heads off to the kitchen, where’s there a sandwich waiting for him.

“Your mama made that one for you and mentions dinner is still a few hours ago”

“Thanks papa, how are you?” “I’m fine son and you must know we are all here for you”

The younger man nods as he noms the sandwich.

 

Dinner and then slowly fading out, being pregnant took energy. Being a wreck even more, besides sleeping helped getting thru the day.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Russia

 

“Look Victor i know Yuri is upset now, but we have a contract.

I can’t just let you go, however, we can rearrange the contract.

You’ll have to stay here for a month, then you go can to Yuri. How does that sound?

Your training will be more difficult and strict”

Victor looks at Yakov “May i tell Yuri and discuss things with him?”

“Of course you may, i’m not a tyrant. If i was i would under no circumstances let you go before August”

Victor nods and picks up his phone to call Yuri in the middle of the night.

“Sorry Yuri i know it’s early but i got news! If i stay with Yakov for a month he’ll let me go home.

But the downside is i will be really busy. Do you think you can handle it? I’ll be back in July”

“I miss you Victor, but if that’s what it takes i guess so. I’m just.. I started seeing a psychiatrist today and you’re not early.

I finished my first session. I had wished that Yuu wasn’t here and i love Yuu. That was the final drop, i love our baby more than anything in the world.

That’s what i told the psychiatrist”

Victor is visibly shocked “Awww my Yuri, i’m glad you finally got help. I was worried about this and your hormones”

“Being hormonal sucks, i wished Yuu didn’t exist so i could have gone with you. But the thing is i wanted to be with my parents, it makes me feel safe.

Even though i have issues seeing it.

Of course i worry about being a good mama, the psychiatrist said you probably worry about becoming a papa as well” Yuri looks at his phone.

“Yes i do, but i think every new parent do. It’s such a big change. Let’s take it slow and we’ll do just fine.

In Hatsetsu we’ll get lots of help. Becoming a papa is probably the most scariest thing i’ll ever go thru, but i can’t wait Yuri.

I’ll be with you in a few weeks, then we’ll have the end of your third trimester together. I’ll follow you to the psychiatrist Will you accept?

I don’t think i can get a better offer, it’s not just Yakov either. It’s my other obligations”

“Your sponsors, you’ll be exhausted” Yuri smiles “Will you do this for me? Even though it may break you?”

“Yes i will, coming home to you will feel like a vacation. So shall i say yes?”

“Definitely yes! Come back to us!”

Victor smiles with tears in his eyes “I’ll tell Yakov right away, we’ve been discussing this for hours”

There’s hope in their voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But in reality he learned that Victor had not left him and realise that wasn’t true. The alpha had been visibly upset by the accusations and begged Yakov to go back to Japan. Causing hell to erupt, with Yakov being angry but understandable.
> 
> Yuri and Victor both had issues coping with being seperate. Being seperate did not help the omega keep a healthy mind, but at least he would get some help. The omega clinic had stepped up and done their part. Victor had done his, he had gotten the okay from Yakov to return after only a month a part. He would without a doubt be very busy, but at least he didn't have to wait for August. July they screamed in happiness! We get to meet then love and spend the last months of your pregnancy together.
> 
> Next part will be Yuri getting better and stronger! This will ultimately make him a stronger person! So Yay Yuri you can do it!


	17. Yuri's struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Victor is still in Russia, so another Yuri centric update. We dwell into his thoughts a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as heavy as last one and Yuri will get better i swear!

 

It was early morning, Yuri had hardly gotten any little sleep. Worry and Yuu had kept him awake.

“My little one, i know things haven’t exactly been great. But today mama will get help and i hope i can get updates about you”

 

The omega steps  into the shower after a brief shower he smells breakfast. 

Mama Katsuki has been very busy. There’s a special occasion it seems.

“Mama this smell is delicious, what is this? It’s like a feast”

“Mhm Victor called and told me to pamper you, since he can’t do it himself”

“Is it our wedding day? I nearly forgot”

“Yes my dear boy, but don’t you worry Victor will celebrate with you once he comes home”

“I can’t, i feel so stupid that forgot it” Yuri sighs.

“Don’t worry about it, he was certain you had forgotten. He knows how upset you are” 

“Why didn’t he tell me though?”

“My guess he didn’t want to put more pressure on you. So relax and eat some food, the rest i’ll pack with you”

“Mama are you coming with me? I don’t want to go alone this time” 

Hiroko nods “Thank you Yuri for asking me” She smiles like the sun.

 

The omega digs in.

> “Ring ring”
> 
>  

“Good morning solnyshko, It’s our first year as a married couple, it’s quite late here. But i just had to wish you happy anniversary. 

I hope you’re enjoying mama’s cooking, there’s more surprises as well. So look forward to them.  Ya tebya lyublyu Yuri”

 

“I love you too! I miss you, but thank you for remembering, this isn’t how we thought to celebrate this day. I promise i will make something for you” Yuri is determined. 

 

“Don’t worry about that, you have the rest of our lives to do that. Besides when i come back we can celebrate for real. 

Yuri i really need to sleep now, have a good day. I’m not sure when i can call you next. Also there’s a package from me should arrive today or tomorrow.

Use it well love. I love you have a good day and good luck”

 

“I love you too and thank you for being there for me”

* * *

 

Yuri ends the call and puts his phone in his sweatpants, he decided to go with something comfy during his session.

 

“Mama i’m all done now”

Hiroko nods and packs them lunch. None of them has any clues on how long this will take, anywhere between 1 hours up to 2 hours. 

The psychiatrist will be the judge of that. 

Hiroko drives Yuri to the clinic, they arrive early. The omega has been way too nervous to just sit at home and wait. 

 

As they enter the clinic, there’s an omegan secretary there welcome them. 

“You must be Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov and Katsuki Nikiforov. 

I know you, but i’m sure you don’t remember me. I’m the daughter of your friend, me and Katsuki Mari had play dates”

“Are you Aiko?” 

"Yes i am! Anyhow let me tell the psychiatrist you have arrived”

 

Yuri nods and sits down, there’s countless of magazines on the table. 

But all the omega can think off, is if Yuu is fine. Victor wouldn’t forgive him. Or maybe he would, but he shouldn’t. 

 

The secretary comes out with tea and coffee. “As you two are early, here’s some drinks and cake” 

“ Arigatou gozaimasu ” 

Yuri and Hiroko takes some tea and cake.

“Yuri are you alright?”

“Just worried okaasan. I want to give Vicchan good news! But what if i can’t?”

Mama Hiroko looks at her son with a sad smile.

“I don’t think you have harmed the baby, but we’ll know for sure soon”

“Yes, i wish your words help me more”

 

Finally it’s around 9 in the morning.

 

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov and Mrs Katsuki, follow me”

The two omega’s head into a nicely decorated room, the colours are calming and not like a hospital. More like at home.

 

The two sit down, Yuri on the sofa and Hiroko on a couch. 

“Welcome to the clinic, as you can see we’ve gone for a more familiar setting. It’s for clients who feel more open to talk, in a familiar place. 

As i can read here you’ve taken your mother with you. Do you want her to attend or wait outside?”

“I brought her with me, but it’s up to okaasan to choose”

Hiroko nods “I want to know what’s going on in my son's life, his husband put him in my care”

 

“Of course, i may ask you questions too. It will help with my diagnosis”

“Anything for my son”

“There will also be a questionnaire to fill out” 

They nod.

“Let’s start, we got plenty of things to get thru. I reckon our meeting will be about 1 and a half hour, then the doctor visit.

We will schedule breaks and such for eating. So please explain everything that has happened so far”

 

Yuri starts to explain everything. 

“I’ve always wanted to do things on my own. But i also have extreme anxiety, though that mostly was for my sport.

It held me back, but Victor helped me a lot with that. I thought it was gone, but now it’s showing it’s ugly face. 

I’m not sure if it never left and the pregnancy hormones are messing me up.

I wished my baby gone, so i could go be with Victor. Now i feel so guilty, I love Yuu.”

The omega touches his stomach and smiles sadly.

“ It’s in my darkest moments telling me that Victor left me.I feel vulnerable and i’m strong, perhaps i got to dependant on my husband? 

Then there’s my status as omega for the world, everyone has put so much faith in me”

 

“Mind if i ask some questions Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

Yuri shakes his head “Of course not, you’re here to help”   

“There’s things we don’t know for sure why, but a lot of pregnant omega’s can’t be separated from their alpha’s. 

But there are cases when they’ve been just fine. It may very well just be your anxiety acting up. 

I recommend you coming here every week, i don’t believe you show any signs of hurting yourself or the baby. 

But keeping the feelings bottled up will not help. As far as after the birth, as far as i can see you might have an elevated chance of postpartum depression.

However this doesn't mean you’ll end up with it”

 

“I’ve read about that, also i need help with motivation after giving birth too. I fully intend to go back to my sport, or so i thought. I’m having different thoughts now”

 

“That is normal, anyhow now it’s time for a break. Fill in the questionnaire and we’ll talk some more”

 

Yuri and Hiroki fills in the papers, the younger omega noms on the food. 

“I’m starting to feel bloated”

The older omega smiles “The same happened when i was with Mari and you”

Yuri smiles softly knowing that made him relax. 

“Perhaps i should listen to you more, you’ve been there yourself. It would be dumb to not take advantage off  it” 

“I’ll help you anyway i can” Hiroki says proudly.

 

The psychiatrist returns.

“Everything well? I can see you two smiling so i take that as a yes” The omega psychiatrist looks at them carefully.

“Mama knocked some sense into me that’s all and here i thought i was to old for that. 

Not to forget being pregnant as well. Just thinking off it made me feel like i was back to being a child”

A light chuckle can be heard in the room.

“Good thing you haven’t lost your humor, a good laugh goes a long way” The omega specialist says.

 

“Here you go” Yuri hands over the papers.

“Thank you” The psychiatrist skims it over. “This will be our starting point and my job is to lower this. It will be a long commitment, i will not let you go until i deem it needed. 

I don’t think we should add any medicines. I don’t think it’s needed and as for the pregnancy that’s a big no no. 

As for after the pregnancy, well that’s still months away. You’re about 6 months pregnant correct?”

 

“Yes Yuu isn’t supposed to come yet for at least 2 months. The date hasn’t been set yet, when Victor returns we will. 

We’ve decided to go for c-section, cause that seems like the best choice for my future skating. It was also stressing me and i felt scared” 

 

The psychiatrist nods and turns to Hiroko and asks several questions. Nodding in approval.

“Katsuki-Nikiforov, now it’s time to meet your doctor. A nurse will come pick you up and do some blood tests.

I’m told it’s time to do these tests as well, so we are doing all at the same time. See you next week”

 

The omegas nods and walks out of the room.

“Woah that was exhausting and yet i feel more relaxed now. Knowing that it wasn’t so horrible as i thought”

 

“Yuri..” Mama Katsuki gets cut off

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov come with me, time for more blood tests”

The omega shakes his arms and sighs in defeat. Better to get it over with.

The nurse draws blood and puts it in tubes

“The doctor will now come and pick you up” The nurse bows and heads to the lab.

“Welcome back Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, we’ll do our best to cause as little stress as possible while you are here.

We’ll go thru several tests, they won’t do any harm uncomfortable at most. The blood tests are to see for any changes like pregnancy diabetes and such.

You’re in your third trimester any day now. Not long left until you meet your baby” 

 

Yuri tries to smile “At the moment i just want Yuu to be healthy”

 

“Could you please lay down? I want to take a good look at your stomach and then of course 

listening to the baby's heart”

“I have to say Yuu is very active, it’s hard to sleep” Yuri smiles

“That’s a good sign if a healthy baby,if you by any chance have less motions. 

You should tell your designated omega caretaker. I see in my papers that he’ll come to your home next week”

 

“Ah yes, he wanted to make sure i had everything ready. Telling me about premature births and prolonged ones. 

 I feel so needy. But finding out all facts relaxes me, it’s just not all about me anymore. It’s all about this little life within me.

I think one day after my career, i will want a normal birth”

 

The omega doctor nods 

“Ready for an ultrasound?”

Yuri and Hiroko smiles and nods.

“Wow Yuu has grown a lot, i know a lot of it is fluid. But still i have filled out and Victor will noticed it.”

“Is that my grandchild, i never thought i would even get one. But here you are” Hiroki cries.

“Mama don’t cry”

“Happy tears and see how much he moves” The older omega smiles.

“Yuu you said? Doesn’t seem to like the doppler. As far as i can see, a very healthy baby. 

Kicking so much that it’s visible and a nice heartbeat. Everything seems to be as it should be” The doctor smiles.

 

“That’s good, a nice heartbeat. Could you take at least 3 photos?” Yuri looks questionable at the doctor.

 

“Of course” The doctor assures Yuri. 

 

> “Knock knock”
> 
>  

“The results are in doctor” The omega nurse hands over the results and walks out.

“Okay shall we find out?”

Mother and son watches the doctor and nods.

 

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, as far as i can see it’s only a slight elevation of stress. But the baby 

has not taken any damage from this. Everything seems to be as it should be. We’ve made more tests, but they will take more time to finish. 

You’ll be given the test results at your next visit. So that concludes our appointment, any questions?” 

 

“Anything i should look out for?” Yuri looks nervously.

“Some out of place pain and such, i’m sure your mother can help as well”

Hiroko nods. “Come Yuri let’s go home”

“Thank you doctor, i feel a whole lot better now” Yuri and Hiroko bows as they leave.

 

Yuri leaves the clinic, feeling a lot better than he has in weeks. 

 

“Victor! Yuu is fine, i didn’t harm him. I still need to go to more appointments, but i believe they will help. 

I love you so much, knowing you’ll come back in a couple of weeks help”

 

“I love you too solnyshko, that’s great news! Yakov is working over the top and we’ve got some work to do together.

Remember how i told you about that magazine? They want to do a pregnancy photo with us both”

 

“I remember, if everything is fine then yes. The doctor said i’m almost in the third trimester. 

Oh dinner is ready, oh before i forget did you enjoy Yuu’s picture?”

 

“Of course, i’ve made copies and now they are plastered all over”

Yuri chuckles

“Take care, i’ll talk to you soon Vicchan papa”

Victor smiles broadly “I didn’t think i would love to be called that so much. I can’t wait!”

  
  


June is slowly turning to July and soon Victor will come back home. 

The days are warm and Yuri is struggling with the heat. 

“The next pregnancy, i will make sure i won’t be this pregnant during the summer! I feel dead”

The young man’s family laughs, while pampering the omega. 

Weeks go by, Yuri’s test results turns out fine. Everything is on schedule, Yuri’s life is slowly getting better. 

Living feels easier. Victor and Yuri’s home is nearly done as well, just a few finishing touches left. 

 

As the bustle of the june days end, there’s a man waiting in St Petersburg to fly to Japan. Knowing that the love of his life awaits him. 

 

“Yuuuuuuri!”

"Victor" 

There's a heartshaped smile as he watches the omega and drops his bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for Yuri meeting Victor again! <3  
> I've got most off it planned out. I hope you enjoyed this update! <3


	18. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back 24 hours before their reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was goping to add more fluff but hopefully this is enough. It's been readyish for days but i got a fever.

 

We go back 24 hours before their reunion.

 

**_Victor’s point of view_ **

 

In early July in St Petersburg there’s a man and he’s busy packing for his 10 hour flight. Excitedly he dances around with a huge grin on his face.

He leaves Russia with tons of homework and several gifts. That he without a doubt will have to pay extra for, though Victor has no money issues.

Yuri, him and their future children were financially secured. The alphas testament, gives all his wealth to Yuri and their future children incase of an accident.

Economy wise Victor is more loaded, however Yuri with all his success has a healthy bank account as well.

 

“Ring ring”

“Yuuuuuri! I’m packing and i’m so excited. I’ll be with you tomorrow morning! Just about 12 hours more. Can you believe it?”

“Victor It’s late here and you’re so hyper. I’m so happy you’re coming home, our home is done.

I haven’t seen it, i sent my family there with a specialist. I want us to see it together for the first time”

“How romantic solnyshko” Victor sighs at the romantic notion, soon he can kiss the hands on his omega.

Why stop with hands, his entire being shall be worshipped.

You can hear noises from Yuri’s phone. “What are you thinking of Victor?”

“How i shall make you feel extra loved and some thoughts may not have been so innocent” Victor says bluntly.

The omega is happy they do not have camera call on, even a tomato would fall short.

“Victor, sorry i'm tired i need to go sleep”

“Is it that late already?” You can hear the disappointment in his voice.

“No but i’m 7 months pregnant, it’s really taking a toll. You should know Yuu is so active, i’m considering that she/he is having a competition in there”

“With us as the parents, i wouldn’t be surprised” Victor chuckles.

“Okay love i’ll let you go, i want you to be as well rested as you can. I’ll be in Japan in 24 hours” The alpha smacks a kiss into the phone

“I know *yawns* I’m going to nap now, i’m sure you got plenty of things to do. I love you”

“I love you too and sweet dreams my sleeping beauty”

 

The alpha hangs up and studies pregnancy for male omegas. 5 things you could to help make it more comfortable for your omega.

Oh i can easily do this, Victor thinks.

The man makes a mental note to go buy a book, it will be a 10 hour flight after all and he wouldn’t be asleep the entire flight.

 

Several hours later Victor is being driven to the airport by Yakov.

“Vitya i’ll keep an eye for Yurio for you” Yakov looks proudly at Victor.

“Thank you Yakov, he has his own room and all. The cleaners should arrive like usual and i don't think i forgot anything.

Haha Yakov, i'm growing up it seems” Though being all giddy defeats the words slightly.

"I certainly hope so, you're going to be a father in less than 2 months. I wish you both good luck" 

 

The alpha walks to buisness class to get is boarding pass.

"Everything looks clear sir, here's your boarding pass for flight 455677.

It will arrive shortly and depart in an hour. Have a safe flight sir" 

Victor nods and smiles.

 

 ** _“The boarding for flight 455677 to Japan is now open”_** Is heard.

“Looks like i need to go”

“Good luck Victor, keep me updated and tell Yuri hello. Give him my best regards”

“I will Yakov” Victor hugs the older man and smiles. Walking happily to the check in.

 

The man spends his time mostly sleeping and reading.

 

“Excuse me sir wake up, we’ve arrived at the airport”

Victor's eyes flung open and he's quickly to his feet.

The man gathers his bags and head's to the exit happily.

* * *

 

**_Yuri’s point of view_ **

 

Yuri finally fell asleep after Victor's call, it had been harder to sleep after hearing his excited husband.

Sure he’s excited too, but the pregnancy causes him to have less energy. Exercise has been changed numerous times, but he still keeps at it.

Today however the only exercise he’ll get is picking up Victor.

Mari is taking him to the airport, Yuri wanted to go alone but was quickly refuted.

Everyone is worried he’ll go into labour from the excitement.

 

Yuri and Mari had decided to wake up early in the morning. Victor will arrive about 10 in the late morning.

 

“Yuri wake up, it’s breakfast time” Mari heads into the room.

The omega yawns and watches the clock. “It’s only 7 in the morning, i want to sleep more”

“Victor comes at 10 remember? We need at least 1 and a half hour to get to the airport”

“Is that today?”

“Mhm baby brother i can’t believe you forgot?”

“No i didn’t, i'm just not awake yet”

“Yuri slowly waddles to the kitchen”

“Good morning Yuu-chan, here’s your breakfast. Filled with energy, we’ll cook a feast meal later. Victor's return must be celebrated”

The male omega nods, as he literally throws food in his mouth.

“Yuri relax, the food isn’t going anywhere. Besides i packed a bento for you both”

The man nods and eats slower. “I’m nervous and yet so hungry”

Hiroko smiles “Mari is getting everything ready as we speak. She's been more nervous than you, she woke up at 6”

“Why?”

“Cause of the baby most likely, i think we're all worried”

“The chance i will have the baby at the airport is low though. I swear i worry less about this than you all.

But it’s good to know you all got my back” Yuri smiles.

“Truth to be told i didn’t want to let you go at all. But i know and i can’t stop my stubborn son”

Hiroko smiles and hands Yuri more food.

 

The two siblings get ready for the long car ride. “I’ve marked out places where we can go do business if needed”

“Seriously Mari-nee chan? That’s embarrassing.  But thank you” Yuri smiles.

“Good luck and say hi to Vicchan from us both. Bye bye” Their parents wave them off.

The siblings wave their goodbyes and enters the car.

“Ready to meet your hubby?”

“More than ready!” The two siblings smiles.

 

The car trip is filled with plenty of wc visits along the way.

“I feel like a balloon” Yuri says embarrassedly.

“No need, i calculated everything into the time. We are almost there and we got plenty of time” Mari looks ahead at the road.

 

Soon it’s time and Yuri can feel the butterflies,at least he hopes so. He had learn about something called false labour and being in week 32 now it's possible for it to happen.

Victor and Yuri will go thru their birthing plan in the next weeks.

 

“Yuri wake up! We are at the airport!”

Yuri slowly wakes up. “I needed that nap” The omega stretches outside of the car. “What’s the time?

“9:30, we’ve got time to relax. Are you hungry? Why am i even asking? You’re always hungry”

“It’s Yuu not me” Yuri mumbles. “Yuu is growing and the doctor gave me a different diet again”

“Wait here Yuri, i’ll go find us somewhere to sit.”

The omega nods and stays in the car.

“Yuri i found a place not far outside the airport”

“Lead the way Mari Nee Chan”

The older beta leads Yuri to a little spot just to the side of all the traffic. Not to far from where they will meet Victor soon.

“I’m not sure if this waiting is a blessing or a curse. But i get to eat a bit. Mari, Yuu is very active atm. The baby can probably feel my nervousness” Yuri smiles to his sister.

“Can i touch?” The omega nods.

“Hey Yuu, this is your auntie Mari  your mama’s big sister. Is everything okay in there? Must be getting awfully cramped in there”

Mari can feel slight pokes where her hand is. “Do you think Yuu can hear me or feel me?”

“I believe so, i’ve been talking more with Yuu and i noticed some changes. I get responses when i sing and touch my belly” Yuri smiles.

The bentos get eaten and Yuri feels contended for the moment. The two sit in silence taking in the beautiful summer day.

“I think it’s time to venture inside, time to go meet Victor” Mari holds her hand out for Yuri.

The omega takes it and they slowly walk inside.

Yuri looks at his watch it's 9:55.

 

* * *

  


“Yuu daddy is on his way, i can’t wait. I’ve missed him so much” As if answering his mama the baby kicks.

“So you’re excited too?” Yuri chuckles and looks up meeting Victor’s eyes.

With a big grin Victor drops his bags and runs to Yuri.

There’s a lot of people watching as the alpha runs to his omega.

“Solnyshko that is you, you’ve gotten rounder” Victor leans in as hugs his husband and feels the baby kick.

“Looks like Yuu is happy too. I love you and Yuu”

“I love you too” Big tear drops fall down the omegas face.

“Mari is waiting for us and we are gathering a crowd here” Yuri looks around.

“I’ll go get my bags then” Victor starts turning around.

“No brother in law, i’ll go get them. Take care of my little brother”

Victor nods “Thank you sister in law”

 

The two men smiles and Victor leads Yuri outside. “Care my love”

“Victor i may be pregnant, but i’m not disabled”

The alpha opens the car door. “After you Yuri” Yuri nods and enters the car.

Inside the car the alpha fuzzes over the omega.

“Relax Victor i won’t break. If i about too i’m sure my doctor will tell us” Yuri chuckles.

The alpha nods and tries to relax.

“Boys are you ready to go?”

“Take us home sister, i want to rest”

“Oh Mari i bought Yuri a pillow, could you please go get it?” The beta nods and quickly goes to find it and hands the pillow to Yuri.

“Oh this feels nice, thank you Vitya. Perhaps i could have a nap now?”

Victor nods “Go ahead, i’ll keep you safe”

“Victor i noticed there’s a lot of bags, a lot more than what you left with. Haha well you see all our friends just had to send a gift.

Some are for us and some for Yuu” Victor smiles as looks at the omega and touches the younger man gently. The omega moves slightly and leans in to the touch.

“Well that makes sense,  so it was like a baby shower? I should make one, a small one just with us and Nishigori’s. You’ll help won’t you?” Mari smiles at the alpha.

“Haha you can’t stop me and we could stream it if Yuri allows us” Victor eyes sparkle with excitement.

“Allow what? What are you planning?” Yuri looks dazed at Victor.

“Oh we are talking about having a minor baby shower for you, just family and close friends. Also if you would allow us to stream, for our friends around the world”

“Sure i don’t mind for a while, i’m sure all want to see how i’m doing as well. Now to another subject i really need too go to the wc”

Mari nods to Yuri “We are close to a toilet, try to hold on a bit”

“Not like i have much of a choice, i think i may have nightmares about toilets tonight.

It wouldn’t been weird, when i get to sleep i have the strangest dreams.

They aren’t bad just bizarre and vivid” Yuri can't help to smile at some of the unusual dreams.

 

Mari parks the car outside a tiny café, there she and the boys eat. Stretching their legs before heading back to the car.

Victor spent his time massaging Yuri and generally just making Yuri blush. The older beta just shaked her head and smiled.

Normally Mari would tease him endlessly, but today she wouldn’t. The beta will let them have their sweet moments.

“Boys heads up we’re almost home, is there anything you want to get before? This is the last call”

“I want pickles, cookies and chocolate ice cream” Yuri smiles sheepishly.  Victor looks baffled at his husband.

The older sister laughs “You think that’s an unusual combo? Then you’re in for a surprise.

The things he wants at the strangest times, now that’s all up to you. Good luck Victor” The beta smiles and winks.

Yuri looks sheepishly “I get these weird cravings and that is one of the most normal ones. I can’t help it either”

The older man is stunned, he knew his husband had chocolate cravings before but this?

The alpha quickly regains his composure, he could do this! Looking at Yuri’s round belly, it’s not like he had any choice.

“You’re staring at my belly, is something wrong?” Yuri prods Victor.

“No nothing wrong, it’s just that you got bigger”

“I certainly hope so, Yuu is meant to be growing. Even if my body isn’t always so happy about it”

“You look so beautiful my solnyshko, you’re glowing and you smell divine. Your scent is stronger before and it’s doing things to me”

“That would be your protectiveness, it’s primal and Yuri is your mate. It’s all about past, when omega’s were just stay at home mothers.

My brother never needed protection before, he's not weak” Mari speaks proudly of her younger brother.

“You’re right sister, but it won’t hurt having my alpha here”

“Hey don’t speak about me like i’m not there. Also calling me your alpha? I’m more than that am i not?” Victor pouts.

“Sorry Vitya, my hormones runs wild and so does my omega side. It’s thriving so to speak, from being tucked deep inside me before.

Your alpha side will run wild soon too, believe me” Yuri smiles at his husband.

 

After the store they continue ahead to Yutopia Katsuki Onsen.

 

On a huge sign it’s written Welcome home Victor!

The alpha smiles as he helps Yuri out of the car.

The rest of the family comes towards them with Minako and the Nishigori family.

“Go on ahead inside, we’ll deal with the luggage” Hiroko smiles at Yuri and Victor. The alpha looks around the familiar place. Smiles and puts his arms around his omega.

“I’m glad to be back” Yuri turns his head behind to look at Victor's face. “So am i, we should send Yakov a thank you gift” Victor chuckles

“We are alone and you talk about Yakov?Just look at me only Yuri” Yuri’s body starts shaking. “Something wrong?”

“No but you’re so possessive it’s funny. Victor you’re the only one for me. Come to our bedroom, i need a rest”

The alpha smiles and follows his omega.

 

As the omega gets ready to nap, his alpha closely admirers him.

“If you stare at me like that i’ll get embarrassed” Yuri nods for Victor to join him in the bed.

For now everything is great and life is smiling at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are satisfied witht he chapter, if there's anything let me know. But please be constructive.


	19. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for lots of planning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So forgive me for being late with chapter, my hand has/is being quite swollen. But i wanted to add this chapter regardless.
> 
> https://bluecatrose.tumblr.com/ if you want to contact me!

The Katsuki family celebrated Victor's home coming for days. Yuri continued his psychiatrist sessions, knowing that he still needed them. Victor's return did help, but the omega knew that it wouldn’t magically patch everything. Yuri, couldn’t just conveniently sweep it under a rug. The omega looked forward to their parent to be class and Victor would follow him to his session. It’s important to get everything out in the open before Yuu arrives.

Both men are worried and talking openly thru words aren’t their strong side. Communicating is important in a marriage, they can’t continue sing the ice.

 

Yuri _remembers,_ how he _pushed_ away Victor due to lack of communication. _I will not do that again, cause Yuu will soon bless us with their arrival._

“I hope your daddy is done soon, we’ve got to get going _”_ The omega looks at the bathroom door, for any signs of the alpha.

Victor slowly steps out of the bathroom, water glistening on his body. The older man grins as soon as he sees his husband. He slowly dries himself, as if to lure the omega.

“It’s really hot in here” Yuri fans himself “and you’re not helping either”

Victor chuckles “Are you calling me a tease?”

The omega nods and throws a pillow at the alpha. The alpha grins and continues.

A few minutes later Yuri _points_ at the clock “Now _hurry_ up, i don’t want to be late”

Victor nods and finishes up.

“I think i overdid the teasing a bit” Victor smiles apologetic.

“A bit but it’s okay, it’s one of the many reasons why i love you” Victor grins.

“That being said don’t come up with something to silly, i‘m heavily pregnant” The alpha nods.

“Making sure you’re comfy and happy is my main concern. I’ll do anything for you”

“Even if i make silly demands?” Victor nods “Even then love” The alpha looks apologetic “Good cause i want to do this later..” Yuri leans in to whisper in the alpha’s ears.

“I want you to take me later and do it well”

Victor's eyes expand and he's visibly shocked. But he nods happily.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s embarrassing. I got needs, needs that got me into this situation. But i will not get pregnant again and the doctor said it’s healthy for us” Yuri winks.

“Let me get this straight, your omega doctor? Your _japanese_ omega doctor said you should have sex? I find that hard to believe”

Yuri nods and gestures to the door, he has had it with this conversation for now.

The alpha drives them to the clinic. Thinking back to earlier of the year, when their lives changed. How worried they had been, thinking Yuri was deadly ill.

They still have their worries, but now it was more. Would Yuu’s birth be a healthy one? Will they be good parents? How will they manage Yuri’s career with a baby?

There was excitement too, juggling these two very different lives. It incited sparks into their souls and they seem to thrive thru it.

A year from now, Yuu would be with them and Yuri full in training. Or so they hope, the two men knew that everything can change in a flash.

But knowing all these, they still want to step into the unknown. Surprises makes life, always strife to do the opposite.

As everyone watched the omega, most of the world had already begun to believe he would quit. But those who knew him well, knew that he would never give up without trying.  

 

“Victor it will be nice to show the world, what i Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is made off”

“You’re destined for great things, but _Yuu_ will be a lot more work than every medal we ever won” Victor gently puts his hand on Yuri’s hand.

“Don’t i know it, but that’s also it’s charm. Yet i look forward to it Victor, with you into our new future”

The omega pats his tummy and talks to it. “Yuu are you eager to meet us? As we are to meet you”

It’s a red light and Yuri _takes_ Victor's hand and gently puts it over where Yuu is. “So active, i bet it can feel us being all jittery and excited” Yuri smiles

“Today we’ll do a birthing plan, i didn’t even knew they existed. But it assures me, that i’ll get everything i want”

Victor adds “That way you’ll have less anxiety and can focus on Yuu right?” Mhm “That’s the plan my handsome alpha”

 

The rest of the ride is uneventful as they park outside the clinic.

The alpha helps his omega out of the car. Yuri grunts “My flexibility hasn’t been this low since, i can’t even remember. I’m huge now” Victor nods apologetic.

“Welcome Mr Katsuki-Nikiforovs, please follow me.Can i offer you anything? Coffee, tea?” The nurse smiles welcoming, she’s been helping Yuri frequently during his visits.

“Thank you Miss Kawasaki, we’ll let you know” Miss Kawasaki nods and heads to her desk.

“The doctor and your midwife will soon arrive” The two men nods. “You know it feels like i’ve swallowed butterflies” Victor chuckles “Same for me actually, but i’m more excited than worried Victor”

“Follow us gentlemen” The men are ushered into a room, full with plants. It looks more like a living room than anything else.

“I’ve never seen this room before” Victor exclaims. “I’ve been in here several times, in fact i asked for this room. I can relax in here” Victor acknowledges Yuri’s words.

“Now shall we get started gentlemen?”

“Yes, i feel so jittery” Yuri smiles. Time for the moment of truth.

Their midwife hands _pamphlets_ to the two men. “Here’s one for normal birth or cesarean births. Before we move on, i know you talked about c-section before. But a natural birth can benefit the baby. Thought you might want to reconsider”

Yuri nods to the doctor and their midwife. “There’s pros and cons to either one, we thought we should talk about them right now”

The doctor explains that, “The baby will have a stronger immune system being born the natural way. A c-section is surgery and it’s always a high risk. For you and Yuu, i’m afraid.

A natural childbirth will let you and your husband bond with Yuu quicker. Also faster recovery time as well. There’s local anesthesia or epidural, to keep the pain much easier to bare”

“I’m not so sure anymore, c-section seemed to be a good idea back then. But it seems natural birth is the way to go” The doctor nods and looks at the couple.

“I can’t tell you what to do Yuri, it’s up to you” Victor smiles weakly., disliking the idea of not being able to be of more use. “Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, i’ve had both ways. My two first childbirths was natural and then i had an emergency c-section. I recommend normal, but if you’re unsure we can do a full check up to see if you’re able too. Some male omegas are unable too” .. “And if i am cesarean it is. I want to give Yuu the best from day one outside of my womb. There’s nothing i wouldn’t do for our baby” Yuri looks at Victor who smiles. “I know solnyshko”

After a brief silence

“Let’s head to the exam room and we can do a proper examination. Does your husband want to join? We’ll be using a doppler as well, you’ll be able to see your child”

“If Yuri wants me there” Victor looked expectantly at his omega. ”Follow me and never let me go, not even for a second” The alpha happily follows.

The doctor assisted by their midwife thoroughly checks Yuri and ends everything with ultrasound. Victor stares at the screen “Yuu has gotten bigger” The omega chuckles. “I hope so i’ve gained a lot of weight now” “It suits you my love, being pregnant that is”

The doctor and midwife speaks amongst themselves. Yuri and Victor looks at them expectandly.

“So we have come to a conclusion, that we see no issues with you having a natural birth. So if that’s what you want we’ll do everything we can to help you deliver”

“I think i want medication, water birth sounds nice. I’ve lived next to an onsen all my life, i think it would make me relax a lot more”

“Hold up there, we can’t let you be on heavy medication while in water. So think carefully, however we can give you mild pain relievers” The omega nods and looks at the other options. “Perhaps strong medication then and let me move around. I would like if my water breaks naturally, unless it takes to long. After care i want to bond with Yuu as soon as possible with Victor. Feeding the baby quickly sounds lovely and I would like Victor to cut the cord. If he's up for it”

“I think  i can handle it” Victor smiles at Yuri. “I want delayed exams, unless Yuu has complications. This is tough to say, i just want it to be healthy. I would like some food to eat, you may bath the baby but please take Victor with you” The alpha’s eyes sparkles.

“Your wishes are our commands, of course he’ll be able to join”

The omega skims thru the options. “No circumcision, however vitamins and vaccines are alright. We intend to take our baby with us, so Yuu will need plenty”

 

“Alright we’re done with the birth plan and your psychiatrist is ready to take you on now. We’ll have our secretary write the birth plan and give you a copy”

Yuri smiles patting his tummy “Let’s go have a talk shall we?”

The two men spends 2 hours all in all, with several breaks. Talking about their marriage, Yuu and their worries about becoming parents. They leave, feeling better than before.

 

“Yuuri, i was thinking Yuu needs a name” The omega nods “We need a japanese and russian name, dual nationality after all” The alpha smiles “I wouldn’t have it any other way, besides the baby will look more asian than european” Yuri thinks “If it’s a boy i think i want either Eiji or Akira in my country. I’ll leave the russian names to you my dear husband”

The alpha smiles and considers names that looks close to the omega’s names. “As for Eiji, maybe Evgeni? Akari is very close too Akira. But these are boys names what if we have a girl?” “Let me think” The omega gets his phone “Let’s look at baby names online” Yuri hums

as he searches for cute girl names. “I like Hitomi and Himari (光愛里: Home of Light & Love) okay your turn” Victor chuckles “Now girl names are harder, let’s get home first”

 

Upon _entering_ the onsen, Victor opens up his phone. “I like the name Inna for a girl” He continues scrolling and finds another. Ooh.. “Yuliya is a beautiful name, that’s it i think we are done now”  Yuri chuckles, “I think so too, to many names would just be confusing”

 

“Welcome back Yuuri-chan, Vicchan and Yuu. Lunch is ready, Mama and Mari are waiting”

The two men follows Yuri’s father. Discussing the day and their wedding anniversary. Their home is nearly done and it’s almost ready to be furnished.

“So shall we combo baby shower and wedding anniversary? That way it will take less toll on Yuri” Everyone nods to that. “I would love that, i don’t think i can handle 2 parties”  Yuri feels exhausted just thinking about it.

“That settles it, let’s send out invitations” Victor smiles.

“We need to make a list of what we need, food, drinks” “Hold on a minute if we have the party at the onsen we can use our cups etc”

Victor taps his lips “Not for drinks though, we could get caters. We do not want you two to work on this special day”

“Sure that would suits us just fine, i say us girls do the baby shower” Hiroko smiles and looks at Yuuko that nods. “It should be neutral, as we don’t have a clue what Yuu is”  Yuuko wrote down notes and shares them with Hiroki and the girls. As they stepped away to plan, it’s to be a surprise for the most part. All Victor asked for that it was extravagant.

As for the delayed wedding anniversary, the alpha had it all planned to every little detail.

 

A few hours after dinner, Yuri and Victor heads to the hot springs. The omega had spent hours trying to talk the alpha into a bath. Victor finally gave in, but only for a short period of time.

The omega slowly spreads his legs down into the water, the alpha has a firm grip around not letting go off the younger man’s body.

Yuri relaxes and feels the warm water taking care of his body. The older man massages and whisper sweet words into his mate’s ears. Earning an even redder face on Yuri. The omega melts iinto Victor's arms and hands.  “Yuri, it was you who enticed me earlier” Victor rolls his tongue, making his voice purr. The water surrounds them, heat builds up and leads Victor picking Yuri up. “Come love the night is still young and i want to hear you purr and writhe in pleasure” The Omega follows in trance back to their room. The alpha sits down and slowly entices his omega with scents. “Come sit down, i don't bite.. _Much_ ” Victor uses his most seductive voice. Taking his husbands hand, slowly kissing finger by finger. Watching the Omegas breathing hitch, every sense being used. Victor slowly dries Yuri and kissing as he goes. “Lay down and close your eyes and only feel me. Use every sense, i promise  i’ll take good care of you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there is a part where i've written the sex, i will later post it. If enough people want to read it!


	20. Reflections and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things going on for out boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed making this chapter!

A couple of days later from previous chapter.

Hiroko heads to the two mens bedroom “Yuri-chan, Vicchan! The photographer and journalist has arrived” She’s excited to the brim, for today her boy will make history!

“We’ll be out in a minute mama”  “Take your time, oh i hear your father saying we got more visitors” _It’s a bit strange the onsen is closed today,_ she thinks to herself. The people she gazes upon, is not whom she expected.

“Welcome Mr and Mrs Nikiforov, i hope you’ll stay clear of my son. The last thing he needs is added stress” She adds firmly as any caring mother would.

The married couple nods “Victor invited us and we never responded, regardless of how we feel about omegas. We want to be with our son at this moment, so we hope you’ll let us”

“It’s not for me to decide, the boys should be with us any moment” The Nikiforovs nods.

Shortly afterwards Yuri and Victor emerges, with Yuri wearing a robe.

 

“Mother, father you came after all. Behave please, i’m certain this will help you two understand what Yuri means to me” Victor takes the Yuri’s hand in his and walks over to his parents. Then the alpha put his hand on Yuri’s swollen belly. “Remember this is your grandchild” The married couple nods and sits down, away from where the interview has been set up. But close enough to listen in.

 

“We’re ready to start now sirs, as discussed we’ll start with the photos”

Yuri and Victor heads to the onsen.

“Okay stand close to each other with hands over your omega’s belly. Now get behind him, we want to see the belly” Yuri starts blushing, but it only adds to the scene. Victor looks lovingly at Yuri, they’ve been allowed free interpretation. _The alpha slowly caresses the swollen baby bump and looks at his omega with tears in his eyes._ “I love you Yuri, thank you for giving me your all” The omega starts crying “I love you too, thank you for letting me be myself” Victor chuckles “You’re too stubborn to let anyone lead you, if anything you lead me”

“We are sappy fools Vita, but i love it”

 

One of the reportes clear their throat

“Excuse us but, we have enough photos now. We would like to continue with the interview in just a moment”

“Certainly, i’ll go get changed. Come Victor, i need your help”

The alpha follows willingly and after a moment Yuri emerges back in normal clothes.

 

“Here we are at the Katsuki Onsen where the Katsuki-Nikiforovs live”

“We welcome you reporters to our temporary home”

“Now the questions will commence”

 

_“Is it true that you’ll move soon?”_

“Our home is finished and we expect to move there any moment now. However there are a few final touches left” Victor starts and Yuri ends the answer.

 

“ _The question on everybody’s lips, will Yuri quit? We know that you’ve let your husband do anything, that he possibly could do. You two are setting new standards for the dynamic and omega’s are finally being heard. What do feel about it all Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov?”_

 

Victor glares at the reporters “Isn’t that a question you should ask _him_? His life, his decisions” The room is starting to fill with the scent of a very angry alpha. Yuri lays a hand on the alpha, trying to relax him.

“First i don’t feel as much pressure as i thought i would. I know i’ve gotten a lot of people angry at me, especially at Victor. However it’s not his fault” Vitya butts in “My husband is a force of nature, he can’t be stopped. Note that i have no wishes to do so either. Back to you solnyshko”

“Thank you Vitya” The omega smiles as he collects himself to answer. “I hope that one day, omegas will have equal rights and that we aren’t looked down at. We are as human as everyone else. I speak for the both of us, when i say that we both want change. It has started gradually and i hope to be a part of it in the future! As for my career, i fully intend to try make a comeback. I can’t say if i’ll be able to do so or not, but i want to prove to the world that omegas aren’t as weak as the world seems to think we are. I feel i’ve got more to do in the sport, so my plans to skate will be all according to my original plan. Except this minor bump. I’ve explained this countless times” Yuri sighs and continues. “However i know it won’t be easy”

 

“Thank you for your answers, i’m sorry if we offended you. _Next question “Is it true You’re skating this season Victor? The baby will be born, as you take the ice. How do you feel about Yuri going back to skating?”_

 

 _“_ Yes that’s correct, it will be difficult i’m sure. But i have confidence in my family that we can get thru it. I’m so proud of my husband, regardless of what he wants to do. As i’ll quit after this season, i will be a stay at home dad and Yuri’s coach”

 

“What made you decide to continue skating even though your omega is pregnant?”

 

The alpha huffs annoyed. “Frankly I didn’t decide, not alone anyways. I think i’ll let Yuri answer this one”

“It was me alright? I didn’t want him to quit just because of me” The older man smiles softly “Yes before you ask, my Yuri is as much involved if not more than i am. It’s true i probably would have regretted it, probably would have been resentful even. So my husband pushed me in the right direction, when all i wanted to do was quit. This choice will leave me with no regrets”

 

The reporters nod seemingly happy with the answer. “Let’s take a water and food break now”

The married couple nods and heads to the kitchen. “Okaasan, please tell me you got some food ready”

“Yuu-chan i got your favorite Katsudon” The omega drools and Victor chuckles. “I love how you look when you eat katsudon. Or how you look like when you’re talking to Yuu, when you think nobody is watching” The crimson colour fills the mans face.

The food break is relaxing before they got to go into the fray again.

 

Mr and Mrs Nikiforov eats silently, looking at their sons every move. The _way_ he looks at Yuri, every movement is dedicated to his lover. Elena _remembers_ the time before life got so hectic, when Anton had the same look on his face when she was carrying Victor.

 

“We are ready to resume the interview now, let’s head to the living room” Victor helps Yuri getting settled in the sofa. The alpha fuzzes over his omega. “Thank you Vitya, everything is alright now”

 

_“Reader questions A lot of people wishes to know how you two fell in love?”_

 

“That’s easy, Yuri danced into my arms at the Grand prix final banquet. At that moment i knew he would be my _one_ ” The omega smiled and followed up with “As for me, he slowly wormed himself inside my heart. Victor always met me halfway, at this point he had no idea i was an omega. In fact he didn’t care, which i found very sweet. So somewhere along the coaching it happend, at the Grand Prix finals we were already dating. I had some insecurities there, that we had to work out. But as you can see, everything is pretty good”

 

_“We think it’s great Yuri advocates for omegas, it’s sorely needed. Keep up the great work! So what has been the toughest and happiest during your pregnancy so far?”_

 

“There’s several things, but mostly now because of the heat and Yuu being so active. Makes it difficult to get a full night's sleep, or when Yuu decides to use my bladder as a balloon.

The baby being active however does make me happy too. Howver it’s to snug or the baby to move as much now. When i talk to my tummy Yuu answers me at times and responds to my voice. It’s amazing how we can bond so deeply before our baby arrives. I think i’m about done now with the interview, if there’s any other questions don’t hesitate to ask us” Victor looks worriedly at his omega. “I’m fine just a bit lethargic Vitya” The older man gets up to shake hands with the reporters and shows them out the door. “Thank you for coming and listening to our story, please understand that you should never underestimate my mate. He will continue to surprise you”

 

The reporters nod “Thank you for having us, it’s been an eye opener. You have no need to worry, we’ll make sure to write Yuri in a favourable way”

 

“Good bye” Victor waves as the three beta’s walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

The alpha heads to the sofa “Whew that’s finally over” “Ssssh! Vicchan, Yuri is sleeping” Vitya smiles fondly at his omega. _I love you so much my love and life._

 

Elena and Anton slowly walks up to Victor. “We want to talk” The younger alpha nods. “Hiroko take care of Yuri while i go talk with my parents” The little woman sits down next to Yuri.

“Let’s go out, he has issues sleeping. I rather he doesn’t get disturbed f i can help it”

 

“Your father was the same Vitya, watching you and your significant other reminded me of this” Anton nods “We’ve learned a lot of things, but changing our views won’t happen quickly. But we are happy you’re letting us have a chance and we would like to come to the baby shower if you let us”  Victor smiles, the heart shaped smile blinding. “We would love to have you there, thank you mother and father for trying” Elena and Anton looks at the time. “We don’t want to impose more and since we’re staying for a few months. You don’t have to worry about taking care off us. But we feel like this could be a great bonding time” Elena says with a smile.

There’s tears on Victor's cheeks. “Don’t worry these are happy tears, i’m happy we’ve gotten closer. Call me when you want to meet up again, i should go back to Yuri”

After a group the Nikiforovs go outside and Victor to Yuri’s side.

“Solnyshko my parents are coming to the anniversary/baby shower and they are more positive about us”

The omega smiles, it’s a small step but it will do for now.

 

A  week later, the baby shower and wedding anniversary is happening today. With Yuri finally entering his final month. Soon they’ll be able to hold Yuu.

 

“Love how are you feeling? The party is about to start in an hour, let’s go for a walk. I think you need to stretch your legs a bit” Victor looks at Yuri who just nods. “I would love too, it actually helps moving around”

Victor leads Yuri to the beach where the alpha promptly kisses his omega. Behind Yuri’s back people move closer.

The younger man looks around and sees the beach decorated. “Wow this looks exactly like our wedding, you even have peacocks. This is too much Vitya” The omega sheds tears while smiling. “Thanks for coming all, i appreciate your support. A year ago me and Victor stood here and said our vows. Our lives were significantly different back then, little did we know the twist of our fate”

 

“Yuri! Wow you’re so much bigger! We need to take a photo for instagram! I’ve missed you, i’m so happy i was invited!” “Pitchit!” Pitchit hugs Yuri. “Your man sure went the extra mile and then some” Yuri chuckles “Is that a surprise? He would bring me the moon if he could” Pitchit chuckles.

“Looks like it’s time to sit down, i’m starved. Truthfully i’m always hungry more or less” Yuri smiles sheepishly.

 

Victor clinks on his glass. “Listen up people at the wedding part we’ll serve the appetizers and then the main course. The desert will be served at the baby shower location and it looks like our appetizers and main course has arrived”  There’s at least 12 people carrying the food, with chefs and waiters.

“Wow so much food Vitya! Do you remember our wedding day?” Victor nods “Of course it felt like a dream to get married” Yuri chuckles “That’s not how i _remember_ it”

 

* * *

 

_It was a summer day, a year ago._

_We had gotten  a lot help from family and friends to finish the wedding._

_However Victor and I had spent a several weeks, trying to put the last pieces of our wedding together._

 

_Victor had become a groomzilla. Everything had to be perfect and he wouldn’t take no for an answer.  But ultimately mostly about two of them and especially Victor. I was mostly standing in the back lines approving of whatever my fiance was doing.  But in the back of my head, i always thought I really wouldn't mind a simple or small wedding. However Victor had other plans. Like everything else he wanted to be extra and went all out and nobody was able to stop him. Therefor the birth of the groomzilla._

_“Oh come on Victor, I would be perfectly fine with just a small wedding”_

_The  older man pouts. “That won't do it has to be big and everything has to be perfect. Down to every little small detail”_

_Yuri shakes his head. “You have turned Into a groomzilla, are you even listening to what I'm saying? I can't believe you. We have our cake, our loved ones are coming and our customized suits. That have been made to look like our Grand Prix pair skate at the_ _Exhibition Gala, they are amazing_ _”_

_Victor stepped down after an intervention, eventually they ended up with a small but extravagant wedding._

 

_“Everybody can I get your attention, the wedding is about to start. However the pair has a surprise, follow us to where the wedding takes place“_

_After minutes of walking they end up by the beach. There Makkachin stands with a bowtie, looking all fuzzed up. The old boy was our ring bearer. Peacocks were walking around, showing their beautiful feathers. Victor had also ordered a big sign, that had said I love you and you complete me._

 

_I and Vitya stand on the beach, waiting for our marriage officiant. My hands shake and i start sweating nervously. I can see Victor trying to relax me by holding my hands. “It will be fine solynysko,think of what we’ll do tonight”_

_I flush bit, but it works as I also relax a bit and shortly after the marriage officiant arrives. “Victor thank you, i needed that” Vitya winks with a huge grin._

 

_“Forgive me, i wandered off a bit to far” Me and Victor nods. “It’s fine, i got too watch my fiance longer” Vitya says smoothly._

_“I can’t wait to become your husband Victor” Vitya chuckles “Neither can i, you look so beautiful” “So do you, is this a dream?”_

_The marriage officiant clears his voice._

_“Excuse me gentlemen but it’s time, everyone is already seated. We nod and look at the man in front of us._

_“Family and friends here have gathered on the beach of Hasetsu, to marry these two men in matrimony._

_Shortly we’ll get to hear their vows, Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov have decided to recite their own. Remember these vows, are the promise you give to your partner in life until death”_

 

 _“I Victor Nikiforov, promise to be your pillar in life. I promise to be your light, like you are mine. Whenever you feel lost, you can always call for me. With your body, you showed your love. I love the way you show love, even if it’s awkward at times. Your love for poodles, Vicchan must be looking at us from above._ _You are my guide to love, my every wish, and the person I want to grow old with._ _I vow to protect your heart. I promise to love you forever and to always stay close to you"  The alpha’s voice crack and shake, this is his most important moment in his life so far. There’s tears forming and i carefully remove it._

 

_We form i love you without actual words._

 

 _“I Yuri Katsuki, promise to love you and guide you to the right way. I promise to be the family you need. My inner young Yuri, is crying and laughing, all those posters and dreams off you. They came true, i can’t believe it.  I promise to never let you neglect your love and life ever again._ _I vow to carry you and to be carried by you, to journey with you and to love each minute because of our travels together. We will live a life of constant adventure together. I vow to bless with a family you always been searching for_ _”_

_I start crying almost immediately, i knew i would. All the feelings i had kept deep inside me, flowed out. Every word was a struggle, but i couldn’t stop the feeling. I realised i wanted things to be perfect, but all Victor wanted me to be was myself._

 

_There’s an awww going thru all the spectators._

_“Such lovely vows, it’s time for the rings now Mr Katsuki and Mr Nikiforov”_

_Mari the maid of honor comes walking with Makkachin, such a happy pup. Sniffing and licking us. “Makka we need the rings, so paw please” Makka does as he's told._

_We offer the rings to the officiant._

_“Now take each others hand, place the ring on your significant other's hand. Yet again the two has chosen their rings vows” The officiant smiles as he watches us._

 

_“With this ring, i Yuri can finally make history with you. I promise to always keep us fresh and be your faithful husband. With this ring with snowflakes shares our never ending love for the ice”_

_“With this ring, i Victor promise to keep making history with you. I promise to cherish you and be your faithful husband. With this ring, we’ll always have our connection”_

 

_Victor and i slowly puts the rings on our ring fingers._

_“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss”_

 

_I remember feeling so shy, but Vitya looked so lovingly into my eyes that i lost all inhibitions and i kissed him. With everyone cheering us on._

 

_We’ve gathered here too celebrate the joining of Katsuki and Nikiforov. Everyone meet the now married couple Yuri and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov. I wish you two good luck, may you two have a long fruitful life._

 

* * *

 

“And that’s how our wedding was from my point of view. Do you have anything to add my dear husband?” Yuri smiles at Victor.

“A few! I wasn’t that bad!”

“Yes you were, i nearly didn’t show up to the wedding Victor” Chris exclaims.

“Okay you’re right, the wedding won’t be my number one experience for much longer. Yuu will take that place”

Elena and Anton payed attention, they had missed the wedding after all.

Everyone small talked and ate.

A few hours later.  Hiroko smiles as she tells everyone.

“Listen up it’s time to head to the onsen, baby shower and afterwards you may take a bath. Yuu-chan let us help you, at the onsen we’ve arranged a special seating for you”

 

“Thank you Okaasan, very sweet of you. My back is actually alright at the moment” Yuri gets up slowly and Victor picks him.

 

“As for this show, you’ll be in the middle and everyone will give you gifts. For the baby or for you two, so basically sit and be served” Hiroko looks at Vicchan and Yuu-chan. “Sounds easy i think we can manage that”

The older woman chuckles. “Not you Victor. Only Yuri, he's had enough action for today. You my dear will mingle”

The omega chuckles as the alpha pouts. “I’ll be fine Vitya, you don’t have to babysit me”

Yuri smiles and takes Victor's hand.

 

At the onsen, they are greeted with yellow balloons and other baby decorations in various neutral colours.

 

Yuri sat in the middle of all the bustle and smiled. Friends and family kept coming up to him, so he never felt left out.

 

“Everyone here’s dessert, banana split. We thought long and hard about what’s childish enough. It’s fun, childish and as we celebrate Yuu it’s perfect” Hiroko smiles happily.

 

The omega smiles and starts eating, tears falling down. “Yuri?” Victor looks worriedly at the omega. “I’m fine, just happy we got such a large family” The alpha nods knowingly “It’s amazing and you’re amazing. You must be so tired now” The younger man nods. “It’s gift opening after this and don’t you worry the cameraman records everything”

 

There’s games and everything, there’s even a poll for the babies sex. The two men looks around the sea of presents. “We are truly loved, thank you all so much”

 

Yurio the big bro, gifted a whole set of baby things with paws and other cat things on it.

 

Minako and Lillia gave them a pair of ballet flats, there’s no doubt there’ll be dancing in this baby’s life.

 

Yakov brought small ice skates and a onesie with snowflakes on.

 

Chris brought them a “You think i’m cute now? Just wait until i grow up! Written on the onesie.

 

Pitchit gave them a photo album with all Yuri’s pictures from Detroit and promised to buy the first pet once child is old enough.

 

The Nishigori’s gave them diapers and pacifiers.

 

Grandma and grandpa Katsuki gave them, a teddy bear, napkins. The baby’s sleeping crib is by them as well.

The Nikiforovs gave their grandchild lots of clothes and even started an account in their name, which Victor tried to decline. Also a very expensive and organic stroller.

 

After all the gifts are open the omega and alpha says their thank yous and goodbyes.

“Good night Yuri, sweet dreams for soon they may become sparse”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed it and the naughty one is coming as a one shot.


	21. On the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Yuri and Victor move into their new house and things start going south..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3 Please leave comments, constructive if needed. Nobody likes meanies! Comments feed me!

 

We pick up a few days later from previous chapter. The couple is busy packing their things.

 

“Victor i’ll pack the clothes i can’t wear at the moment” The omega looks sadly at his favorite clothes as he folds them.

“Cheer up solnyshko, you’ll be able to wear them in a few months”

Yuri smiles. “Do you really think so? I want to believe it, but i’m so big”

The alpha nods and helps his omega pack.

After a brief moment of silence and lots of packing. “It feels a bit strange to finally move out from my childhood home.

But also my childhood dream is finally coming true” Yuri’s eyes sparkle and Vitya smiles.

“You’re too precious for this world, I feel the same”

Even though the alpha kept trying to assure his omega, Yuri felt the anxiety creep on him.

* * *

 

A few weeks later the boys finally move into the their new house.

.

 

As the boys walk inside, Yuri quickly heads to the nearest sofa. “Anything you need love? I’m about to go help our family outside. But if there’s anything you need?”

“A nice pillow and water please. Oh and ice cream with lots of chocolate with potato chips (crisps) to dip in it”

Victor briefly feels the need to throw up, but gladly goes to fetch everything. “Here you go love, if anything is wrong just ask me. Any pain at all?”

The alpha is literally walking on glass, with his heart on his sleeves. The scent of nervous and worried alpha fills the room.

“It’s not time just yet love, try to relax. I need you to stay calm” Yuri smiles and caresses his husbands hand.

There’s footsteps leading to the two men.

“Yuri-chan, the baby could come at at moment now” Hiroko heads inside to Yuri, holding tiny clothes she's been making.

“Look here Yuri” The older woman spreads out a onesie that’s blue and pink with tiny skates on. “I wanted to give you this at the baby shower, but it wasn’t ready”

Yuri smiles at his mother “Thank you very much, i’ll go put it in the baby room” He slowly gets up, but as he does he gets an contraction.

“Ouch or not, that hurt”  Hiroko watches her son closely. “Let me do that, you and Yuu should stay put. I’ll go get some help”

“Mama should we call my doctor?”

The omega’s mother nods. “... but first i think you should lay down. Try to relax, it’s probably nothing wrong son”

Yuri nods and stays put, he's far too heavy to move around to much on his own.

 

“Victor! Yuri isn’t feeling to well and we need your help” The colour on the alphas face fades to white.

“He's fine Vicchan just some pain, being this close to birth it’s not unusual. However he needs you so go on ahead and get him to bed”

“Thank you, mama Hiroko and thank you for giving me your son” Victor hurries up inside the house, finding Yuri in the couch.

“Hey love how are you doing? Let’s get you more comfortable” The alpha swoops up his heavily pregnant omega, Yuri grips firmly around Victor's neck.

“Thank you Vitya, oh i feel Yuu moving around. I don’t think our little one is to happy inside me anymore, to snug”

Victor smiles at his husband whos grimacing. The alpha gently puts the omega down in their king size bed, which will mostly half empty.

Vitya did spend most of the nights in bed cuddling Yuri. Before Yuri mutters a word about a doctor, the older man had already called.

“This is Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, can the omega assigned to my husband please come? Yuri needs him and i do too. I can feel and smell the scent of a worried omega”

“Of course sir, he’ll be there as soon as possible” He hangs up the phone and heads back to Yuri.

“My love i called your clinic and your midwife will be here soon” Yuri smiles weakly trying to relax.

“Thank you that makes me less anxious, i think i want mama too. I hope i’m not being unreasonable”

Victor shakes his head “Of course not, i’ll go get them now” The omega takes the alphas hand.

“You promised to never leave me, call them” The older man smiles knowing he can’t win. “I love you Yuri” “..and i love you Victor”

“Hiroko, can you bring Yurio with you? Yuri needs his family atm”

“Victor i’m _thirsty_ water please and a bath i wonder if that’s alright?”

“My sweet little boy, a bath would do you wonders i think” Hiroko and Yuri appears in the master bedroom”

Yurio steps in and Yuri smiles at him.”I think your baby sibling is coming soon, come closer”

The alpha heads out to the kitchen to get iced water.

The young omega, feels an incredible bond to the older omega. Deeper than before, Yurio has been spending everyday with his family for the past month.

Being a pillar too Yuri, it’s said that the scents of people spending time with Yuri will bond with the baby.

Or at least the baby will somewhat recognize these scents and perhaps further bonds will grow easier.

“I wished i had a nest” The omega groans. “We can all help out, a family nest will do won’t it?”

Yurio looks around and even Victor nods. “Good idea grandson, grab everything we can”

The alpha watches his family scramble around making a nest for his husband. Before helping out he takes a few pictures.

Yuri looks at the nest and nods with approval. “This is a really nice nest, thank you all”

The alpha moves his omega into the nest safely and pours water. The omega purrs happily in his nest, feeling content for the moment.

Yuri sighs happily as he drinks. The bedroom fills with the scent of a happy omega.

 

_“Knock knock”_

 

“Someone called for me? How are you Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuri-san?”

“Mr Tanaka i got some dull back pain and contractions, it may just be a false labour though. Today has been busy and perhaps my body just said no?”

The man nods “Let me check to be sure, everyone but Victor please leave” Everyone looks at the omega with sympathy and leaves the room.

“So how's the pain? Is it lower abdomen or back?”

Yuri thinks carefully before answering “I only got pain so far in my tummy and a little bit of back pain”

The midwife nods and prods the tummy and checks to see if any dilating.

“Yuu hasn’t moved that much, It seems like it’s a false labour. But don’t worry i’ll stay for as long as you need me, you can give birth any moment now. Your baby is ready to meet you two soon”

Yuri smiles and looks at the alpha. “Go take his baggage to the nearest guest room please” Victor looks hesitant not wanting to leave the omega’s side.

 

 

“I’ll do it Vicchan” Hiroko walks in in the with Yurio.

Walking in the corridors chatting.  “Have you seen your room?” The female omega talks excitedly.

“No not yet, i’m curious but i think they want to be the ones to show me” The young omega says with an excited voice.

 

Meanwhile in the master bedroom “Let’s get you to the bathroom love” Yuri nods and Victor heads to the master bathroom.

The alpha starts to pour water into the tub and heads out to get Yuri. The smell of lavender fills the bathroom.

The alpha gently eases in his omega into the bathtub. “Join me Vitya” The omega looks vulnerable and the scent is thickening with the scent of a worried omega.

Victor wastes no time getting into the bath.

“Oh i feel another contraction, but they are so so far apart”

The alpha hugs the omega from behind and rubs the tummy trying relieve the pain. The scent of fear and worry fills the room.

“It’s fine Vitya, the pain i feel now is nothing compared to what i’ve heard”

The alpha nods and kisses the head of his omega.

Several minutes of relaxing Yuri’s tummy rumbles. Victor chuckles “Looks like you’re ready to get up. Mother in law is using our new kitchen for the first time. She’s making katsudon”

The alpha smiles and smells Yuri’s scent, he smells more of a happy omega than an upset one.

“I’ve been thinking perhaps it wasn’t the wisest to move now” Yuri looks at Victor.

“Maybe not, but it’s done and this is our home. We belong here after all, in the home we designed ourselves. We’ll bring up Yuu here” Victor says but there’s still a hint of worried alpha in the bathroom.

“It feels safe to know that in the future we have our very own safe room for heats” The alpha nods and slowly push Yuri forward and gets up.

“I’ll start draining the water, after that i’ll help you up” The omega nods and pats his tummy.  

Victor gets several towels and dries Yuri up as he sits in the tub. The man continues to help his husband up and towel dries him.

“Think we are good to go now, just let me get your clothes” The omega sits down on a chair. Another contraction hits the omega.

“Vitya i wonder if Yuu is on his way?” The alpha hurries back. “Yuuuuri? Are you okay? I heard you making pain noises”

Victor's eyes are full of concern and his voice is trembling. “I got your clothes” The younger man nods.

“Just the same contractions, it’s nothing Victor” Yuri says hesitant while looking at Vitya.

The alpha let’s it be for the moment, the older man knows his husband doesn’t need more added stress. The omega carefully gets dressed, while his alpha watches.

“Let’s go eat” The two men heads to their kitchen.

 

 

In the kitchen Hiroko is waiting with food, welcoming them with a huge grin. “Yuri-chan are you hungry? I’ve made katsudon. Would you like some?”

“Would you want some food too Mr Tanaka? We need you at your best take care of our Yuri” Hiroko smiles at the omegan midwife.

“Mrs Katsuki, i don’t want to intrude” Hiroko doesn’t say anything, instead she puts a bowl of katsudon in front of the man.

“Eat up, I won’t take no for an answer” The man bows “Thank  you Mrs Katsuki”

The female omega hands food to her son and son in law. Yurio is already nomming away getting the first bowl made. “Everyone enjoy”

“Mama you make the best katsudon in the world! I hope i can someday be half as good” The older woman smiles “You’re already there, just keep it up” Yuri smiles and noms eagerly.

 

The rest of the evening is uneventful except a few contractions here and there.

 

Morning arrives and Yuri get up.

 

> _I hardly slept last night, but it’s like that every night. However these small contractions, i’m not sure it’s false labour anymore. Poor Vitya kept looking after me, until he finally succumbed to sleepiness._

 

“Mr Tanaka, i’ve had some contractions during the night. But they are so erratic, but they feel different somehow”

The omegan midwife nods “If anything else happens tell me”

“Victor or i will tell you, he's trying hard to not panic. He's still asleep, i think he was looking after me all night”

“Your husband sure is a special alpha, most omega’s would be happy just finding an alpha that’s half decent. But you hit the jackpot”

Yuri smiles “Yes i suppose i did, he's treating me with respect. A man worth keeping for sure, he can be a bit of a child at times.

But that’s fine, i rather love that excitable side of him. I’m sure he’ll be great with our child.

You know even though i heard of all the pain, i can't wait for the labour to start. I want to meet this little human Victor and i made”

“Me too love, how are you doing?” Victor sits down next to Yuri and puts his arm around him.

“I was just talking about you with Mr Tanaka” Victor smiles “Only good things i hope?”

“Certainly i’m contemplating stealing you, after all the praises” The omegan midwife chuckles. “Before you get territorial, i’m happily married to my alpha”

Yuri smiles softly and heads to the kitchen.

The omega’s mother had done breakfast, lunch and dinners for the boys. Yuri was too heavily pregnant to cook anything in the heat.

* * *

 

Victor heads to the kitchen, “Solnyshko are you well enough you help me with my books?”

“Yes i am, just a little tired but when am i not? Carrying your baby is heavy work, which i love dearly” Vitya smiles loving at Yuri.

 

After breakfast they head out to their living room.

“There’s so many books Victor, where do you want them?”

“Put them down here, these are the books i haven’t read but want too” The omega studies the books. “These are children books, are these for Yuu?”

“Yes i can’t wait to read for our baby”

“Uh Vitya i don’t think you’ll have to wait for much longer” The alpha turns around and sees a puddle underneath his omega.

“Mr Tanaka! Yuri’s water just broke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit slightly evil now i know some of you or all want the baby to be born :D. See you soon ;) Next chapter will be long! I promise. :)


	22. You are truly my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With every motion started, now it's time for the fate to change forever. it's the moment of truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you all on such a cliffhanger! A part of me felt perfectly fine with, the other was feeling quite bad. But here as a promised a chapter like no other 5k+ words.  
> Several may have noticed this is the last chapter! Read the note at end for more info.  
> Warning for (male lactation) or feeding. Frankly in my a/o/b not everyone can and the male omega tends to only have milk a short period of time. This only slightly shown as feeding. 
> 
> There are segments form Yuri's pov and Victor's pov.

We continue from the ending of previous chapter.

 

“Yuri are you okay?”

“I’ve been having been having low key pain for a little while now” 

Mr Tanaka the midwife rushes in. “How are you feeling? More pain or any other signs? Just cause your water broke doesn’t mean you’ll give birth just yet” 

“I’ve had some cramps, i thought it might just be my tummy. But now i’m not so sure”

“Let me look at you Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov” The midwife exams the tummy, the baby is definitely moving downwards. 

The omega has increasingly back pain as Yuu moves lower and lower. 

“How long have you felt the pain?” The omega contemplates. “A few hours i think” 

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, help your husband change clothes and get him to his nest. I have to make a few phone calls”

 

* * *

 

_ Yuuri’s pov: _

“Vitya what’s going on?”

_ I can’t help to worry. _

“It will be alright solnyshko, he's just preparing things. He’ll come in and explain soon. So try to not worry” 

_ Victor smiles at me, i can see he’s trying hard to not make me worried. _

“Yuri look at me, there’s no need to worry” I can’t help to scent the room with worried pheromones. 

My husbands face darts between me and the door. Just as i’m about to tell him to call mama, he picks up the phone. 

“Hiroko mama, Yuri’s water just broke. You should come. She’s on her way”

My husband hands me the phone. “Yuri-chan how are you holding up?” 

”If i said i’m not worried i would be lying” Vitya keeps an eye on me during the phone call.

“It’s just my anxiety though, i know it’s irrational everything is fine so far” I sigh deeply. 

“Son i’ll have to come and knock some sense in you and come up with a distraction” 

“Thanks mama i’ll see you soon” 

“I love you Victor, thanks for knowing what i need before i say it” 

My husband bends down and kisses my forehead. “Me too i love you, just think soon we’ll become three”

A single tear falls on Victors beautiful face. I smile and dry his tear. “Ow that hurts, the pain it’s definitely getting worse”

Mr Tanaka returns to the master bedroom.

“So i’ve spoken with the clinic, you said it’s been a few hours correct?” I nod looking at my midwife.

“I suggest you eat a small snax and relax. Perhaps take a small nap if you can. You’ll be needing the energy” 

“I’m not sure if i can, i feel like maybe moving instead? Victor can help me” The two older men nods at me as my mama arrives.

“Yuu-chan! How are you doing? I’m here to help however i can” 

I start crying feeling a bit more relieved, my mother knows what’s going on. She's been in my situation before.

“Yuri it’s fine, so how's the situation Mr Tanaka?”

“Your son is still in the early phase, so let’s make him comfortable at home. 

I have no concrete answers, it could be anywhere from 2-4 hours before we need to head to the clinic. But they are aware of the situation and everything is ready”

The midwife looks at me and i sigh in relief. 

“So let’s all pamper Yuri and make him comfortable”  _  Victor says with an encouraging smile at me. _

>  
> 
> _ My husband is so caring. He’s trying to make me feel better, perhaps i should be more needy? _

 

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov,  i think we should discuss something. 

Lately there’s been publishing about alpha’s pheromones being better than any pain medication and it’s certainly healthier for parent and child”

They both look at me expecting an answer.

“I love my husbands scent and if it helps me deliver Yuu safely, of course yes!” 

“How long between contractions now?”

“I would say about 20 minutes, i haven’t checked. I had contractions while in bed, i thought it was just a false alarm again” 

Yuri breathes in as a contraction hits and breathes out several seconds later. “They hurt a lot, but they don’t last long at all” 

Mr Tanaka nods and puts an alarm on his phone. “I’ll leave you two be now, call me if anything changes”

 

Victor scents Yuri as soon as the omegan midwife heads out. “That should help with the pain” The omega smiles lovingly “Thank you Vitya” 

>  
> 
> _ The pain is manageable, but i know that won’t stay this. Still i got a long way to go. It worries me, maybe i can’t get thru it? I wonder what’s in Victor's mind? _

 

“Yuuri? You’re in your head, you’re worried aren’t you? I’m too, but mostly excited. We get to meet Yuu and I’ll be with you the entire time”

“Sorry i’ll try to do it less, old habits die hard” My alpha leans in to kiss and touch my scent gland. He lightly rubs, releasing hormones to relax me. 

“That is wonderful, i feel a bit like jello” Victor chuckles “Seems i overdid it. Do you  want to get up for a walk?”

I nod and Victor helps me up. “I wished i could try to nap, but feeling way too anxious”

  
  


> _ Time goes on slowly and my contractions gets worse with time. Victor continues to induce me with his heavy alpha scent. _
> 
> _ With every time the contractions gets closer, he adds more and more pheromones. If it wasn’t for the pain i would be in a be in a heat caused by his scent.  _
> 
> _ Only mated people can now enter our house, they tell me. The pheromones fills the rooms heavily.  _
> 
> _ Our overnight bags are long packed and waiting for us.  _

 

> “I think we are ready to go when time” _ I look at Victor who looks back at me and smiles. Ah his heart shaped mouth, it makes my heart flutter and my knees get weak.  _
> 
> _ The way he looks at me. It makes me breathless, he’s breathtaking.  _
> 
> _ I start to grin and Victor takes a hold of my hand.  _ “You can squeeze it if it makes you feel better”
> 
> _ Ah my alpha is so sweet and gentle, i feel like the happiest omega in the world. Victor never sees me as just an omega, but his husband and an equal person.  _
> 
> _ I look at Victor looking down at his phone. He’s taking the time between my contractions. I’m not worthy of you, but you say i am. So i guess i got to try believe you.  _
> 
> _ Tanaka had to go briefly, due to misunderstandings his son was alone at his school with nobody to pick him up. I _
> 
> _ told him to go fetch his child, saying i could manage. It was a little bit of a lie, but a part of me would have been heartbroken if i left a child standing alone crying. _
> 
> _ My instincts as a parent are awakening, the primal part of me that i could do anything for my child. Victor is affected too, no doubt feeling somewhat the same. I grab his hand harder and smile.  _

 

“Victor i’m starting to feel my anxiety build up, the last thing i want to do is upset Yuu”

_ Victor strokes my head, making me relax. _

“It will be fine Yuri, Mr Tanaka just wrote. He's bringing his son over” 

I smile at my husband. “Thank you for marrying me Vitya, i never dared to hope for this life. I’m having  _ your  _ baby. 

Tell that to my younger self and he’ll stammer, faint or stare at you in disbelief”

Victor chuckles. “I choose you too and i wouldn’t want it any other way” 

“Back then i saw you as a god. Now i know you a the man i love the most, but soon you’ll be dethroned” 

He smiles at me “I know the baby will take that place, but the love for you and the baby will be different”

“My husband i have this feeling that the omega part of me is about to burst, feeling so giddy. I feel happy, it hurts but i can’t wait” 

Tears roll down my eyes and Victor quickly dries them. “I’m so happy too solnyshko, you’re giving me life’s greatest gift a family”

“Now you’re just going to make me weep even more”

* * *

 

_ Knock knock _

 

“I’m back Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, so sorry about the delay. My son is now being cared for by your mother. 

Truly sorry about that, but she insisted. So how far is the contractions?”

 

“Every 10 minutes now and it’s getting worse”  Victor looks at me. A contraction hits me.

“Looks like it’s 8 mins apart now”

> I grab Victors hand tight as i try to ride out the pain, moving around while contraction doesn’t work any longer. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

“It’s probably not long left now, the clinic is far away we should move now sirs”

Victor and i nod. “Come on let’s get up Yuri” 

“Don’t forget the bags!”

“Have some trust in me, i won’t”

He did in fact forget to grab the bag as mama Hiroko came running with the bags.

“Vicchan the bags, we’ll come awhile later Yuu-chan. I’m bringing your son Mr Tanaka, as well as your luggage” 

“Thank you mrs Katsuki” The man bows. “Now let’s go get the baby delivered!”

The omega lays down on the backseat of their car and Victor hovers over him. Fuzzing and keeping time over how far apart the contractions are. Whenever Yuri has one they briefly stop the car. 

“Are you as comfortable you can be back there?” Mr Tanaka asks. 

“It’s a car, but Victor is doing his best”

The drive is filled with several contractions and the time has shrunk yet again to 6 minutes just as they see the clinic.

 

The omega breathes in and out as a contraction hits him as he steps out the car. The alpha rushes to his side. “We need to get him inside now” Vitya screams in panic. 

“There’s a bed waiting for you Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov”

“Then what are we waiting for?” The omega is slightly agitated, the pain is spreading and it’s getting difficult to walk. 

The older man helps the younger man inside.

“Welcome Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, ready to have the baby?”

“More than ready, been at it with pain for 16 or 18 hours. But who’s counting?”

The nurse looks at Yuri with sympathy. 

Yuri is rolled into his prefered room, they had picked it earlier in the pregnancy. Just for the 3 off them. This is the room, Yuu will be born in.  

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov will you help your husband change into this nightwear? I have a few things that i need to pick up, like i need to find my husband. 

I’ll send in the nurse as a stand in” Mr Tanaka looks at the parents to be.

“Just go, you’ll notice if the baby is coming” Yuri grins with another contraction, breathing fast.

“Practice breathing it will help, Yuri” Yuri stares at Victor.

“This is  _ your  _ fault you know!”

“What’s my fault?”

“The pain, everything is your fault!”

“Oh” Victor releases more pheromones and Yuri calms down significantly. 

“Thank you i needed that, i’m really sorry for what i said” Yuri pouts feeling really bad in more ways than one.

“No no it’s my fault, i am your medicine. I shouldn’t slip up like that. You have every right yelling at me” Victor feels sheepish and reprimands his own actions. 

“This should be a loving time, not me yelling at you”

 

“You would be surprised how many husband or wives that has been yelled at. 

It happens all the time. So relax, you two are doing just fine” The nurse chuckles 

“I was sent by your midwife to monitor your baby”

 

She checks Yuri’s pulse and proceeds to listen to the baby. ”Steady heartbeats, this is a strong baby. 

I will continue doing this every 15 minutes until your midwife returns. Have any questions?”

“How much longer before the baby is born?” Yuri looks at the nurse.

“I can only guess, from the estimates your midwife gave me. It could be anything from 3-6 hours i’m afraid. But we’ll be with you all the way. 

Is there anything you need Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, don’t hesitate to ask” The nurse walks outside briefly leaving the parents to be alone.

 

“How are you feeling solnyshko?”

“Besides Yuu moving down and contractions, i’m exhausted. How in the world could i possibly hang on for another 6 hours?”

Victor looks at his husband with sympathy. “I wished i could help you more than i am. My scent helps right?”

Yuri nods weekly. “I’m gonna close my eyes for a few mins after next contraction” 

In the next few minutes another contraction hits, after 40 or so seconds of pain he closes his eyes. 

The alpha strokes his cheeks and gets a towel to cool down his omega with.

Victor’s senses is being used in full force, nobody that he doesn’t approve will make it into the room. The room is marked by a territorial alpha. 

* * *

 

> **_Victor’s point of view_ **
> 
>  
> 
> _ Just looking at my Yuri in pain hurts, but i got to control myself. Every fiber in my body screams protect mate, as if i need that. There’s nothing i wouldn’t do, if i could take the pain he has. I know my scent is helping, but not fully.  _
> 
> _ Oh he’s sweating, let me get a towel.  _
> 
> _ It just dawned on me that in less than half a day we’ll be parents! I always thought i would always be alone. That this day would never come. _
> 
> _ Thank you Yuri Katsuki for being born. _
> 
>   
>    
> 

* * *

 

Yuri stirs as Victor puts a wet cloth on his forehead. “Is it to much?” Victor looks concerned at Yuri.

“No it feels really nice and closing my eyes helped a bit. I feel a bit more energized”

The alpha smiles and wets the cloth again. 

“Hurry back the pain will come back soon” The omega reaches out for alpha.

The older man hurries back.

Victor looks at Yuri. “You’re the most beautiful in the world”

The omega nods, normally he would argue back saying the alpha is. But he's too exhausted.

 

Several minutes later the nurse comes back with Mr Tanaka. 

“I’m back and i brought your midwife mr Tanaka, it seems your family has arrived and they would like to come in”

“Yuri is trying conserve energy, but they can come in a for a moment”

The nurse nods and heads out to tell the news.

“Mr katsuki-Nikiforov, time to check the baby’s heartbeat again” Yuri nods.

 

_ Knock knock _

The alpha heads to the door. “Come on in, Mr Tanaka is currently checking the baby’s heartbeat”

Hiroko, Toshiya, Mari and Yuri heads inside. 

“How are you feeling Yuu-chan? Are you at least okay? Believe me i know the pain, your father he kept running around like a crazed lunatic before Mari was born. But Vicchan seems calm?” Victor shakes his head.

 

“I’m terrified, but with Yuri’s anxiety... I know i can do this, i can be his pillar. I will be”

“You already are Victor, my son is well taken cared off and so are you. You guys are perfect for eachother” Toshiya looks at his son.

“Hey son for someone whos been in labour for many hours now, you look well. Keep it up, i know you’re strong and we can’t wait to meet our new family member” Mari and Hiroko nods.

“Baby brother use your stubbornness! Think of birthing as a competition, one you got to win!”

Victor chuckles and Yuri smiles. “Been awhile since i saw your smile, it’s good to see it again. 

See everyone is cheering you on, we’ll make more history you and i” Victor’s smile is tender and his eyes glisters.

Hiroko goes to kiss her son on the cheek. “We’ll be a few meters away, good luck son”

The Katsuki family says their goodbyes for now.

 

“I love our family, they always there for us. Now when i think off it did anyone tell my parents?” Victor ponders and looks at the door. 

 

> _ Knock knock _

“There’s a Mr and Mrs Nikiforov outside, they want to talk to Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov Victor”

Yuri nods at Victor and points to the door. 

“Okay okay, i’ll go briefly. Take good care of my husband”

“That’s my job” Mr Tanaka nods to the alpha.

 

“Victor! Hows Yuri? We heard about the baby, we just arrived. Are we to late?”

Victor shakes his head “He’s still in labour, most likely for many hours more. I need to hurry back inside soon, i’m his pain medication. I gave him a huge dosage, but i don’t know how long it will last” 

 

“Tell Yuri we’ll cheer for him, i know we still have a long way to go. But we are making an effort, we want to be apart of our grandchilds life”

“I know mama and papa, we are very grateful and i’ll tell Yuri” The alpha sniffs the air, an omega in despair fills his nostrils. “I need to head back”

“Just go, we’ll hang with the Katsuki’s”

The alpha nods and heads back. He swiftly walks to his omega’s side and quickly dulls the pain. 

“I’m glad i came back before it became worse. My mama and papa are cheering for you, they can’t wait to meet their grandchild” Yuri smiles weakly.

 

“I have an announcement to make to you two, i believe Yuri has entered the last phase. In a few hours you’ll be able to hold your baby”

Victor looks relieved.

“That means you as his alpha can’t leave his side, unless you need a bathroom break. His pain will get worse and worse. Your omega is counting on you and so am i” 

“I will not disappoint! But i just realised i’m really hungry. Been taking care of Yuri i forgot all about it”

“That will not be an issue, i’ll call for food and water with ice for your husband”

“Thank you very much, for everything”

“Don’t thank me yet, when Yuu is born then thank me”

 

As time goes on slowly the contractions gets worse. 

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov your contractions are so close now, i need to check to see how far you are. Please open your legs”

Yuri does as he’s told.

“Oh” The omegan midwife eyes grows big. “At the next contraction, it’s time to push”

Yuri nods weekly.

“Amazing! Soon you’re done love” Victor shows his excitement and Yuri wishing he had the strength to so. 

 

“Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, you should go wash your hands. You’ll be catching the baby after all”

“I almost forgot” the alpha rushes into wash his hands thoroughly and puts on gloves.

“I’m ready” The alpha is eagerly awaiting his duty.

Mr Tanaka nods “We’ll have to wait in the next contraction, should be shortly” 

As soon as it hits Yuri pushes and the midwife can see a slight patch of light hair. 

After half an hour the baby is not out yet.

 

“I’m not sure if i can so this” Yuri is in despair, losing strength with every push.

“I know you can! You’re not a quitter, we are so close now” There’s a desperate tinge to Victor's voice.

 

> **Yuri’s pov**
> 
> _ Victor i know, i can’t give up now. But i’m so tired, every push i make. It feels as if Yuu isn’t moving. I knew it would take long, but one can never prepare this. _
> 
>  
> 
> “Yuri a little more push and the head is out, i know it seems like forever. But soon, muster your last energy om next push”
> 
>  
> 
> _ I push really hard the next contraction.  _
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

“Good job Love, the head is out and a part of a shoulder”

_ V _ ictor looks at the baby and then the midwife, the baby has their umbilical cord around their neck. The alpha looks worried.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes everything is fine, nothing to worry about. Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, next push will be your last. One big push and it’s over you can relax and sleep”

“Excuse me a moment, Mr Nikiforov-Katsuki if you’re feeling sick and can’t help you should just head outside. 

We need to make sure Yuri is calm and you’re worrying him. Just do as i say and everything will be fine. Got it?”

“Yes sir i got it, let me collect myself a bit”

“There’s no time, hurry up and make sure he gets more pheromones. Then get back over here” 

The alpha nods and hurries to Yuri to relieve pain. Shortly after he returns to hold out his arms for the incoming baby.

“Now push for all the love you feel for your baby and husband, be a good omega” That was all Yuri needed to ignite his passion for fighting. The weakness he had felt, was renewed. 

 

Eventually after a lot of panting and screaming a little baby boy is born. 

Yuri is left panting while watching Victor’s expressions of worry.

 

“Yes i know it looks bad, but many kids are born this way and it’s rare that anyone actually dies from it”

The midwife removes the umbilical cord from Yuu’s neck freeing him. Then proceeds to put clippers on two places and instructs Victor to cut the cord inbetween.

“What’s wrong? Is the baby alright?” The midwife proceeds to stimulate the newborn.

“Our son…” Before the alpha can finish his sentence the baby boy wails loudly.

“Is just fine it seems, i’ll tell you later” Yuri looks a bit confused, but too tired to actually push the issue further.

“We have a baby boy? Can i see him?” Yuri looks at his midwife carrying his infant son over. 

“Careful he’s a bit bloody, i’ll take your alpha with me to clean him soon” 

“The omega sniffs the little baby, immediately recognizing the slight smell. "He smells more like me” Victor comes closer and looks at Yuri and Yuu.

The omega starts purring happily, this is certainly the feeling of bliss. 

“What a lovely scene, i’ve sent for a nurse to help you with the rest and clean you up Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov. He should arrive shortly, then i suggest you take a nap. Because your son will most likely want to feed soon”

The nurse knocks on the door and enters. “Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov congratulations! I’m here to help ,there’s still more minor work to be done” Yuri looks shocked and then realises what he meant.

 

“I’ll be back soon solnyshko” Yuri nods weakly, the adrenaline quickly dispersing.

  
  
  


“So i shall now teach you how to bathe your son. Make sure the water is at our body temperature, keep head up, support neck and back too. Your baby isn’t strong enough to this on their own yet. Make sure to wash their bottom and front. Look inside their wrinkles. Think you’re ready now to clean him?”

 

> _ I nod as i gently ease the baby into the water.  I gently wash our baby, it’s surreal this little life is a part of me and Yuri. The light hair with brown eyes, i can see  _ _ features _ _ from my darling and i. At first he squirmed, but as soon as he got used to the water he was almost smiling. You are such a beautiful boy.  _
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

“That was amazing Mr Tanaka, thank you for telling me how to do it”

“It was sweet watching you bathe him, let’s go measure him and i’ll do some tests. Then he’s all yours, oh and good job in keeping your cool. 

I know it can’t be easy seeing such a scene. Thanks to you keeping calm, your husband and child were in no danger” Mr Tanaka smiles gently as Victor sighs in relief.

“It was such a ride, but next time i’ll know better” The omega chuckles.

 

Their midwife takes measurements and weighs the newborn.

He's weighs about 3 kg and is 0.51 m tall. Light blond hair with brown eyes and a epicanthic fold from his japanese ethnicity.

An exotic beauty some may say. A son from Victor Nikiforov, perhaps a god? But let’s not get ahead of time shall we.

 

Mr Tanaka hands Victor the baby and slowly cuddles.

“Our son smells more like Yuri, it’s faint but more omega like”

“We have started doing second sex tests recently. But only for older kids 10 years and up.

But i’m sure in a few years it will be mandatory at birth for everyone, so be sure to discuss it together. We offer to anyone who wants to take the test”

The alpha nods and heads back to Yuri.

“Solnyshko we are back, someone is ready to meet you again”

Victor looks at Yuri, holding their little bundle of joy. “Yuuri look at our precious son, this feeling i feel now is unlike any other”

The omega smiles weakly, after hours of pain and pushing it was finally over.

“He’s the most precious and beautiful baby in the world, solnyshko you did a marvelous job. I’m so impressed and proud of you Yuri” Tears rolls down Victor's face as he smiles. 

“Can i hold our son?” The omega can’t wait to hold Yuu again to savour the moment. “Of course my lyubov moya. He’s bathed and most likely hungry” 

Victor slowly puts their son into his omega’s waiting hands. Yuri’s grasping hands can’t wait, he's eager feeling like his alpha moves to slowly. 

The younger man puts their baby against his chest, it’s a beautiful bonding moment which they will never forget. 

“You should have seen how Yuu squirmed at first when bathed, then it looked like he enjoyed it. Just like you”

* * *

 

The omega chuckles weakly. “I wished i was awake when it happened” Yuri looks down at the baby trying to locate a nipple.

“Hey little one, it must be quite different out here. I can't believe i carried you for 9 months and now It will feel empty without you inside of me”

The baby starts whining, the parents instincts to protect and care for the little baby kicks in. Yuri and Victor scents the air and the baby calms down a bit. 

Instinctively Yuu reaches for Yuri’s nipples. “Aww i think he's trying to eat” The omega nods and moves the baby closer to his nipple. 

The baby latches on and starts to feed” “Good job my zvezda moya and my zvyozdochka (my star and little star). The alpha looks proudly at his little family, hoping that one day they will return here in the future.

 

Yuri looks at his seemingly satisfied baby eating and then at Victor. “What are you thinking off? If you’re thinking of another baby, please let’s just watch our son grow” Victor smiles and nods. 

“I was just thinking i wouldn’t change a thing, i’m happy we went thru with the pregnancy. I love you my lapochka” 

“I love you too Victor”

Yuu whines briefly. 

“I think he’s done feeding, can i make him burp?” The alpha looks excitedly at his omega, who nods happily. 

As the alpha burps their little baby, Yuri’s midwife Mr Tanaka comes in.

“Hows mama and son? I see you’ve already fed the baby and here i came to help with that”

“I’m exhausted still, only slept for about 30 minutes i think. Were you with Victor when he was bathed?”

“Yes i did as i promised, i have to say your husband did a wonderful job. He was so gentle and careful your son was like a fish in the water”

“We did have plenty of beach walks and baths before he was born” Yuri watches Victor burping their tiny one, seeing the little life yawn. 

“Are you two up for some visitors? They can come in and meet the baby briefly and then it’s sleep time for Katsuki-Nikiforovs. That’s an order, you both look like zombies”

“Yes sir we can’t really disagree on that, i feel like i could sleep for days” The circles around their eyes are evidence enough.

 

Vitya heads to the door. “Are you six ready to meet your newest family member? He’s a little sleepy and so goes for Yuri and i. 

But we can’t just let all of you hanging any longer” Everyone nods enthusiastically. 

 

Hiroko is the first to enter followed by Elena, with Toshiya, Anton, Yurio and Mari in tow. 

Hiroko and Elena slowly walks towards Yuri, seeing the little bundle in his arms. “Oh so cute and so tiny” 

Yuri holds a finger in front of his mouth “Shhh he just fell asleep, but you can still come watch him” 

“Oh he looks a lot like you Yuu-chan” Elena shakes her head “He looks quite a lot like Victor”

“Correction dear he looks like the both of them” Anton adds. “You can clearly see the features of both of them” Toshiya adds Mari and Yurio just agrees, no point joining their argument after all .

“I can’t believe i’m an aunt, i feel so old” Mari chuckles at her own words. “Yuri he's perfect, so which name will it be?”

 

“You’ll know soon enough” Yuri yawns and everyone takes it as their queue to leave the room. “Sweet dreams you three, we’ll see you tomorrow”

“Take care all of you and thank you for coming I love you all” Victor whispers.

Their midwife supervises everything. 

“Let’s put the sleepy boy in his crib, so you can sleep” The omega reluctantly let’s his son go.

“He’s not going anywhere, see you can see his every move. Now what the baby needs, is two parents that are well rested”

 

The omega and alpha nods and lays down in their respective beds.

“I love you Yuri, thank you for being such a strong person and so brave”

“I love you too Victor, thank you for helping me so much and for being my pillar”

They hold hands and quickly drift off. 

Yuri wakes up a few hours later and hears crying.

“You must be hungry Eiji, let’s remedy that my sweet little boy” 

A nurse knocks lightly and walks in.

 

“Oh i see you’re already feeding him, you’re a natural”

“It was as if my body moved on it’s own, knowing my child was hungry and i think he needs a diaper change. Could you come with me? I’m still a bit unsure”

 

“Of course that’s why i’m here to do, your midwife specifically told me to check on you extra. Just because you gave birth doesn’t me we care less.”

“Thank you very much nurse”

“Don’t mention it, i’ll wait outside until you’re done” Yuri nods and focuses on his newborn yet again. 

 

“Wow he sure eats a lot” There’s a loud shrill from Yuri as Victor speaks and the baby starts crying.

“Oops sorry i didn’t mean to scare you both, i just thought he’s quite a glutton. Just like you and me. Sorry little boy i didn’t mean to scare you and Yuri”  

They spread their scents relaxing the little one. Without a care he starts feeding again. A moment later he's done and Yuri burps him. “Can you let the nurse in? She’s going to show us how to change diapers”

The alpha nods. “Come in the baby is done eating”

The female nurse heads inside. “Follow me Mr Katsuki-Nikiforovs”

 

She shows them gently how to change diapers and Yuri tries on his own.

“How did i do?” Yuri asks.

“You did well, you’ve got nothing to worry about when you go home” the nurse smiled approvingly. 

Victor and Yuri look at each other and smiles.

After food and a diaper change the little boy falls asleep contented in Yuri’s arm.

The omega reluctantly put the baby back in it’s crib.

However they needed more sleep.

As dawn breaks, so does their tiny little bundle wake up.

“Yuuuri, baby is hungry i think” The alpha rolls the vowels on his tongue in almost whine, he had gotten disturbed after all.

After a few seconds, he gets out of his bed and picks up their son. The omega is waking up, the alpha motions for him to stay.

“I’ll bring him to you, you must still be sore” Yuri nods, everything in his body ached a lot. He  _ had , _ after all just popped out a child about 10 hours ago.

Victor hands their little bundle of joy to Yuri. Who lays him flatly on his chest, with a hand behind his head. The baby instinctively tried to find his nipple, the omega pushed him gently into the right direction.

 

Later that day the same people arrived again and this time they got to see the boy awake briefly.

 

A couple of days later the boys are told to go home. They have learned everything they needed and their bouncing baby was healthy as one can be. 

 

> _ “We are happy to announce that The Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov family has become three. _
> 
> _ With the addition of Katsuki-Nikiforov Eiji (永次 eternity, next). _
> 
> _ His russian counterpart is Evgeniy Viktorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov. _
> 
> _ There will not be any photos posted yet, please respect the parents choice. _
> 
> _ So everyone welcome their bouncing baby boy” _
> 
>  

Yuri. Victor and their infant son goes back home.

“Eiji this is our new home, this is where we spend most of our time together” Victor smiles as he watches his family, the feeling of completion enters his body. 

The omega purrs and Eiji yawns, feeling contended in his mama’s arms.

“Someone is tired shall we head to bed? Our parents has set up a crib in our master bedroom” The omega smiles. 

“I think i want to hold him a bit more” “How about we lay down and cuddle” The alpha suggests and the omega quickly agrees. 

The little family spend about an hour in bed cuddling with Eiji before laying him down in his own crib.

Yuri and Victor drifts of in each other's arm, dreaming of a future with their newborn. Now there fates has truly been changed and they wouldn’t want it any other way.

  
  


Comments flood their social medias and broke several websites. With mostly positive comments, though there are always people who want to stay in the way off a revolution. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is the omega on top of the world and everyone follows his every move.  
> As a big part of the world believes he can make a come back, there’s loud voices who sows doubt.  
> Look forward to the next part where will follow Yuri’s attempt at a comeback while juggling parenting with ice skating.  
> It will be a slippery ride for sure. 
> 
> Until that comes out please take a look at my one shots from the same a/o/b. There will be more added, as i prepare for part 2!  
> I realised the baby took over part one and felt i had to end this one, to actually do the story i set out to do in the beginning. But as further i got the more the baby took over, the story lived on it's own. Thank you all for reading so far and i hope to see you in the next part!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluecatfanfiction if you want to talk to me.


End file.
